The Dreamers of Port Charles University
by kasviel
Summary: - SLASH, COMPLETE STORY - This is an Alternate Universe fiction featuring Sonny, Ric, Jason, AJ, Lorenzo & Luis Alcazar, in college together. Not as silly as it sounds ;-p Very dramatic, somewhat dark, involves mature issues such as drugs, non-con, alcaho
1. Default Chapter

  


**Part 1**

**Foreword:** Alternate Universe Fiction. The story of the 3 pairs of rivalrous brothers, with a twist! In this story, Sonny and Ric grew up together (Sonny's mom stayed with Ric's father, married, etc.) and everyone is in college. Yes, it is a college fic, but it won't be super-cheesy, I promise! Characters are: Sonny (age 24), Ric (age 19), Jason **Quartermeine** (age 17), A.J. Quartermeine (age 19), Luis **and **Lorenzo Alcazar (both age 19), and some original characters (Cord, 21, and Melissa, 22). I don't delve into ancient GH history, so even if you're new to the soap you can understand this. It is SLASH, maybe with a tiny hint of incest much later on, so if these things offend you, DO NOT READ.Hope you enjoy this ;-)

_In the dying embers of the summer   
leaves aflame with the fire of decay   
Passion awakes from its warm slumber   
and dreams stubbornly stay _

_Staring at the building I can clearly see   
my hopes turning to harsh reality   
What is lost is lost   
and what has been gained is forgotten   
I know what may be the cost   
I have paid it far too often _

_But a dream without sacrifice   
is a fool's delusion   
I may fight my every vice   
but I cannot give up my vision _

_My mind is the pawn   
My heart the victim   
I'll open up the dawn   
even if against you I must sin   
There is nothing else   
No other way   
I have to see for myself   
The land where dreamers lay _

_**"Where Dreamers Lay" by Lina** (yes, I wrote it ;-p) _

  
**Scene 1: College Boys**

"How the hell did I end up here?"

That was the question Michael "Sonny" Corinthos posed the moment he stepped foot in the university. He was sharply dressed and coifed, but looked pretty much like a fish out of water. While everyone looked clean cut and booksmart around him, the bronze-skinned young man was every inch the streetsmart man; his black hair was slicked back, he was wearing black slacks and a dark charcoal shirt, and his huge brown eyes were shining with a slick, knowing soul that money could never buy. At twenty-four years old, he had learned too much to need an institutional education. Basically, he looked much, much too cool for the university.

Beside him, there was another very sharp looking young man; this one, however, seemed more at home here. His wavy black hair was styled neatly, and his casual rich outfit was immaculate from the loose dark blue jeans to the crisp white shirt and shiny new Oxfords. "Oh come on, Sonny," he said, "my father paid for your education; the least you can do is be a little grateful."

"I never wanted a buisiness major, Ric," Sonny retorted. "Or a major in anything! I don't like this place. It's full of--"

"Please don't embarass me," Ric sighed. "Please!"

Sonny made a disdainful noise. "Tch. You're the one cramping my style. I'm out of here."

"You can't just leave! We just got here!"

Sonny turned to him, walking backwards. "I'm just going to get a schedule, Ric. Catch you later...maybe."

Ric gave him a look. Sonny just smiled his dimpled smile and turned his back on him. He went off into the crowd, though not quite blending in.

"Hey, Ric!"

Ric turned and smiled in relief. His best friend from his vacations in the vineyard, Cord Williams, was there. He was a tall, handsome man with sandy blond hair and dark, murky-blue eyes.

"Hi!" Ric greeted him happily.

"What are you doing here?" Cord asked. "I thought you were going to Harvard?"

"Well...Sonny wouldn't go there, so I decided to do my first four years here with him," Ric said. "I'm not in a hurry. I know where I'm going and how I'll get there."

"I have to say, I'm glad to see you," Cord said. "I'll have to thank Sonny later."

"Ha! Yeah right..."

Ric looked up at Cord and noticed something had changed in him. His face looked slightly older, which was normal since they hadn't seen each other for a year, but there was also something unnatural about it.

"Actually, maybe I won't go to Harvard at all," Ric said. "Why'd you leave it last year?"

"Um...just didn't click there," Cord said vaguely. Now Ric saw what was different; he looked somewhat sad, less vivacious than his usual. "I wanted something more laid back," he further elaborated. "Port Charles U seemed like a good fit. Besides, I live around here, so..."

Ric nodded in agreement, although he could tell Cord was hiding something. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "You're lucky to be close to home. Sonny and I have to dorm. In fact...I'd better go get my stuff up there."

Cord took one of the bags from his hand. "I'll help."

They went to the men's dormitories. Cord pointed out people along the way, including the very quiet and very preppy Jason Quartermiene, whose family was very influential on the East Coast. "He's majoring in Medicine," Cord said. "Kind of a dork, though."

Ric smirked. "Yeah, I sort of noticed that."

They found dorm room #404 soon, and Ric brought his things in. Someone else had already claimed the left side of the room, and had their own things scattered haphazardly around. Ric shook his head. "Jeez, who the hell am I rooming with?"

Cord picked up a half-hidden flask from beneath a shirt and smelled the contents. "Ugh. Probably a party guy or something."

Ric began to put away his things in an empty bureau. "Great, an alcahol freak," he said. "Oh well. I can't exactly say I'm a virgin when it comes to drinking, so..."

"I hear that," Cord chuckled.

"You been to any campus parties?" Ric asked eagerly.

"...No, I haven't," Cord said, tone strange. "I've been pretty busy, being a pre-med myself."

"Poor you."

"Hey, law isn't exactly a joy ride, either," Cord pointed out. "Still going to be a lawyer?"

"Yep. Dad wanted me to be in business, but I don't like it. Sonny is in business, anyway."

"He'll probably be a shark in it," Cord said. "I don't know him too well, but he seems cold enough to make it."

"Oh, he'll make it all right," Ric agreed. "He's ruthless." He shut the drawer on the last of this things. "And I'm starving. I'm going to go get something to eat."

"I could use a snack myself."

Ric opened the door to the dorm and, naturally, stepped out. However, he smashed into another student, and books and papers went flying around them. The two hit the floor with an "Oomph!" and an annoyed "Ow!"

"I'm sorry," Ric apologized. He thought he heard Cord breath a worried "Oh no..." behind him.

"You friggin' idiot!" the other student snapped, large brown eyes snapping with fury. "Watch where you're going!"

"It was an accident, all right?" Ric said defensively. "I didn't see you."

The man was very young, very cute, and very upset. He stood up to his full, unimpressive height, and crossed his arms. "You weren't looking, you clumsy bastard," he said nastily. He glanced into the dorm room. "Aw, don't tell me you're my room mate? _Damn_!"

"Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled about it, either," Ric said angrily. He stood and towered over the young man. "What's your problem?"

The guy looked up at him, completely unintimidated. "Hmph. You're my problem." He pushed past Ric. "Just stay out of my way."

"Tch. Stay out of mine," muttered Ric.

Cord put a hand on Ric's shoulder and ushered him away. Behind them, the brown-haired youth slammed the door to the dorm room. _BAM_!

"I should have warned you not to argue with him," Cord said.

"Who the hell was that weird little guy?"

"A.J. Quartermeine, the worse half of the Quartermeine brothers," Cord said. "He's a little punk that goes around whining and trying to mess up Jason. They have some weird family fued thing going on."

"I can understand sibling rivalry, but he doesn't have to be a jerk to everyone," Ric replied. "Rooming with him isn't going to be very fun."

Cord shrugged. "He's a tiny guy. Flip him over if he gets too obnoxious."

Ric laughed. "No, the last thing I need is to be expelled for fighting."

"Well, in any case...this is PCU," Cord chuckled. "The good, the bad, and the obnoxious."

Ric laughed. "Indeed."

**Scene 2: Secrets and Revenge**

Ric spent the day mainly with Cord, except for classes, since Cord was a year above him and taking different courses. He did not see Sonny for the entire day, not even in the evening. A bit insulted, he retreated to his dorm for the night early.

Ric glanced around, and noticed that A.J. was already there. The young student was sitting on his bed, back leaning on the wall, and drinking from his flask. He gave Ric a dark look, and then resumed to ignore him. Grateful for the silence, Ric went to shower and change.

A.J. was drunk, and beginning to feel somewhat lonely. While Ric was in the shower, he debated whether to make amends or go on the attack again. After taking a few more swigs from the flask, he had decided.

"You know, your friend is a freak."

Ric had come out of the shower, shirtless and drying his hair on a towel. He paused and blinked at A.J.. "What?"

"That guy, Cord," A.J. went on. "He was involved in some scandal in Harvard."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard he did something really bad, and that they forced him out," A.J. said. "I mean, they went easy on him by keeping it off his record and making it look like he had a choice, but he was really kicked out."

"And how did _you_ hear about all this?" Ric asked doubtfully, going over to the mirror to brush his hair.

"I'm a Quartermeine, I have contacts in all the best places," A.J. retorted. "Something forced your stupid friend out of Harvard, and it wasn't something good. The rumors ran the whole college gambit, from drugs to date rape."

"No way. Cord's not like that."

"Well, something happened." A.J. took a long drink from his flask, emptying it. "Why don't you ask him about it yourself?"

"Hmph. If there was anything he needed to say to me, he would say it," Ric said. He reached into a drawer and got a white tee. "I'm not going to take a drunk's words over my best friend's."

A.J. reached down over the side of his bed and brandished a shiny new bottle of hard liquor. "Fine. But ask anyone who knows someone in Harvard and they'll tell you themselves."

Ric was silent. In truth, he knew A.J. was only half-lying; there was a bigger reason for Cord leaving Harvard than he had let on. Ric didn't think it was drugs or rape attempt, but he did know it was something that Cord wasn't comfortable talking about.

"You shouldn't hang out with a loser like that," A.J. said. "Unless you're a loser like he is."

"I'm not the one glued to liquor, A.J.," Ric retorted. He finished with his hair and put on his T-shirt, then headed to his bed. He stared across the small walking space to A.J.. "Why are you telling me all this anyway? I thought you wanted to ignore me?"

"Just making small talk."

Ric lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "You want small talk? Here's small talk. Cord is my best friend and the only person I know in this school other than my brother, Sonny, who doesn't count because we don't like each other. If you do anything to mess around with Cord, I'll--"

"Sonny Corinthos?"

"Yes. Like I was saying, if you hurt Cord--"

"Sonny is in Business Math I with me," A.J. interrupted again. "He's a pretty intense guy. You're related to him?"

"Yeah, we're brothers, but...we don't get along."

A.J. peeked over at him curiously. "Why not?"

Ric shook his head. "Because our mother never did love me as much as she loves him, being that he's the first born and...well, lots of reasons. I don't like him."

"My mom is like that," A.J. said. "My whole family loves my perfect little brother Jason, and they hate me."

Ric glanced over at him. Was the cold young man actually beginning to open up to him? It must have been the alcahol.

"No one loves me, but that's okay," A.J. said bitterly. "One day I'll hurt everyone so badly that they'll never recover, just like they did to me. Mom, dad, Jason, grandfather, everyone."

Ric was uncomfortable listening to the annoying man's complaints. He reached over and shut off his light. "...I'm going to sleep."

"Like I care," said the now angsting A.J..

Ric raised his eyebrows and turned his back on him. Even through the darkness and silence, he could feel A.J.'s misery. He felt a little sorry for him, but not much; A.J. was a killjoy.

**Scene 3: A.J.'s Depressive Hangover**

The next morning, Ric woke up a little late. He rushed to dress, and noticed that A.J. still had not gotten out of bed. Just before he left, he went over to him to try and wake him up...only to find that A.J. was already awake. He was lying on his stomach in bed, staring at the floor, eyes glimmering with unfallen tears. Ric stopped midstep, not knowing what to do or say. A.J. lifted his eyes from the floor and their gaze met.

"Uh...you're going to miss morning classes," Ric said anxiously.

"I don't care," A.J. said miserably, returning his gaze to the floor. "...It doesn't matter anyway."

Ric glanced at the clock. "...Why not?"

A.J. shook his head. "Nothing matters."

He was, Ric was beginning to realize, severely depressed. He wanted to leave him there and not worry about it, but the sight of the broken youth haunted him. He lingered for a moment in a confused silence, and then finally put a hand on A.J.'s shoulder. "It matters," he said softly. "You have a brother to show up, don't you?"

"So get moving, or you'll never get ahead of him."

A.J. rolled onto his back, covering his eyes with his forearm. "...This is my second year here. I barely got through the last, and now Jason is here. I don't really need to be here anymore."

"You're going to drop out this early?"

"No, I can't dropout, my family would be right about me," A.J. said. "Maybe I should just give up and be the loser everyone says I am..."

"The only one I've heard call you a loser is you," Ric pointed out. He headed to the door, gave A.J. one last look, and exited.

"That's because you're new here," A.J. grumbled when he was alone. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, groaning. "Ohhh...I can't take another year of this."

However, Ric's words stayed with him. He wondered why he'd said those things to him. In fact, Ric shouldn't have been talking to him at all after the way he had treated him the previous day. Yet he had...

A.J. sighed, sitting up. "Why?" he wondered aloud.

**Scene 4: Bitterness**

A.J. got up (eventually) and attended the classes he hadn't missed. Around noon, he headed to the campus cafeteria for food. He spotted Ric, who was sitting with Cord, and sat down beside them. They both turned and stared at him.

"...Finally woke up, bright eyes?" Ric asked cynically.

A.J. gave him a look, but said nothing.

"So, how're your classes?" Cord asked Ric.

"Tough, but great," Ric replied. "I can handle them. You?"

"Second year is more loose than the first," Cord replied. He glanced at A.J., since he was in his second year as well, but A.J. said nothing.

"I don't know, it's my first year and I haven't had any problems," Ric said.

"You just got here, give it time," A.J. said darkly. "PCU is a pathetic school." He gave Cord a pointed look. "Especially compared to Harvard."

Cord swallowed. "...It depends on your perspective."

"The whole university thing is overrated anyway," A.J. went on. "It's like high school pretending to be grown up, that's all."

"That's a nice attitude," Ric said cynically.

"It's the truth," moped A.J.. "Maybe it'll be enjoyable for two happy, secure, naive guys like you two, but not for me. For me, it's the same old hypocricy..."

Ric sighed. "A.J., has anyone ever told you what a pill you are?"

A.J. turned to him, eyes round and hurt. "Fine!" he snapped. "I can take a hint."

He stood up without finishing his food and stormed off. Ric stood and called after him, but it was too late.

"Why did he come over here anyway?" Cord asked.

"I don't know," Ric said. "Lonely, I guess."

"...He's kind of a sad case," Cord said, unusually sympathetic. "...I kind of understand what he means. It is a hypocricy."

"What do you mean?" Ric asked. "That doesn't sound like you."

"Really? I guess I've changed in a year, huh?"

"Yeah, you have," Ric said. "...Cord, why did you leave Harvard?"

"I told you, I just didn't fit there."

"You're not telling me something," Ric insisted. "What is it? You've never kept a secret from me before."

"I just don't want to talk about it, all right?"

"...Okay."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry," Cord eventually apologized. "I didn't mean to yell, I just...went through a lot back there. Maybe I'll tell you more about it sometime, but not yet."

"That's fine." Ric decided to change the subject. "Hey, some kids are throwing a welcoming party at one of the frat houses sometime soon. You going?"

"I might." Cord smiled a little. "I could use a party."

"Yeah, me too."

"I remember some of those beach parties we had on our vacations," Cord said. "Are you still the life of the party like I remember?"

Ric laughed. "I try to be."

"You're still a great dancer?"

Ric nodded. "I can hold my own. You were always the best dancer, though. The girls go wild for you every time."

"Heh. Yeah..." Cord sounded wistful.

"Speaking of girls, are you with anyone?"

"No, I haven't had the time," Cord said quickly. "You?"

"Not yet, but I'm always on the lookout," Ric replied. "What's college life without sex, right?"

"...You really have grown up, haven't you?"

"Why? Because I know about sex?" Ric asked in amusement.

"No, it's everything," Cord said. "Your face, your body, the way you carry yourself...You're still kind of innocent, but you're very much a man."

"Time flies," Ric said. "I still remember when we first met. Remember that?"

"Oh yeah, on the beach," laughed Cord. "Sonny had knocked down your sand castle and you were crying. I remember...I stepped in and fought with Sonny, all to defend you, and I couldn't shake you away from me ever since! Ha ha ha! But I didn't mind."

"We were such goofy kids," Ric said. "Oh God. I still remember the time I kissed you. Remember? Because I saw it on TV?" He shook his head. "We were so stupid."

Cord's eyes were pained. "Yeah...I remember that..." He drew a breath and checked his watch. "Damn. I have a class now. Catch you later, okay?"

Ric looked up at him. "Okay. See you."

Cord was already halfway out of the cafeteria. Ric wondered what the hell had driven him away so quickly. The memories? Why would they upset him so much?

"Cord, what's happened to you?" Ric pondered to himself. "What the hell happened in Harvard?"

**Scene 5: A Deal Between Devils**

Cord was halfway to his next class when a dark figure loomed up before him. Before he knew what had happened, Sonny Corinthos had ushered him aside.

"Been a while, Sonny," Cord said coolly. "Can I help you?"

"It hasn't been long enough, Cord, so let's make this quick," Sonny said dryly. "I've been hearing all kinds of crazy things about you and your Harvard fiasco."

"Jeez, who's spreading that crap? A.J. Quartermeine?"

"It's all over the school, Cord!" Sonny said. "Half the students think it was drugs, the other half think you're a criminal."

"As if you haven't had your share of experiance with both."

Sonny slammed him against the wall. "I'm not a kid anymore, you know, Cord," he said heatedly. "None of us are. This is it! We're playing for keeps now."

"What is your point, Sonny?" Cord asked boredly.

"Whatever it is that you're into, keep Ric out of it," Sonny ordered. "I don't care if it's knocking over old ladies or saving the whales, you keep my brother out. If you do one little thing to get him in trouble, I will make you regret it."

Cord did not look impressed, so Sonny held him harder.

"Don't underestimate me, rich boy," he warned.

"I'm not going to hurt Ric, Sonny!" Cord exclaimed. "Why do you even care? I thought you hated him?"

"Nah, he's my brother, man," Sonny replied. "I don't like him, but that doesn't mean I, you know, I want to see him hurt. Besides, my mother would want me to protect him."

"How very noble of you," Cord said icily. He pushed past Sonny. "I won't hurt Ric. You're just going to have to take my word for it."

"No, I'm going to watch you, Cord," Sonny said. "If I see anything, anything at all, you're going to suffer."

"Hmph." Cord just stormed down the hall.

"Suffer, Cord!" Sonny called after him. He whipped around to the sound of footsteps, and came face-to-face (almost) with a young man who was shorter than him and looked like a high school student. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who doesn't like Cord Williams, either. A.J. Quartermeine." He extended his hand.

Sonny shook his hand. "Sonny Corinthos. Yeah, I've heard of you. What do you want with me?"

"Some help in a matter that I think concerns us both," A.J. said slickly. "I want to find out why Cord was expelled from Harvard."

"Me too," Sonny agreed. "Why do you need my help for that? I don't know anyone actually in Harvard."

"No, but I've heard about your connections," A.J. explained. "I think with your street people and my Harvard people, we can track down the cause of his expulsion. You game?"

"What's in it for you?"

"I just don't like Cord," A.J. said. "He reminds me of Jason."

"That dweeb in pre-med? Why?"

"He's my brother, and I hate him," A.J. said. "He and Cord have this righteous, perfect attitude that I can't stand. If I can get back at either one of them, it'll make my day."

"That's pretty weird, A.J.." Sonny shrugged. "But I'm game. Count me in."

A.J. smiled. "Good. I'll be in touch."

**Scene 6: End of a College Day**

When Ric got to his dorm room that night, a pretty young lady was just exiting. He gave her a bashful smile and went in. A.J. was lying on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling, with only the sheet covering him. He took a drag on his cigarette and glanced at Ric. "Oh, hi."

"Who was that?" Ric inquired with a knowing smile.

"She _was_ Jason's girlfriend," A.J. bragged. He took a drag and exhaled smoke. "Not anymore..."

Ric's face fell. "That's pretty low."

A.J. shrugged. "Who cares? Wouldn't you take your brother's girl if you could?"

Ric considered it as he put his books down on his desk. "I might, but if he found out about it, he would destroy me," he replied. "I mean, I can take him on, but why bother?"

"Well, Jason isn't going to do anything to me," A.J. said confidently. "He will be heartbroken, though, I imagine."

"You hate him that much?"

A.J. nodded. "Perfect Jason," he scoffed. "Yeah, I hate him that much. Ever since he came along, my entire family forgot all about me. I don't know if it's hit blond hair or his blue eyes or what, but something about him just...totally eclipsed me. Ever since then, they treat me like garbage, and that sort of became a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"You're not garbage," Ric said softly. He was sitting at his desk, opening his books to finish some assignments.

A.J. put out his cigarette in an ashtray and then shoved both under his bed. While reaching under, he retrieved a bottle of vodka. Ric glanced at him worriedly, and noticed the sheets around him were slipping dangerously low. For some reason, he looked away, red-faced.

"Do you think drinking that on campus is such a good idea?" Ric asked. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Nineteen."

"You'll be expelled if they find you drinking underage on campus."

A.J. shrugged. "Just don't tell anyone about it."

"I'm not going to, A.J.," Ric said. "I just don't want you to get caught. As your room mate, I would be under suspicion, if not punished, as well."

"I did this all through last year, and I was never expelled," A.J. said. "My room mate didn't mind."

"Where is he now?" Ric asked. "Graduated?"

"...Well...not exactly." A.J. grinned devillishly. "Okay, so he _was_ expelled."

Ric stopped writing mid-sentence. "What!"

"We were caught, and he happened to be drunk that night, and I was sober," A.J. explained. "I just confirmed what they already suspected: that the cigarettes and drinks were his."

"A.J., you framed him!"

"He was a pothead, anyway," A.J. said cavalierly. "Loser like that was never going to make it anywhere."

"Some would say the same about you, you know."

"Whatever." A.J. took a drink from the bottle. "I couldn't be caught, so I did what I had to do. It won't happen again this year, so don't get all bent out of shape."

"It had better not," Ric warned, going back to his essay.

A.J. slid into his pants while Ric wasn't looking and climbed out of bed. He stretched and yawned, shoving the half-empty bottle of liquor back under the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

Ric nodded, wrapped up in his studies. "Mm hm."

A.J. vanished into the bathroom. Ric glanced around at the messy room and sighed. "Little brat..."

There was a knock on the door then. "Come in," Ric called. To his surprise, Sonny walked in.

"Whoa," he said, stepping around the discarded clothing and bedsheets. "You've settled in here pretty quickly, Ric."

"Not me," Ric said. "My room mate, A.J. Quartermeine."

"Oh, him."

Ric looked at him curiously. "You know him?"

"Nah. Well, I've heard of him, seen him around, you know," Sonny explained. "He's a second year, right? What is he, twenty?"

"Nineteen, and a handful," Ric said. "The girl he had in here was his brother's girlfriend."

"Ouch, that's pretty low," Sonny commented. "Is he bothering you, though?"

"No, not really," Ric said. "I can handle him, in any case."

Sonny nodded. "Good, good."

Ric stared at his quiet older brother. "How about you?"

"It's going better than I expected," Sonny said. "Actually, I came to talk to you about Cord."

"Oh no," groaned Ric. "You _have_ met A.J.."

"Why d'you say that?"

"Because A.J. has been going on and on about some mysterious scandal that supposedly forced Cord out of Harvard," Ric said. "Even if you didn't hear it from him, he's probably the one spreading that rumor, that little weirdo."

"It's not true," Ric said. "I know Cord, and...he just wouldn't be involved with anything illegal...unlike some people..."

"There are more criminals in the white collar world than on the streets, Ric," Sonny argued.

"He's going to be a doctor, Sonny! He's not even in business!"

"So what? Doesn't mean he's perfect!" Sonny retorted. "Open your eyes, Ric! Everyone here is an adult, not a kid. People have more to lose during this stage in their life, so they're willing to do just about anything to protect themselves!"

Ric shook his head. "No. Cord's not like that. If there was a scandal, it was probably a misunderstanding. Or he could have been framed! A.J., he framed his previous room mate, and the guy was expelled! Stuff like that happens, too."

"Okay, I'll give you that," Sonny said. "Just be careful, Ric. You can't be so trusting and naive anymore."

"I'm not." Ric gave him a quizzical look. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Mom wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Sonny said. "That's the only reason I'm even here."

"Hmph. I don't need a keeper, Sonny."

"Too bad, Ric."

A.J. returned from his shower, then, clad in black pajama pants and a white T-shirt. He and Sonny locked eyes for a brief moment, and then he lowered his gaze. Saying nothing, he crept into bed.

"Have you two met?" Ric asked.

"No," Sonny and A.J. said simultaneously.

"...Well, A.J., this is my brother, Sonny Corinthos," Ric introduced him. "Sonny, this is A.J. Quartermeine."

They acknowledged each other with a nod. Sonny added, "I'm rooming with your brother, you know."

A.J.'s eyes lit. "Really? With Jason?"

Sonny nodded.

A.J. opened his mouth to suggest that they team up against Jason, but then remembered that Ric was there. He shut his mouth and sat back down (he'd risen halfway to his feet).

"Kind of funny how that worked out," Ric observed. "The two beloved sons in the same room, and their rival brothers in the other. What room number do you have, anyway?"

"Three-o-four."

"Right beneath us," Ric said. "Strange coincidence..."

A.J. shook his head. "Who cares, Ric?"

Ric gave him a look.

"Anyway, I have some work to do," Sonny said. "See you later, Ric." He glanced at A.J.. "...A.J..."

Ric nodded."Later." Once he was gone, he turned to A.J.. "You've been going around spreading lies about Cord, haven't you?"

"I told you, it's all over the campus--"

"Yeah, because of you!" Ric interrupted. "What's your problem with him, anyway? He never did anything to you. I was the one who banged into you by mistake yesterday."

"I just don't like him," A.J. replied. "He reminds me of my brother."

"But he's not your brother, A.J.!"

"...I just don't like him." A.J. swung both legs into bed and lay down. "I'm not exactly fond of you, either, for your information. Good night."

He shut off his light and turned his back on Ric. Ric might have argued further, but he still had work to finish. Although he was distracted, he did his best to refocus on his paper.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter Two

  


**Part 2**

**Foreword:** Yes, the format is done differently in this story. It's more 'on-screen' type writing, I think, with a focus on dialogue instead of descriptive. It's also done in scenes and parts. Just to repeat : Cord is my character, not a drudged up old GH character ;-p And no, he's not as pointless as you may think...

  
**Scene 1: Normal Life**

A.J. woke up clearminded the next day, and earlier than Ric. He got dressed and headed out to the campus grounds for a walk. It was a cool morning, the sun was just rising, and there was silence. It was a good time for a solitary morning drink.

Staring around at the empty campus, A.J. felt a wave of sadness sweep over him. He drank quickly to numb it, but not before his mind started eating away at himself again. Standing in the midst of normalicy always embittered him, made him wonder why he was forced to be so different, so set apart, so...alone.

_It's not my fault,_ he thought to himself. _Everyone hates me. How the hell was I supposed to have learned to love and trust when no one ever loved or trusted me? **I don't know how to live**. Talking to people, making friends, falling in love, trusting humans...I don't know how to do those things, and no matter how hard I try...I can never quite...do it..._

A.J. sighed and sat down on a bench. _I'm not...even good enough for myself...how can I be good enough for this world?_

"A.J.!"

A.J. looked up, and Cord was standing over him. A.J. gave him a smirk. "Hey, Cord. Long time no see."

"What the hell are you doing, A.J.?" Cord asked furiously.

"What am I doing, Cord?" A.J. inquired cynically. "You know exactly what I'm doing, you sick bastard."

"Why, A.J.?" Cord asked, sounding hurt. "What did I ever do to you? Huh? Is it because of my friendship with Ric?"

A.J. shook his head. "I could care less about your stupid friend. It's about last summer. You know what you've done to me, so stop acting innocent."

"I never did anything to you that you didn't ask for," Cord said angrily. "We had an understanding. I thought you were fine with it!"

"You took advantage of my rivalry with Jason," A.J. said heatedly. "You used me for your own reasons and then cast me aside like less than dirt. You thought I was fine with that!"

"I thought you understood things. You said you'd be okay!"

"You gave me no choice!" A.J. argued. "What was I supposed to say, eh! What!"

"Shh, stop yelling," Cord whispered. "I don't want to fight with you, A.J.. I really don't."

"Too late, we're already at war," sneered A.J..

"A.J., please, I'm sorry for hurting you," Cord apologized desperately. "You would really destroy my life over last summer? You would take it that far?"

"You're going to have to wait and see how far I take it," A.J. said calmly. "Until then, don't even cross my path."

"...A.J...What are you planning to do?"

A.J. stood up from the bench. "...I'm going to find out what you did at Harvard, and what I do with it is my business," he said. "Don't bother trying to stop me."

Cord turned his face. "Damn it. A.J...I'm starting to wish I'd never met you."

A.J. poked his chest. "_You_ sought me out, remember?" he said. "And yeah, I wish you never had, too."

Cord touched his hand briefly. "A.J., can't you just let it go? I didn't have bad intentions, you know..."

A.J. pushed past him. "Save your excuses," he said bitterly. "Leave me alone..."

Cord gave him one last, sad look, and then headed off. A.J. stared after him, melancholy as well. "...like everyone else does."

**Scene 2: Melissa's Story**

Ric woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. He lazily rolled out of bed and opened the door, expecting A.J. or Sonny, maybe Cord. However, it was the girl from last night.

"Oh, hi, uh...A.J.'s not here," he said sleepily.

"Oh. Do you know where he is?" the woman asked. She was a very pretty girl, with black hair and large light green eyes, even if they were hidden with wireframe glasses.

"No, I don't," Ric said. He smiled sheepishly. "I just woke up."

"Heh. I see," she chuckled. "Um, would you mind if I waited. I have to talk to him."

"Sure, come in," Ric said, stepping aside. "A.J.'s side is kind of a mess, but..."

"That's okay, it always is," she said with a smile. "Um, I'm Melissa."

Ric shook her hand lightly. "Ric Lansing."

"Nice to meet a friend of Cord and A.J.'s."

"You know Cord?"

"Oh yeah, he's A.J.'s friend."

Ric froze, wondering if he had heard right. "His...friend?"

"Didn't you meet Cord through A.J.?"

"No, I've known Cord since we were kids," Ric said. "Our vacation houses were next to one another's."

"Oh! I thought A.J. had introduced you," Melissa said. "Yeah, they've known each other for a while. Cord transferred here in the middle of last year, and he and A.J. were inseparable after they met. They hung out around Port Charles all summer. I was dating Jason, so I saw them at the Q mansion quite a lot."

_That explains why Cord wasn't at the vineyard last summer,_ Ric thought. However, he stayed calm on the surface. "Oh."

Melissa bowed her head. "I know what you're thinking," she said. "How can I just go with one brother and then be with the other? I can't believe it myself."

"I wasn't--"

"A.J. has been after me ever since I went with Jason," Melissa said, upset. "I know he just wants me to hurt Jason, I knew that! But...Jason is nice and everything, but I felt...I felt _so sorry_ for A.J.. He's so pitiful. His whole family treats him like a loser, but he's really a smart guy. We talked, and...one thing led to another, last night..." She shook her head. "I'm not a bad person! I'm really not! I just...I don't know what happened."

Ric put a hand on her shoulder. "Things happen like that, Melissa. It's not anyone's fault."

Melissa sniffled. "No, it's my fault," she said. "I cheated on a good man, a nice man...and I let A.J. ruin me, use me. Now, I'm going to have to tell Jason the truth, and tell A.J. it's over. You know, I have to hurt these two guys, break their hearts, just because I was so stupid."

"It'll be okay," Ric reassured her. "Everything happens for a reason. Maybe you just weren't meant to be with either one of them. Besides, there's no such thing as a perfect relationship, especially so early on in life."

"Yeah, you're right, but mistakes can be so painful," Melissa said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be more careful about giving your heart away so easily from now on," Ric said. "You're a pretty girl, you'll be fine."

Melissa smiled. "Thank you." She looked at her watch. "Where is A.J.? I have a class in ten minutes."

"I'll tell him you wanted to see him when I find him."

"Thanks," Melissa said gratefully. "And hey, thank you so much for listening. I was completely freaking out before I talked to you about it."

"No problem."

She smiled and then hurried off. Ric smiled after her...until he realized that he was late for class, too. As he rushed to get together, he began to think about what she had said.

"A.J. and Cord were friends?" he muttered. "Why the hell are they acting like strangers? Jeez..."

He sat down to put his socks on. _That explains the sympathy,_ he thought. _When Cord said he understands how A.J. feels, that it's a hypocricy...if he knows A.J. well, that's why he understands how he feels. But other than that, he's talked about A.J. as if he were a stranger. Why? Why would he hide that from me? A.J.'s not so pathetic that Cord should be embarassed of having been his friend..._

Ric frowned, stepping into his shoes. "Why aren't they friends anymore, though?" he wondered aloud. "What the hell happened between them?" He sighed, gathering his books. "It is like high school grown up..."

**Scene 3: Lunchtime Confessions**

Cord and A.J. were suspiciously absent from the cafeteria at noon. However, Jason Quartermeine was sitting alone at a table, reading a book. Ric sat at the table with him, garnering a timid glance from the handsome (if ultra-preppy) pre-med.

Ric gave him a smile. "Hi."

Jason nervously nodded. "Hi."

Deciding not to waste time, Ric asked him, "Do you know Cord Williams?"

Jason frowned a little. "Yes, he was my brother's friend."

So, it was true. Ric chewed this over for a moment. "He was at your home a lot?"

"Yes."

"...So, what is it with you and A.J.?" Ric asked. "He hates you...?"

"Yes, he's jealous of me for some reason," Jason said. "I...try to reach out to him, but...he hates me. So, I avoid him."

Ric thought of A.J.'s romp with Jason's girlfriend Melissa and felt a little sorry for him. "He won't forgive you?"

"No."

Out of the blue, A.J. suddenly appeared at their table. "Didn't know you two got along," he said darkly.

Ric stood. "I was just waiting for you. See you, Jason."

Jason nodded, looking somewhat confused. A.J. stomped clear to the other side of the cafeteria, and Ric followed. "Why the hell were you talking to him?" he asked as they sat down.

"I was curious about the man you're so insatiably jealous of," Ric said. "He doesn't seem worth the effort."

"He's hateful, trust me," A.J. said. "He seems nice, but he's really smug deep down from all the love he's been handed. Little bastard hasn't suffered a day in his damn life."

"Okay, okay," Ric said. He stared at A.J., wondering if the man was following him because of his ties to Cord. "...So, are we like...unspoken friends or something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You keep following me."

A.J. shifted. "Well...I...I don't like being alone," he admitted. "You sort of fell in my path, and yeah, I was annoyed, but...we don't hate each other, right?"

"No, I don't hate you, A.J.," Ric said. "You're a pain in the ass, though."

"Fair enough," A.J. replied. "You're a high-handed prick, though."

Ric gave him a look. "..."

A.J. just smiled. "...It's good to have a friend, anyway."

"Didn't you hang out with anyone last year?" Ric asked, seizing the opening.

A.J. lowered his gaze. "There was this one guy," he said softly. "Yeah, I thought we were friends...but he turned out to be a selfish bastard. He was just using me, and then...he ditched me, like everyone else does."

Ric's brow furrowed. He couldn't imagine Cord doing something so cold for no reason, even to a whining brat like A.J.. "Why did he ditch you?"

"I caught on to his angle," A.J. replied. "I confronted him with the truth, and he couldn't handle it. I guess he just wanted--" His hazel eyes raised to Ric's face. "--an easier friend. Someone uncomplicated, easy to be with..." A.J. stabbed a piece of food with his fork. "That's what everyone wants, isn't it? Someone nice and happy and normal, or at least someone who pretends to be."

"You're in a bad mood," Ric commented. "...And you're wrong. Some people like challenges, and some people are worth the challenge."

A.J. was leaning his face on his hand, twirling his fork through the food. He wondered if Ric was talking about him, but doubted it. "All I know is...everyone abandons me eventually, for one reason or another."

"There's a difference between being a challenge and chasing people away," Ric told him gently. "Maybe you're blurring the lines?"

"I don't know," A.J. said glumly. "I'm just being myself. I can't help the way I am."

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

A.J. laughed bitterly. "Ha ha ha..."

"What?"

"Nothing to worry about?" A.J. echoed incredulously. "_I am_ my own worst problem, Ric! Look at me! I'm drunk at twelve-thirty noon! Other than Jason, I'm my own worst enemy. And you think my being me gives me nothing to worry about?" He laughed again.

"..." Ric suddenly realized that he was getting to involved with A.J.. Here he was, a young, enthusiastic student with his whole life ahead of him...and he was here, listening to A.J. go on and on with his depressing life issues. It was cold, but he knew he shouldn't be hampering his college experiance with poor, broken little A.J..

"Are you ever happy?" he asked.

"Rarely," A.J. said. "Why? Do you see any reason why I should be happy?"

"You're here, aren't you?" Ric said. "You're rich, you seem smart enough, and you're a good-looking guy."

"You think so?" A.J. said cynically. He then rolled his eyes and leaned his head on his hand again. "Tch..."

"That attitude is hard to take," Ric told him. "If you don't change it, you'll--"

"Don't give me that BS," A.J. scoffed. "That's what my parents keep telling me! 'Change your attitude,' 'change your attitude'! I'm so sick of that crap! I can't change! I'm like this!"

"..." Ric wanted to tell him this was the reason everyone left, and that he was leaving now. He knew he had no reason not to, but for some reason...he couldn't.

"I'm like...this..." A.J. stared at the table miserably. "...I'm not the only one with problems. Your friend Cord, you, everyone...everyone has their issues. Everyone else just keeps it inside, sucks up all their pride for the sake of being normal and takes all the crap people give them. Well, I don't want to live like that!"

Ric suddenly had an urge to hold his hand, touch his face, tell him it would be all right. It was a strange emotion that was stronger than sympathy, and shouldn't have been triggered by a man. Ric stared him over, pondering why he felt so much for the guy.

"Why am I even saying all this to you?" A.J. asked, obviously confused as well. "I'm doing the same thing I did last year, the exact same thing."

"Yeah?"

A.J. nodded. "Yeah. I opened my mouth to a stranger, said too much, got..." He bit his bottom lip in thought. "...I can't do that again." He rubbed his face. "Ohhh...okay. I'm going to shut up."

Ric smiled. "Thought you never would."

"Partly because I have a class," A.J. added with a grin. He checked his watch. "See ya!"

"See you, A.J..." Ric said. "...A handful..." he muttered once he was gone. "...but...he's also..."

**Scene 4: Plotting**

On his way to class, A.J. tracked down Sonny. Sonny seemed in a hurry, but he stopped to talk with an impatient, "Yeah?"

"One of my sources called me back," A.J. informed him. "They managed to find a person who was involved in whatever the scandal was, but they can't get to him. He's in school somewhere down south."

"Got the address?"

A.J. handed him a paper. Unbeknownst to them both, Ric was passing by and caught the exchange.

"I'll have my guys check it out," Sonny said. "Later."

He went, but before A.J. could get to his own class, Ric came up to him. Startled, A.J.'s eyes went wide. "H-hey, didn't know you were going this way."

"What's going on with you and my brother?" Ric asked. He was beginning to get aggravated with all the secrets A.J. was keeping from him. "Hm?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying, A.J.!" Ric snapped. "Stop lying to me, damn it! I talked to Melissa and Jason; I know you and Cord were friends last year. I know you're up to something with Sonny. You're stringing everyone I know along in some weird plan, and you're lying to me. What the hell are you up to!"

Looking caught, A.J. shifted on his feet. "I'm not trying to do anything to you, Ric," he said honestly. "It's Cord, all right?"

"What about him?"

"He's the friend that ditched me," A.J. admitted. "I'm trying to do something to him. It's none of your business, so don't even start taking sides! Just step aside and let me do what I'm trying to do."

"You're going to hurt him, and he's my friend," Ric said. "I can't just step aside."

"It has nothing to do with you, Ric!" A.J. said. "Please, don't get in the middle. I don't want to...make you an enemy."

"No?"

"No. But if you get in my way, I will destroy you," A.J. told him. "Don't doubt that I can, and don't doubt that I will."

With that, he left. Ric curled his fist, but went on his way down the hall.

**Scene 5: Adult Feelings**

Ric warned Cord about A.J. that evening. They were alone in the school's large library, studying side by side. Cord listened to Ric, but didn't seemed as worried as he should have been. Instead, he got more and more weary with each word. At the end of it all, he took a long drink from his coffee thermose.

"...I never meant to make him an enemy," he said. "I was a little too callous with him, I admit that, but it was only because I couldn't stand his darkness. I know it sounds kind of overdramatic, but his soul is so...steeped in bitterness and hatred. It draws you in at first, and then it begins to suffocate you."

"I know what you mean."

"No, you don't," Cord said. "Ric, you haven't been around A.J. as long as I was, and you don't know him as well as I do. It's kind of cruel, but I hope you never do."

"You have your rivalry with your brother, but you don't let it consume you," Cord told him. "You're strong, optimistic, kind of innocent...Don't let A.J. draw you in and ruin that."

Ric was quiet. He wondered if it wasn't too late...

"...Maybe I'm just fighting life," Cord exhaled. "No one stays like you are now forever. Everyone has to face life eventually, gets jaded, bitter...that hard edge the world will put on you...I'm being selfish. I lost that innocence you have, and now I'm just trying to cling to yours, since it's so refreshing. I am trying to protect you, but also...I think I'm trying to protect myself."

Ric looked puzzled. "Protect yourself?"

"I couldn't stand seeing you embittered to life," Cord said, genuinely concerned. "You've become a part of me over the years, and...that's the only part of me that hasn't died."

"What are you talking about?" Ric asked. "No part of you has died."

"Yeah, I've lost a lot," Cord said softly. "A.J. is right, something did happen in Harvard. It wasn't drugs or rape or anything illegal, so don't worry, heh heh. But it was life-altering."

"Good or bad?"

"...More difficult and painful than anything else," Cord said. His striking profile was deeply sorrowful. "...That's why I'm trying to move on now. But A.J. isn't making it easy."

"I tried to talk to him, but he won't listen," Ric said. He lightly hit his fist on the table. "Damn him..."

Cord put a hand on his fist. "You don't have to worry about it," he said. "A.J. is my problem, his hatred is my doing. Stay out of it, okay?"

"But--"

"Please, Ric."

"Okay, I'll stay out of it." Ric glanced at Cord's hand and felt his face go warm. "..."

"Sorry." Cord removed his hand quickly. "...I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ric said.

"No, it's not," Cord said certainly. "College is confusing enough without..."

Ric stared at him. "Without what?"

Cord smiled a little. "Experimenting."

Ric blinked.

Cord drank from his thermose again. "...This isn't good. Forget I said anything."

"Wait, Cord, are you saying you have...sexual feelings for me?" Ric asked.

"Hey, you kissed me back then, remember?" Cord joked weakly.

"Listen, never mind," Cord insisted. "I've been...bored and lonely this year, so I guess it's getting to me."

Ric cocked his head questioningly. "But that doesn't mean you wouldn't want to, does it?"

Cord turned to him. "Honestly, there's nothing I would enjoy more than to be with you fully, Ric."

Ric drew a breath, eyebrows raised. "Whoa..."

"But I don't want you to worry about it," Cord said. "I'm not going to start feeling you up or hitting on you. You're straight. I'm fine with that."

"Cord..."

Cord smiled. "Go get a girl and don't worry about me. I'll find someone."

"Yeah, you will," Ric said. "...If I ever do want to experiment, though...you'll be the first to know."

"Don't give me hope, Ric," Cord smirked. "You're a playboy, you always have been."

"Well...yeah, I am," Ric chuckled. "But if I ever do get bored on this side of the playing field, I'll call you."

"Sure." Cord touched his face briefly and stood. "Anyway, I got to get going. See you around."

"You too."

Ric stared at his hand, the one Cord had held for a moment. His mind was blank, but his heart was racing. Part of him did want to go after Cord and see what happened, but the other part was afraid. So he stayed, and sank into an even deeper confusement.

**Scene 6: Bedtime Espionage**

The phone call came late that evening. A.J. was working on his assignments for a change when his cell phone rang. He jumped for it and answered.

"Hello!"

Ric came in just then, but A.J. did not hear the door. Ric stood by the door, listening to him on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm A.J. Quartermeine...Yes...Yeah, Sonny told you, right? ...Ah ha...ah ha...yeah..." His eyes sparkled suddenly, and he lifted his head. "So, that's it! ...Ah ha...yes, thank you...ah ha...no...nope...Okay, bye." He hung up laughing. "Oh ho ho ho...Cord, you sick fu--"

"Not again."

A.J. jumped and turned. "Where'd you come from!"

"I want you to stop this feud with Cord!" Ric yelled, shutting the door behind him.

A.J. held up his hands in defense. "It's over! I got the information I wanted."

Ric threw his books aside. "What are you going to do with whatever twisted thing you've drudged up?"

"Nothing!" A.J. said. "Honestly, I'm not going to do anything with it. I just wanted Cord to know I _can_ get him if I want to."

Ric sat on his bed. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's it," A.J. said simply.

"It better be," Ric said tensely. "Cord is my best friend, and frankly, I'm tired of your problems with him. Let it go."

"Or what?" A.J. challenged him.

Ric gave him a threatening look. "I'm not going to say it again. You're really getting on my nerves."

"I'm too tired to bother with you," A.J. said nonchalantly. He put his work aside and climbed into bed. "I'm going to sleep."

Ric was going to do the same. It had been a very long, harrowing day, and he felt more tired than usual.

**End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter Three

  


**Part 3**

**Foreword:** Never mind the interlude song! I know this is supposed to be the 1980s - the early 1990s! I only used the song because it suits A.J.'s character and the dramatic (ha haa...) scene and the scenes to follow. It is not playing on the radio or anything, okay? So don't nitpick about it ;-) It's A.J.'s character theme...sort of...

  
**Scene 1: Friday Night Party Wound Up and Undone **

Friday came sooner than expected. Ric and A.J. didn't speak too much during the rest of the week, driving A.J. into a deeper depression. He drank continuously, wallowing in hatred and self-pity.

Cord and Ric did not mention the sexual tension, but it was certainly there. Every time Cord smiled at him, he felt a little bit of his heart tug. By the end of the week, he was seriously considering 'experimenting' with him.

Friday night's party (which had changed locations from a frat house to a home near the school) would be the deciding factor. Ric planned to let loose and have fun with any girls that might catch his interest. If that didn't take his mind off of Cord, nothing would, and he would go with him.

Cord didn't know about the plan, but he tagged along with Ric to the evening party. They showed up early, but A.J. was already there, sitting at the bar drinking. Both Ric and Cord ignored him.

Although he seemed completely self-absorbed, A.J. did not miss seeing them. He could tell they were ignoring him, and blamed Cord for it. For the main part of the party, he sat in his dark corner, watching. Ric was having fun with girls, and Cord was enjoying himself enough just by watching him dance.

"They're so stupid," A.J. grumbled to himself. He downed a glass and stumbled down from the bar. He found Jason in a quiet corner and started on him. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I was invited."

"By who?" A.J. asked. He turned to the nearest group of guys. "Did you guys invite this loser?"

"Hey, no way."

"No man."

"Uh uh."

A.J. laughed and started to make his way through the crowd, asking everyone if they'd invited Jason. Pretty soon, most of the party-goers were laughing at Jason, who just stood quietly, turning red. At some point, A.J. dragged his younger brother into a drinking game. Jason tried to protest, but he was sat down and two bottles were placed between them.

Ric and Cord stopped dancing, joining the crowd around the two Q brothers. Ric shook his head. "This is so wrong."

"Yeah," Cord agreed. "A.J. is a jerk."

After only a few drinks, Jason was looking dazed. The crowd was dying with laughter, and A.J. was spewing insults. Melissa pushed through the crowd, shouting furiously, "A.J.!"

A.J. looked up at her. "Oh, look who decided to show up, the little campus whore," he said ruthlessly. He stood, wobbling, and put an arm around her waist. "What do you want? Wasn't the night before last enough for you?"

Melissa's eyes (now seeing through contacts instead of glasses) filled with tears. "A.J., you...you..."

"I'll take you in a moment, baby," A.J. said rudely. "Let me just finish outdrinking your ex-boyfriend. He couldn't hold you, can't hold his drinks...can you, Jason?"

Jason bowed his head. "..."

"A.J., get your hands off of me!" Melissa said, struggling. "Let me go!"

"Why? I'm out of siblings for you to steal," A.J. said. He swung her into the arms of a nearby jock. "There you go!"

Melissa struggled away from him and faced A.J., crying. A.J. just grinned cruelly at her. Shaking with anger and hurt, she swung back and slapped him clear across the face. A.J. touched his cheek briefly, and then slapped her back. "You dirty little bitch!"

Ric came forward at this and shoved A.J. backwards. "What the hell are you doing!"

Melissa ran away sobbing. "I hate you! I'm calling the cops!"

Jason stood and went after her. A.J. howled with laughter. "Guess he doesn't mind being two-timed, huh?"

The young man whose parents owned the house approached. "Hey! If she's going to call the cops, this party has to end--NOW!"

There were groans from the crowd. Still, they began to filter out. A.J., Ric, and Cord were the last to leave. "Come on, guys, get lost! Please!" the young man pleaded.

A.J. downed the last of an expensive bottle of liquor and threw it aside callously. "Yeah, I'm going," he said, stumbling away. "I'm going. Great party."

Ric and Cord followed A.J. outside. A.J. climbed into a car and Ric jumped after him. "Hey! You can't drive like that!"

A.J. pushed Ric away from the car door. "Bite me."

Ric opened the car's back door and climbed in. "I'm not getting out until you give me the keys, A.J.!"

Cord climbed in beside him. Before he had even closed the door, the car zoomed out of its parking spot. Ric and Cord were jostled about, and A.J. just laughed.

"A.J., you can't drive like this!" Ric shouted. "Let me out!"

Cord slammed the back door. "A.J., come on, this is dangerous."

"Shut up, you freak!" A.J. said drunkenly. "Hey, hey, Ric!" He glanced to the back seats at Ric. "You wanna know why he was kicked out of school?"

"A.J., stop!" Cord pleaded. "Come on!"

"He was caught screwing a guy!" A.J. announced. "Yeah, I should have known. I should have known. I mean, he screwed me, too."

Ric stared at him in horror. "..." He glanced at Cord, and then yelled at A.J., "Watch the road, dammit!"

"Isn't that something?" A.J. went on. "Cord isn't just experimenting, either. He's gay! That's why they kicked him out of Harvard! Ha ha ha ha ha! No one wants a fag dorming on their campus! So he came here, so he can live at home!"

"Watch the road, A.J.!" Ric screamed as they swerved off the lane.

"You going to try and deny it, Cord?" A.J. asked. "No? Aw, come on, what happened to all your attitude, your gusto? Huh! I thought you were perfect!"

"A.J., shut the hell up!" Cord roared. "Just shut the hell up already!"

A.J. burst into laughter. Cord held his head in his hands miserably.

"Just drive, A.J.," said a very terrified Ric. "Slow down!"

"I told you that your friend was a freak, Ric," A.J. went on. "Believe me now?"

"You're the only freak here," Ric replied furiously. "You're doing all this because of a broken heart, A.J.? You're going to kill all of us, you jackass!"

"Broken heart? From Cord?" A.J. laughed. "Don't be an idiot!" He stepped harder on the pedal. "I don't give a damn about Cord! I just hate being used..."

"SLOW DOWN!"

A.J. laughed, glancing back at Ric. "Scared, Ric? I told you to stay out of things, but no, you had to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. Of course! You just had to go digging for a reason to hate me!"

Ric leaned over the seat to stop A.J. from turning his face from the road. "I wasn't trying to hate you," he told him. "I still don't hate you, all right? Just stop the car and we'll all talk."

"You're not a good liar," A.J. said knowingly. "You hate me."

"A.J., please." Ric put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, slow down. I don't hate you. I was actually starting to feel---" Ric broke off, eyes going wide.

A.J. slammed the brakes and turned the wheel frantically. They narrowly avoided the truck zooming towards them, but went off the road. There was a horrible sound of crunching metal and shattering glass, and Ric was thrown back into the back seat. He hit Cord and then the floor.

** Interlude Boulevard of Broken Dreams **

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

**Scene 2: Consequences**

It took a moment for Ric to regain his mindset. He sat up, back hurting, and turned to Cord. His friend was holding his head, but seemed okay. Ric leaned over to the driver's side, fearing what he might find.

A.J. turned to look at him, trembling but not injured. He was very quiet, and climbed out of the car.

In the crisp, chilly night, the three stood. The car had smashed into a tree, and stood smoking into the deserted forest. A.J. was hugging himself, still shaking, and paced back and forth.

"I'm going to call for help," Ric finally said.

"No!" A.J. yelped, running up to him. "You can't do that!"

Ric stared at him. "..."

"My parents can't find out about this! The school--I'll be expelled!" A.J. said. "Come on, you can't do that to me..."

"Can't do that to you!" Ric shouted at him. "To you! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!"

"I-I'm sorry," A.J. said, suddenly timid. "I'm sorry. Just please, please don't call anyone! We'll have it towed in the morning, okay? No one has to know how it happened."

"Why shouldn't I call anyone, A.J.?" Ric asked angrily. "WHY! You should be expelled! You don't even want to be in school!"

"Yes, I do!" A.J. said. "I do, I just...I...I get so screwed up sometimes. Please, you can't, you can't do that to me!"

Cord lifted a hand. "Hey. You two figure it out," he said tiredly. "I'm going to catch a ride back home."

"Are you sure you're okay, Cord?" Ric asked.

Cord nodded. "Yeah. I just want to go to sleep. See you around."

Ric sat down on the small, undamaged part of the car hood. "Okay..."

He headed off into the forest. When he was gone, Ric looked down at A.J. again. "You..."

A.J. was nervously banging a fist into his palm. "...I'm sorry."

"Are you going to call the cops?"

Ric exhaled. "No. I'm not."

"Thank you," A.J. said in relief. "Let's go back."

He started to walk away, but Ric grabbed him by the arm. "Wait. There's something I need to do first."

A.J. eyed him. "What? We're in the middle of nowhere! What?"

Ric pressed his lips together. "...You."

"Huh?"

Ric pulled the dazed youth close, and then pushed him over his knees. A.J. turned red before his mind grasped what was happening. He frowned in befuddlement, staring at the dark forest ground. "H-hey! Wha?"

"I don't care if we're almost the same age, if you're an adult, if you're offended, anything." Ric looked around and then removed A.J.'s shoe. "You're a little punk, and you're going to pay for it."

A.J. glanced back over his shoulder pitifully. "W-what are you doing?"

Ric gave him a nasty smile. "It should be obvious, A.J.." He took a firm grip on the shoe and then slapped it across the young man's bottom. "_I_ am going to punish you."

A.J. flinched. "You..." He was struck again. "Ow, hey! You can't--"

"Yes, I can," Ric said. He began to hit A.J. continuously. "I can, and I'm going to. You're a whiny, spoiled little self-centered brat."

"O-ow! Ow!" A.J. yelped. "_Ow_! Stop it! I'm not a little kid!"

"I don't care," Ric said calmly. "You've been asking for this, now stay still!"

A.J. just kicked. "No! I'm not going to let you treat me like this!"

Ric pinned A.J. down more firmly. Not satisfied with the muted whacks, he struggled with A.J.'s belt until it was off, and yanked the back of his jeans down. A.J., of course, screamed in an outraged protest, but Ric ignored him. He was pretty strong for such a small guy, but Ric was able to hold him in place. He tossed the shoe aside and began to smack A.J.'s boxer shorts-covered bottom with his hand.

This hurt more than A.J. might have guessed. He yelped and squirmed, but Ric had him in place. Deeply humiliated, he felt his hazel eyes beginning to swim with tears, but he refused to cry.

"You could have killed us with your damn rebel act," Ric scolded him. "I don't care if you're not the only college kid who's crashed a car; age isn't an excuse, neither is whatever feelings you have towards Jason."

"Let me go," A.J. whined. "This is ridiculous!"

"And speeding on the highway plastered isn't?" Ric pointed out, spanking the youth harder as he spoke. "You know, your problem isn't even Jason. It's not him, your family, Cord, Melissa, or anyone in this damn world! It's you!"

"Ow, stop lecturing me," whimpered A.J.. "Ow...I don't have a problem..."

"Yes, you do," Ric said, voice softening but not his whacks. "A.J., you hate yourself."

"But that's still not an excuse to destroy everything!" Ric said, voice stern again. "Don't you want to be happy?"

A.J. bit his trembling bottom lip. "I..." The tears began to fall into the darkness beneath him. "...I can't be happy!" he sobbed. "There's...there's nothing wrong with me! It's--it's everyone! Everyone hates me! I don't even remember how to be a normal person! Okay! I can't be happy!"

A.J. buried his hands in his face, crying. "I just want everyone to pay for what they've done to me!" he yelled. "Why is that wrong! Why!"

"Revenge isn't a reason to live, A.J.."

"I don't have anything else," A.J. said weakly. He flinched as another whack landed. "Mmp..."

Ric drew a breath and let his hand rest on A.J.'s bottom. "...A.J..."

"I don't have anything...I never will..." A.J. cried. "Why are you punishing for that!"

"You know damn well that isn't what I'm punishing you for," Ric said. "...Okay, stand up."

Ric helped A.J. stand, slipping his pants up again. A.J. crumbled, falling into Ric's arms. Ric held him, a little uncomfortable having the wreck of a man leaning into him. Still, it felt good to feel him crying out his angst instead of letting it eat him, and it also felt good to hold him close. "Shh. It's okay."

"No, it's not," A.J. cried, shaking. "Nothing's okay."

"Well, it will be." Ric touched the side of A.J.'s tear-tracked face. "You'll be okay."

A.J. shuddered, trying to calm himself. His fist was clutching Ric's shirt, body feeling his warmth, back being rubbed by his strong, comforting hands...which had just spanked the hell out of him...

"I can't believe I'm doing this again," A.J. sobbed. "It's just like with Cord...crying, being so damn weak...letting you hold me..."

Ric stroked his hair. "..."

"But he never hit me," A.J. sniffled. He looked up at Ric, sullen. "You hit me."

Ric smiled a little, smelling the alcahol on his breath. "You deserved it." He stood up from the car hood, still holding A.J. in his arms. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

A.J. shook his head. "I can't. I don't want to go back. I...let's just stay here...okay?"

Ric sighed. "Why, A.J.?"

A.J. just gave him a pleading look. Ric sighed and opened the car door. They got into the back, and A.J. leaned on him.

They were shut off from the world, it seemed, and A.J. began to calm. The best part about suffering, he'd always thought, was when there was someone near to comfort you. Not that it dulled the pain at all, but it made that constant sorrow seem tolerable, even worth it.

A.J. took Ric's hand into his own, feeling the warmth on his palm. He ran his fingers over his palm for a moment, and then leaned down and kissed it. He felt Ric's hand twitch in surprise, but he kept kissing him.

"A.J., I can't..."

A.J. looked up at him. "You're not into guys?"

"No, it's just..." Ric shifted. "I told Cord that if I ever wanted a guy, it would be him."

"Cord doesn't need you, Ric," A.J. said. "I need you."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Ric asked. "I just spanked you."

A.J. smirked a little. "Yeah, I know. Now comfort me."

"Oh, jeez, A.J., if that turned you on..."

A.J. put his arms around Ric's neck. "You could have just beat me up," he pointed out.

"I don't want to beat you up, A.J.," Ric said. "You're just...a confused, self-destructive child. I wasn't about to punch you or anything."

"How noble of you." A.J. kissed Ric's cheek. "Seriously...it was weird, but I did deserve it." He wiped his eyes. "I haven't been...spanked in years...and I never thought I would be again. But...I'm glad you did."

Ric raised his eyebrows. "You are?"

A.J. nodded. "You're different from Cord," he said. "You're stronger, and you haven't been trying to seduce me. You just do what you think is right without worrying about it. I need someone like that, someone who isn't afraid to..."

"To put you in place?"

A.J. shrugged. "Maybe." He pulled Ric closer by the collar of his shirt. "Kiss me."

"A.J.!"

"Please?"

Ric's heart began to pull again, and he made the mistake of locking eyes with the young Quartermeine. Partly out of pity and partly out of an indescribable emotion, he leaned forward and awkwardly kissed him. A.J. kissed back, and it became very evident he was an experienced kisser (among other things). Ric allowed it, although his mind was racing with thoughts of 'What am I doing?'

A.J. put his arms around Ric's neck, kissing him verociously. They leaned back into the seats, A.J. being held on top by Ric. He could feel Ric's uncertainty, so he leaned into him, guided him until he began to warm up.

"A.J., A.J., stop," Ric gasped when he got a chance. "Hey, are you sure about this? I mean, you want to get involved with another guy?"

"Do you?" A.J. asked. His face was flushed, hair fallen over his pointy-featured face.

Ric replied by overtaking A.J.. Once on top of the smaller man, he kissed him aggresively. Taking this as consent, A.J. tore the man's shirt off and licked his neck. Ric's hands went down his body, strong and surprisingly rough. A.J. bit him, reached for the zipper on his pants, and they kissed again. Ric slammed him down against the backseats, and held him down by his wrists. A.J. smiled a little sheepishly, feeling helpless. Ric touched his face assuringly. "I'm sure," he said softly. "Now shut up already and turn over."

A.J. smirked and rolled onto his stomach. Ric kissed his neck, a seeringly hot, pleasurable kiss, and let his hands wander his body more, while sliding his clothing off with a very expert, slick touch. Their clothing slid off quickly, but not too quickly, as the windows began to fog.

_Here I go again,_ A.J. thought as he softly moaned in pleasure. _Again, again...but it's so much better this time. It's so...so...It feels good...If I regret it later who cares? This just feels so damn good..._

Ric kissed him, and their gaze met briefly over A.J.'s shoulder. Ric gave him that dashing smile of his, and A.J. kissed him tenderly. It was one of those moments just before you connected with someone, and you knew you were sinking into something deeper than anticipated, but you also knew you were helpless against it. It was strange, Ric thought, how helpless humans were in the face of their own emotions.

**End of Part 3**


	4. Chapter Four

  


**Part 4**

**Foreword:** This is becoming a soap opera in and of itself. I like it, though! I think it sums up college life...but in a soap+slash way! Since I'm mad at the current GH storyline anyway, twisting the reality of Port Charles is a good way of venting. Oh yeah, and Melissa isn't a drudged up GH character either; she's my little creation, and no, she isn't pointless either. Ah yes, in this chapter you're really going to see the point of Cord, and it's not anything I think anyone would have predicted!

...I should have been a soap writer...Maybe one day I will be! crosses fingers in hopes of getting a job involving writing crazy stuff and getting well paid for it

  
**Scene 1: In a Corner**

The next morning, Cord headed to A.J. and Ric's dorm room #404 to see if they had made it back all right. There had been no mention of an accident, so he assumed Ric had not called the police. He knocked on the door to the dorm, and got no answer. With a sneaky glance around the hallway, he removed a skeleton key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

A.J.'s bed was unmade and his area was a relative mess, but Ric's side was perfectly neat. Neither bed appeared to have been slept on. Cord shut the door behind him and stepped around the scattered books.

While poking around A.J.'s things, a tiny piece of yellow paper slipped from his shirt pocket. Cord picked it up and read the address scrolled out in it. His blue eyes went wide and he crumbled it up. "Damn it, A.J.," he grumbled. "Damn it."

Throwing the paper aside, he left the room. He was beginning to wish his ex-lover had simply driven himself into a tree and...

Cord shook his head. _No, I'm not going to think that way. It's my fault, anyway. I've put myself in this position, trapped myself...damn. I'm so stupid. Now what am I going to do? What can I do? If A.J. decides to use this information, then..._

**Scene 2: Afterglow / Aftershock**

A.J. awoke on Ric's chest, hair sticking up, clothing barely on. They were outside the car, on the ground. For a minute, A.J. wondered if their sleeping together had been a dream. However, when he moved, he realized it hadn't been. "Jeez, ow...I feel like a truck hit me," he mumbled, although it was not necessarily a complaint. He sat up on the leaf-strewn ground. "When the hell did we go out of the car?"

Ric shifted and his eyes opened. He blinked up at A.J.. "You..."

A.J. grinned. "I'm still here, and it wasn't a dream." He held his head. "Ugh, got a hangover..."

Ric sat up, leaves in his black hair. "Mmpphh..." He looked around. "Oh God..."

"Hell of a night, wasn't it?" A.J. said, laughing and picking leaves from Ric's hair. "Good morning."

Ric smiled wearily and tousled A.J.'s hair. "You're evil," he said, glancing around. "And how the hell did we get out of the car?"

A.J. shook his head. "I don't remember. I was hoping you did."

Ric thought back. "...Wow, what a night."

"Do you remember going out the car door?"

Ric turned to him with a distant, devillish smile. "Yeah. I remember." He stood, fixing his clothes the best he could. "What are we going to do about the car?"

A.J. stood shakily, hitching his pants up and buckling his belt. "Um, maybe it'll start," he said. "We could just drive it into a shop."

"Now?" Ric asked wearily. "I'm starving and we're a mess. Let's just drive to the campus."

"Are you nuts!" A.J. exclaimed. "Everyone will start asking questions, word will get around that I was drunk last night, my parents will find out--"

"Okay, okay." Ric climbed into the car. "Let's get this over with." He turned the key in the ignition and attempted to start it. It took a few tries, but he managed to get it running. "Get in," he told A.J., shutting the door.

A.J. went around the passenger side and got in. Ric was cautious with the banged up car, but soon they were on the street again. It was a very cold morning, and A.J. had caught a cough. Ric kissed his cheek, asking if he was all right. A.J. was shaking and runny-eyed, but said he was.

"So...what happens now?" Ric asked as he turned onto a side road to avoid attention. "Are we together?"

"Yeah, I guess so," A.J. said casually.

Ric glanced at him. "You don't sound too thrilled."

"It's just...after Cord, I swore to only go with women," A.J. explained. "Women are easy. Look at Melissa. They get confused and if you say the right things, you can usually succeed with them. You pleasure them, they pleasure you, until it's over with. But it seems to be more complicated with another guy. It's a battle of will, almost like a fight; one always wants to be the stronger one, and the other starts feeling like a girl. I didn't want to go through that again, you know?"

"You need someone strong, A.J.," Ric said. "I think it's better that you're with a guy, actually."

"What!"

"I saw the way you hit Melissa," Ric said quietly. "A woman could never hold you down, keep you in line, because you don't seem to respect women at all. However, I think I have your respect...or at least fear."

"I'm not afraid of you, Ric," A.J. said flatly. "You overestimate yourself."

"Really?" Ric glanced at him. "You certainly looked contrite last night."

A.J. shook his head. "Bisexual guys are all the same; give them a sad little boy act, and they fall right for it."

"That's cold," Ric commented. "But it's okay. Even if I did fall for you, I still got to spank you."

A.J. lifted his head indignantly. "Yeah? Well, I _enjoyed_ it," he shot back.

"Oh come on, you think I believe that?" Ric asked. "Those weren't exactly tears of joy, A.J.."

A.J. stared at him, eyes wide. _This guy is going to be a challenge,_ he thought. _He's nothing like Cord. He's self-assured, somewhat careless, and just a touch cruel..._

"You caught me off guard, and I was already depressed from the alcahol."

Ric laughed. "Oh, you're blaming it on the alcahol? Very slick, A.J.."

"It's the truth!" A.J. said. "You think I would have cried if I'd been sober?"

Ric gave him a look. A.J. turned his face, scowling. "Tch."

Ric reached over and tousled his hair. "Don't worry about it," he said softly. "I don't plan on doing that again." He smirked. "Hurt my hand."

A.J. leaned closer to him peskily. "So, if I'm bad again, Mr. Lansing isn't going to punish me?"

Ric pushed him back into his seat. "In all seriousness, A.J., if you ever get in a car drunk again, I think I just might spank you again. In fact, if you so much as start getting that drunk again, I will."

"You can't--"

"I will, A.J.." Ric gave him a grave glance. "You're nineteen, and depressive enough without the alcahol. If you're going to be with me, don't ask me not to care about you."

"You can _care_ about me, but hitting me is another issue," A.J. replied. "You're my boyfriend, not my father."

"I thought you had enjoyed it?"

A.J. had to laugh. "You're something, Ric, I'll tell you that."

Ric was smiling, but he remained with a pseudo-stern tone and expression. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Nope."

"...We'll see."

They pulled into an auto-repair shop, getting a few glances due to their dirty appearance. A.J. showed his license and registration, and his credit card. The car went into the shop, and soon Ric and A.J. were in a cab. They shared a last, tiny holding of hands before the driver noticed, and then acted as if they were nothing more than college buddies.

**Scene 3: Sweet Revenge**

They returned to the school after a few missed classes. Although A.J. pestered Ric by barging in on his shower, they managed to clean up and dress without falling into bed again. After a last kiss in their dorm room, they went their separate ways for the rest of the morning.

During his walk from one building to another, A.J. happened upon Cord. He tried to pass him by, but Cord took him by the arm and led him to a quiet corner. A.J. crossed his arms, smug and ready to battle.

"Where were you and Ric this morning?" Cord asked. "I knocked on your dorm door and got no answer. I've been worried."

A.J. gave him his usual cynical grin. "Aw, so sweet of you to care."

"I'm serious, A.J.," Cord said. "I thought something had happened to you and Ric, out there in the middle of nowhere. What happened?"

"We were there, but we got back late," A.J. lied. "We probably were too asleep to hear you knock."

Cord knew it was a lie, but didn't dare tell A.J. that he'd broken into the room. He bowed his head, blond hair falling across his handsome face. A.J. felt a small tinge of nostalgia; with his sharp nose and blond hair covering half his face, he looked almost exactly like Jason. It was what had drawn A.J. to him in the first place, as twisted as that was.

"A.J., have you ever considered giving me another chance?"

A.J. raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Cord lifted his head, leaning his hand on the wall next to A.J.'s face. "A.J., I never ditched you, no matter what you say," he said quietly. "You got angry with me and we stopped speaking, that's all."

A.J. turned his face. "You sided with Jason over me," he said angrily. "You embarassed me in front of my entire family."

"I was defending him from one of your out-of-control attacks," Cord said. "I was also trying to stop you from making a fool out of yourself."

"I loved you, A.J.," Cord told him. "I still do, when you're not busy attacking me."

"Save it." A.J. met his gaze, hazel eyes flecked with green in the morning sun. "I know what you're doing, Cord. I'm not stupid. You're trying to stop me from letting all of PCU in on your nasty little sexual orientation secret."

"A.J., not everything is a conspiracy or a plot, you know."

"Isn't it?" A.J. walked past him. "It's a moot point anyway. I'm completely over you, and I've moved on."

"You call wandering through life alone and feeding on other people's misery 'moving on'?"

A.J. made an amused sound. "If you only knew the half of it." He turned to Cord. "Trust me, Cord, I have moved on in all aspects of the word."

"What does that mean?" asked the very suspicious Cord.

A.J. held up his hands innocently. "I don't know. What do you think it means? You're the brilliant would-be doctor, like Jason, so why don't you figure it out?"

"A.J., come on..."

A.J. just laughed, turning his back on him and walking away. Now he had leverage against Cord _and_ a secret that would break his heart. Being on top of his enemies was a very delicious feeling indeed.

As he was walking away, he heard a sound behind him. He whipped around. To his shock, Sonny Corinthos had Cord slammed against the wall. A.J. stopped in his tracks, amused and interested.

"Stay away from my brother, you sick bastard," Sonny was threatening him.

"What the he--"

"I found out what you were expelled for," Sonny told him. "If you put one freak hand on my brother...your family will _never_ find your body. Do you understand?"

"You can't just threaten--"

"I _am_ threatening you, Cord," Sonny said, dark eyes gleaming. "My brother is messed up enough on his own. He doesn't need you confusing him and trying to make him into something he's not."

Cord caught A.J.'s gaze and gave him a stormy look. "..."

Sonny pressed his arm into Cord's throat. Although he was shorter than Cord, he was very strong, and Cord was not brave enough to fight in the hall of school. A.J. had his arms crossed again and was smiling from ear to ear. He wished he had popcorn or chocolates for the drama.

"You hearing me, _Cord_?"

"I don't plan to be anything more than Ric's friend," Cord said. "He knows about my sexuality, and he knows I would never pressure him into anything. We're just friends."

"You better be." Sonny released him. "If I see anything, _anything_, Cord, I'm going to kill you."

Cord just turned his face defiantly. "..."

Sonny glanced at A.J., and then headed off down the hall. Cord and A.J. locked eyes. A.J. burst into a rather loud laughter and continued chortling all the way down the hall.

Cord clenched his fist. _You're going to pay for this, A.J.. Damn, you're going to pay for this._

**Scene 4: Lazy Afternoon**

Noon came, and brought most students to the cafeteria. Today, however, Ric and A.J. headed to the little pizza shop in Building #4. Ric was surprised to see Sonny sitting with Jason and Melissa, and all three of them talking. A.J. also frowned in confusion, but did follow Ric over to them. He gave Ric a look, and then went to order their food.

Ric first spoke to Melissa. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for A.J. last night."

She smiled. "It wasn't your fault. It's okay."

Ric turned to his brother. "...I didn't know that you three were friends?"

Sonny shrugged. "Melissa came, Jason followed, and here we are."

Jason smiled half-heartedly. "Melissa and I are still friends. Just friends..."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Ric said awkwardly. "A.J. can be a jerk sometimes."

"Why are you friends with him, Ric?" Melissa inquired. "You're so nice. He's just going to drag you down like he did to Cord."

"Not me," Ric said confidently. "I can handle A.J.."

"Why do you want to, though?" Sonny asked.

"Well..." Ric had to think up an excuse. "...I don't hate him, and we do dorm together. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt me."

Jason, staring at his book, spoke softly. "...Don't..."

They all looked at him. "?"

"Don't hurt him, though," Jason said quietly. "I know he can be hard to take, but...he's not completely bad. After Cord, um, 'ditched' him, he was really depressed."

"He was?"

Jason nodded. Judging by the look on his face, Ric could see that he was aware of Cord and A.J.'s affair. "Yes," Jason replied, never lifting his eyes from his book. "It destroyed him, and it was...it was my fault."

"Your fault?" Melissa asked. "Jason, it wasn't your fault. He was attacking you."

Jason turned to her. "But he didn't mean it," he said mildly. "I could have taken it, but Cord stepped in, and that upset A.J.. It was nice of Cord, but...he shouldn't have done it. He knew how wound up A.J. gets when it concerns me, but he defended me anyway."

"He was doing the right thing, Jason," Melissa assured him.

"...It was the right thing, maybe, but I don't think it was the most sensitive thing to do," Jason said. "...A.J. was very upset about it for a long time. I think he still is."

Ric took all this in quietly. He wanted to speak to Jason more, but A.J. called him over. The moment he sat down with him, A.J. started. "Why were you talking to Jason so much?"

"We were talking about you." Ric held up his hand before A.J. could protest. "He told me not to hurt you."

"What? Did you tell them we're--"

"No, I was just saying that we're friends and I can handle your chaotic nature," Ric replied. "I must have sounded kind of high-handed, like you call me, because Jason told me not to hurt you."

"...He said that?"

"Yes," Ric said. "He also said that when Cord 'ditched' you, you were broken up about it for a while. He thinks you still aren't over it."

"No, I am," A.J. said coolly. "...You mean to tell me Jason is worried about me?"

"Yes."

A.J. puzzled this, and his face darkened. "Stupid Jason," he scoffed. "He's so righteous, worrying about his poor, pathetic older brother. I don't need his pity. Who does he think he is? He'll have his period of suffering one day."

"I don't think he was trying to look down on you, A.J.," Ric said. "He seemed genuinely concerned."

"The fact that he's so worried about me is an insult in and of itself."

Ric looked at him from above his slice of pizza. "_What_?"

"He has no faith in me," A.J. replied, sipping his soda. "He thinks I'm so weak that I'm going to keep getting hurt."

"That's ridiculous, A.J.." Ric finished his bite of pizza and took a drink. "...A.J.. Are you sure your hatred of him is so justified? I mean, Sonny is arrogant and cruel and smug, so I think I have reason to be uncomfortable with him, but Jason doesn't look like he would (or could) hurt a fly."

"He hurts me just by existing."

"Oh come on..."

"I don't want to talk about it!" A.J. exclaimed.

Cord came by their table just then. A.J. groaned and leaned his forehead on his hand as if his hangover had returned. Cord sat at the table, with only a drink.

"Ric, where were you guys last night?"

A.J. spoke very quickly. "I told you, we were asleep, Cord!"

Ric looked at him, and A.J. shot him a reproachful look.

"You didn't hear me knocking this morning?" Cord asked.

"Ah, no, I didn't," Ric lied. "It was cold, we got in late, so we slept through the morning."

Cord looked disappointed. "...I see."

There was an uncomfortable silence between Cord and Ric. A.J., contented that Ric had went with the lie, simply devoured his pizza slice. Sonny was staring daggers at Cord from across the small room.

"...Fine." Cord finally stood, eyes cold. "...See you around, Ric."

"Yeah, sure."

Ric stared at his hands. He could feel a rift forming between them, but he didn't know why. Maybe Cord suspected he was lying. Maybe he had wanted him to turn A.J. in for the accident. In any case, it was probably A.J.'s fault.

Ric stared at A.J., who was innocently eating his lunch. Cute as he was, Ric wondered if he was worth it. The sex had been good...would it have been as good with Cord? Better?

_I'll never know,_ Ric mentally answered himself. _But the worst thing is that I don't have any regrets. I enjoyed being with A.J., roughing him up and giving him comfort at the same time...his boyish body, those puppy eyes...even his tears...I've never felt that good with anyone. I wouldn't give that up for anyone, not even my best friend...and I don't even feel any guilt..._

A.J. caught his stare and gave him a little smile. Ric felt his heart warm over. _It was worth it. I love him._

A.J. finished eating and grabbed Ric's plate. He glanced at the clock, dumping the remains into the trash. He wiped his hands and took Ric by the arm. "We only have a half hour, let's go, let's go."

"Where are you going?" Ric asked in amusement.

A.J. brought him to the empty auditorium. He unlocked the door with a skeleton key and pulled Ric in. Then he locked it again and jumped on Ric, legs encircling Ric's waist, face buried in his neck.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Wasting time," A.J. replied breathlessly. His voice echoed in the large, empty space. "Come on, help me."

Ric kissed him. "Mm...You're a psycho, A.J.."

A.J. licked his thin lips. "I know."

Ric threw him down into some seats and proceeded to help him waste time until class. A.J. went at him greedily, hurriedly; he loved the thrill of being in a public place, even if it was empty. Ric seemed more anxious, but he did not let that stop him from giving A.J. as much of a thrill as he was seeking.

**Scene 5: Unlikely Room Mates**

Meanwhile, in Sonny and Jason's dorm room (#304), time was passing as it usually did. Sonny was listening to music through headphones and a Walkman; Jason had his nose in a book, pencil in hand. Sonny, bored, turned his eyes on his room mate.

"You ever thought about dressing, you know, differently, Jason?"

Jason paused, glancing back at him. "Um, no. Why would I?"

Sonny stared at him. "You like dressing that way?"

"What's wrong with it?"

Sonny pressed his lips together. "...Anyway, what happened with Melissa and A.J. last night?"

"She made the mistake of trying to defend me from A.J.," Jason said wearily. "He insulted her, she hit him, and he hit her back."

"He hit a woman?"

"He was drunk," Jason tried to excuse it.

"That's no excuse," Sonny said. "What's his problem, anyway? He just hates you? He's jealous?"

"I guess so," Jason said awkwardly. "...He excuses all his bad behavior by saying no one loves him, meanwhile he just pushes everyone away further. It keeps going in circles, and he just blames me for it all."

"Sounds pretty hateful."

"He's just misguided," Jason said defensively. "I wish he'd find someone to help him. I wouldn't have minded if Melissa was with him; she would be good for him. But he hurt her too badly to be forgiven."

"She was your girlfriend, and you wouldn't have minded!"

"It was over before she went to A.J.," Jason admitted. "Most women fall out of love with me pretty quickly. I was lucky to have her for four months."

"...That is incredibly...sad," Sonny commented.

"I'll be okay," Jason said cheerfully. "I'll find someone one day."

"..." Sonny just stared at him in disbelief. _Boy, this guy is more pathetic than he even looks._

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Jason called in his usual, friendly way.

Cord came in, ignoring Sonny completely. "Jason, can I talk to you?"

"Me? Um, yeah." Jason turned to Sonny. "Do you mind?"

Sonny climbed out of bed and stretched. "Nope." He gave Cord a piercing look. "I'll be in the hall."

In the hall, Sonny considered eavesdropping. Glancing around to make sure no one was around, he removed his headphones and leaned his ear near the door. Snippets of a conversation began to filter through.

"What is it, Cord?"

"Jason, your...of control...you care at all?"

"...doesn't mean...I don't...involved..."

"We should...don't you...I could..."

Sonny sighed and pulled away from the door. He didn't think he even wanted to know what was going down. As much drama as he had seen on the streets (where he hung out since his teen years), it was nothing compared to this strange world of the youthful rich boys.

"I just hope I don't have to get any more involved in this crap," he muttered to himself. "I didn't even want to come here in the first place, and now I know I had reason for feeling that way."

**Scene 6: Love, Trust, and Alcahol**

Had Sonny known that his brother was currently lying in the aisle between rows of seats in the empty auditorium with A.J.'s legs curled around his body, he would have been all the more annoyed. Fortunately for the two, no one had disturbed their afternoon love game. Ric was sitting now, zippering his pants. A.J. leaned against his strong chest, kissing him.

"We'd better get going," Ric said. "Classes are going to start soon."

"They only use this place on special occasions," A.J. said. "Let's stay a little longer."

Ric smiled and swatted his bottom. "Naughty boy."

A.J. grinned. "You know it."

"Time to go straight-laced, though," Ric told him, checking his watch. "Get up."

"Ohhh, let's just stay here!" A.J. pleaded. "I don't want to go to class."

"Stop it. You sound like a little kid," Ric said. "Deep down, I don't think _anyone_ really wants to go to class, but it's a necessary evil. How else are you going to learn how to get through life?"

"Two words: trust fund."

Ric laughed. "Very clever. But don't you have a business to inherit? What is it again? ELQ?"

"Yeah," A.J. sighed. "I guess you're right, but..."

"Don't be lazy," Ric chided him. "You're too old for it to be cute."

A.J. took Ric's hand in his own. Ignoring Ric's words, he leaned up, pulled Ric's face down, and kissed him. Ric kissed him back, straightening his clothes for him as he did.

"You ready?" he asked breathlessly when they pulled apart. "A.J.?"

"I guess so," A.J. said, although he did not sound too convincing.

"Cheer up, A.J.," Ric said. "It's just school."

A.J. stretched. "Mmm...Hey, Ric, you're not going to leave me, are you?"

"Why do you ask that?"

A.J. shrugged. "Just...curious."

Ric ran his hand through A.J.'s dark brown hair. "You're afraid, aren't you?" he said knowingly. "You're wondering whether to trust me or not, because you can feel yourself giving more and more of your heart away."

"Don't be so melodramatic," A.J. said. "I just want to be prepared for whatever happens."

Ric kissed the top of his head. "I'm not going anywhere, A.J.. Please, trust that."

"I want to..." A.J. walked into the aisle, staring at the stage below. "I wish I could, Ric."

Ric put his arms around the small man's waist. "You don't have to trust me just yet. I'll earn your trust."

"I hope so..."

Ric gave him a smoldering kiss, and then headed off. A.J. stayed alone in the auditorium, looking around like a lost child. What he really wanted more than anything else was love. Thinking about this, he began to feel that familiar wave of depression washing over him.

_A man, a woman, I don't care...if it was certain, if I knew it was forever, that I wouldn't be hurt by it later...I would be happy...but...there's no way to know until you're hurt..._

Instead of going to class, A.J. found a quiet corner of the auditorium and removed his flask from his book bag. He stared at the pewter object with hatred for a moment, feeling as if he were chained to its deadly contents. He fought his urge, fought the depression, for just a moment...before giving in and putting the flask to his lips. The warm, strong substance flowed onto his lips smoothly, dulling his feelings pleasantly. Soon, reality was simplified into an amusing trifle, and he was laughing to himself, smiling alone on the empty stage.

Deep down, it still hurt, and he knew it always would. Everything hurt: being close to someone, being alone, being around people, being alone. He couldn't trust the good things in his reality, and the bad things tormented him relentlessly. He didn't know how his mind had turned into this, but he couldn't stop it, either. He felt trapped sometimes, scared of himself, but he couldn't do anything about it. He needed the alcahol to live. It had become his reality, or at least it was the pillar that supported his reality.

**Scene 7: Piece by Piece Giving Away Your Heart **

The next time Ric saw A.J. was in the evening. They had missed each other during dinner, Ric having eaten on campus and A.J. having gone to a nearby diner. By the time Ric returned to their dorm room, A.J. had the radio turned all the way up and was jumping around to rock music, completely drunk. Ric's eyes went wide as he stepped inside, shutting the door quickly behind him.

"A.J., what the hell--"

A.J. turned to him, nearly falling over. "Ric! What took you so long?" He stumbled over to Ric and put his arms around his neck. "I was waiting for you, baby."

Ric kissed him. "Mmm...'baby'?" He held A.J. at arms' length, looking him over. "How many drinks have you had?"

A.J. just laughed. "I love you, Ric," he babbled, mind completely in another world. He embraced Ric and half-climbed him to reach his face with a sloppy kiss. "Mmmm...I love you, but I know you're going to hurt me. Everyone hurts me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, A.J.."

"Yes, you are," A.J. said direly. "I know you are. Everyone loves Jason more than me..."

Ric burst into laughter. "Jason? I don't give a damn about Jason!"

"You will...everyone does..." A.J. wobbled away from him, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I don't want to hurt again, Ric."

Ric knelt down in front of him. "You're doing a fine job of hurting yourself, A.J.," he told him. "What makes you so self-destructive? Do you hate yourself?"

A.J. shook his head. "No...No! I hate everyone! Everyone else!"

"Even me?"

A.J. smiled and kissed him. "Mmm, no, not you, not yet."

"Then stop drinking and be happy with me," Ric said, stroking the youth's face. "You're destroying yourself."

"Good," A.J. said firmly. "I hate...I hate everything! I hate my family, my brother, this school, even myself..."

"I think you need a good night's sleep," Ric told him. "Why don't you lie down, and--"

A.J. threw himself into Ric's arms. "No, I don't want to sleep! I want to be with you," he mumbled, kissing Ric messily. "Come on. Come on, do me, Ric. F--k me, Lansing."

Ric angrily pushed him down on the bed and held him there. A.J. laughed maniacally. "That's it!"

"A.J., _stop_," Ric said sternly. A.J. leaned his face forward and kissed him, and kissed back for a moment. "Mm...A.J...A.J., do you really have to get this drunk just to be with me?"

"No, it's not that...I just..."

"What?"

A.J. shrugged. "It's none of your business how much or why I drink," he said defensively. "I'm an adult. I can drink as much as I want."

"You're nineteen. It's illegal."

"Oh, don't be so damn boring!" A.J. said, sitting up. He hit Ric on the shoulder. "Who the hell do you think you are! Telling me what to do, say, how to live! You don't know a damn thing about me! You don't understand me!"

Ric held A.J.'s wrists in his hands, his grip crushingly hard. "I understand enough!" he yelled at him. "You refuse to be happy! You refuse to even give people a chance!"

A.J. struggled, but gave up quickly, bowing his head. "Ric..."

Ric kissed him. "What have I done to deserve all this mistrust, hm?" he asked, tone soft. "Answer me that."

A.J. frowned, looking confused. "...You..." He looked up at Ric in amazement. "You really do care about me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Ric replied. "But I can't handle all these serious issues you seem to have. So tell me right now, A.J.; are you going to give us a chance? A real chance, not one fed with denial and over-drinking?"

A.J. nodded shakily. "Yeah," he said, speech slurred. "Yeah. I'm going to give us a chance, Ric." He threw himself in Ric's arms. "I want to be happy with you, and you make me feel so gooood."

Ric kissed his ear. "Now the only question remaining is...can I trust you to stick to your word?"

"Sure you can," A.J. mumbled, kissing Ric's neck. He leaned against Ric, who leaned back, and began unbuttoning Ric's shirt.

"Hmm...A.J..." Ric exhaled thoughtfully. He swatted the young man's youthful, pert bottom. "You're a bad, bad boy, aren't you?"

"Mm hm..."

Ric turned him onto his back and leaned over him. "Why don't you use that naughty nature to turn me on, hm?"

A.J. grinned. "Thought you'd never ask!"

**Scene 8: Good Boys**

On the opposite side of the dark, empty campus, Jason Quartermeine was out in the cold night. Even in his heavy sweater and coat, he was shivering, pointy face red. He glanced around anxiously and checked his watch. Sneaking around at night was not his scene; in fact, the mere thought of being caught made him desperately afraid. The only reason he had come was that he had no choice.

Suddenly, a hand touched down on him from the shadows. He jumped, but a voice quickly eased him. "Hey, relax, it's just me."

Cord Williams stepped out from the shadows. His deep, dark blue eyes met Jason's glowingly light ones. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Jason said meekly. "Cord, what is it you want from me?"

"I think you already know, Jason."

"Cord, listen, I like you," Jason said. "You're a decent man, and you're smart, ambitious. But don't ask me to turn against my brother to help you. He hates me enough as it is. I could never risk making it worse."

"Jason, I'm asking you to take a side," Cord replied. "I hate to do this to you, but I have to."

"You don't have to do anything, Cord," Jason said pleadingly. "Both you and my brother are taking this too far."

"He's going to destroy me, Jason!" Cord exclaimed. "If I don't get rid of him first, he'll ruin me. My parents already gave me this one last chance. If I get run out of this school and they find out I'm still...still a homosexual...they'll disown me, Jason! They'll take away _everything_, and they won't give it back!"

"...Cord, I don't know what to say to you," Jason said softly. "You stand to lose your family. I stand to lose my brother. I can't take any side."

"You have to, Jason!" Cord yelled at him harshly.

Jason shrank back. "..."

"Look, I'm sorry." Cord ran a hand through his plentiful blond hair. "I'm sorry, Jason. I'm stressed out, that's all."

Jason tried to move away from the building pillar he was trapped against, but Cord blocked his way with his arm. Jason froze, beginning to get afraid. He had never seen Cord this way, not even thought the man capable of acting so crazed.

"Look, all you have to do is what I told you," Cord said. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't take my side, I'll assume you sided with A.J.."

"Is-is it so bad if I do side with my brother?"

"If you side with him, I'll ruin you both," Cord threatened.

Jason was stunned. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"You heard me," Cord said, his voice hard. "Now tell me, Jason, will you cooperate?"

"I can't help you hurt my brother," Jason said. "Please, let me go, Cord. I can't." He tried to walk away again, but this time Cord slammed him against the wall. "A-ah!"

Cord brandished a syrgine, much to Jason's horror. The young man struggled, but was no match for the athletic, taller man. Cord gave him a pained look. "I'm so sorry, Jason. I never wanted for it to come to this, but I just can't lose everything because of your brother. He needs to be stopped, and you're his Achilles heel."

Jason was too terrified to speak. He stared at Cord in shock, blue eyes wide and almost inhumanely pale in the moonlight. He grabbed Cord's arm, trying to pry it off, but he felt the needle piercing his skin and knew it would do no good. "Agh!"

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Cord said, eyes faraway. "I made A.J. into an enemy by defending you, and here I am...about to hurt you more than he probably ever will..."

"Cord..." Jason felt his body going weak, and his mind clouding over. "Cord, you...ngghhh..." He fell to his knees, still clutching Cord's arm. "Why?"

"...I'm sorry."

**End of Part 4**


	5. Chapter Five

  


**Part 5**

**Foreword:** Didn't expect that, did you? I hope you didn't ; By the way, each 'part' is like an episode. Think of it that way. And yeah, the divider lines are really commercial breaks - lol - Just kidding! Anyway...the love scenes break off, I know. I'm not into the super-cheesy, romance novel type descriptives of those scenes. A sexy detail here and there, but nothing too drawn out. It adds to the soap style, though, doesn't it? Ok, that's a lame excuse...heh heh ;

  
**Scene 1: Role Reversal**

The next morning, Sonny woke up early. In the past few days, he'd become accustomed to college life. A lot of the work was unnecessary and tried his patience, but he was able to cope with it. Some of it he enjoyed, and a lot of it was surprisingly easy for him. It was as his mother had said; he was smarter than even he had known.

As he dressed, he noted that Jason was not there. He assumed the weird guy had left early, but it was still a bit strange. Jason had woken up at exactly 7:00 AM every day since the first, and now it was only 6:45.

Just as he was putting his books into his bag, Jason came into the room. Sonny glanced at him out of curiousity, but then had to take another look. Jason's hair was standing up as if he'd just rolled out of bed, his clothing had not changed since yesterday and looked disheveled, and his eyes were clouded over with a haze only drugs or alcahol could cause. He tumbled into the room, holding his head in his hand, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Morbid intrigue nearly caused Sonny to ask where he'd been, but he ultimately decided against it. He and Jason did not get along at all, so starting conversation now would be too obvious. As he slung his bag over his shoulder, he made a mental note to subtly see if he could find out from anyone else what had happened to cause the perfect little prepster to suddenly take on the role his brother normally played.

"...Sonny?"

Sonny paused in front of the door. "What?" he asked without looking back.

"...nothing."

Sonny left without looking back. Alone, Jason collapsed in bed. "What am I going to do?" he asked no one.

**Scene 2: Happy Couple**

Ric woke up at an average time, as A.J. peacefully snored on. He let the youth sleep in just a little while he got dressed and ready for class; he knew A.J. would probably have a hangover and was not planning to attend class. Still, before leaving, he shook his lazy boyfriend awake.

"Mmm..." A.J. sat up unexpectedly quick and stretched. "Time is it?"

"Eight."

To Ric's surprise, he climbed out of bed and reached for his clothes. Pleased with his good behavior, Ric kissed his neck as he got dressed. A.J. laughed softly and kissed him back.

"Mmm...you're making me want to stay here," he said. "You're a great kisser."

"Glad you approve."

A.J. turned to him and they kissed passionately...much too passionately for morning! Ric laughed, embracing A.J. and squeezing his bottom in his hand. "Mm...you're certainly in a...in a good mood this morning," he said between kisses.

"Well, I'm...getting used to being with you, Ric."

"Getting used to it?" Ric asked. "I thought you were falling in love?"

"Ha! Don't count on it." A.J. stooped to get his book bag. "It'll be a long time until I fall in love with a man, if I ever do at all!"

Ric gave him a swat, and he shot Ric a look, but they both knew it was a lie. A.J., however, turned to Ric with crossed arms. "Are you mad?" he asked. "We've only been together for two days. How can anyone fall in love that quickly?"

"I did," Ric pointed out. "I fell in love with a certain...difficult, adorable, nasty little guy...who sometimes makes me regret it."

"You don't have any regrets," A.J. said knowingly. He put his arms around Ric's waist, pressing against him. "It's been too good for you to regret."

"Hate to admit it, but you're right," Ric agreed. "How about you? Do you regret this at all?"

A.J. kissed him smoothly. "Mm hmmm...nope." He slung his book bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. "Especially since...I got away with being drunk last night."

"What?"

"You had said that if I got that drunk again, you would punish me," A.J. reminded him with a devillish smile. "And I got off without a scratch." He briefly stuck out his tongue and then hurriedly exited the room.

"Oh yeah! Hey, A.J.!" Ric ran out into the hall. "I'll get you later!" he called after him.

A.J. just laughed and waved to him over his shoulder.

**Scene 3: Race, Crime, and Bloodline**

The day passed without Sonny giving another thought to Jason's odd morning condition. He could care less about how rich boys spent their time. However, he was reminded of it again when Melissa approached him over lunch.

"Hey, Sonny, have you seen Jason today?" she asked.

"He was in his room this morning," Sonny shrugged.

"Well...he missed all his morning classes," Melissa said, sitting at Sonny's table without invitation as he stared at her. "Jason never misses anything. Is he sick?"

"He looked kind of sick, yeah," Sonny answered. "Maybe he went out drinking and had a hangover."

Melissa gave him a shocked look, to which he only stared back flatly.

"No, Sonny," she said rather dramatically. "Jason was **not** out drinking."

"How do you know? Maybe he got tired of living such a boring life."

"He likes his life just fine, he takes pride in it," Melissa explained. "There is no way that he would go out drinking on a school day. Besides, he's only eighteen, and he wouldn't break the law to drink, either."

"Aw come on, you believe that?" Sonny asked her, tone very condenscending. "Jason is a dork, right? But he's still human! Honestly, you rich white kids think everyone in your little circles of society is good and clean and decent. You fall for the whole act every time."

"...Sonny, I'm not white."

He gave her a look.

"No, really," Melissa said. "I'm South American. Look, I'm sure you know about the Alcazar family, don't you?"

Sonny nodded. The Alcazar family was very powerful in the South American business industry, and rumored to be its own crime syndicate. "Yeah..."

"We vacation with them in Argentina every summer," Melissa told him. "The twin boys, Luis and Lorenzo, they're my cousins. _Aprendí hablar inglés cuando era cinco años de viejo, pero mi español es perfecto. Usted apenas no me dio una ocasión de probarla a usted._"

Sonny nodded. "Okay, I believe you," he said with a smile. "I should have known. Heh. I always thought that spark in your eyes was too alive for this place."

Melissa smiled back, avoiding his piercing gaze. "Well, you aren't the first one to make that mistake," she said. "It's hard sometimes."

"Why?" Sonny asked. "Don't you like being able to blend in?"

"No, I don't," she said firmly. "No one pronounces my last name right!" She laughed. "Besides, how can America change its perception of the Latin people when the ones in college all assimiliate and hide what they are?"

"_¿Usted son muy...político, no?_"

"That's my major," Melissa said. "Political science."

"Ah." Sonny watched her with his dark eyes. "Strong and beautiful, huh?"

Melissa smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"So tell me, Melissa...what was a beautiful woman like you doing with that Jason Quartermeine, anyway?"

"I really did like Jason," she said. "I don't think he knows even now that I am Colombian...but he is a nice boy." She sighed. "It was just hard to make it work...I never dared tell his family what I am, for the first time in my life I was afraid to...and he is, mm...too nice, sometimes. Then that damn A.J. came along and took advantage of a short depression I was in, and it was all over after that."

"...You're not regretful, though, are you?"

Melissa looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

"I can see it in your--" Sonny removed her glasses and set them down. "--eyes."

She laughed nervously, lowering her head. "Sonny..."

"Heh heh. Seriously, you...you don't look sorry that it ended," Sonny said. "You're part of the Alcazar family, huh?" He thought for a long moment as he drank his soda. "...They're really coming into some big power recently. You sure that you're not just part of their invasion of America?"

Melissa's eyes widened. "!"

"Quartermeine money and a stake in ELQ could make the Alcazar family a force to be reckoned with in the US," Sonny said knowingly. "But you wouldn't...you know...have anything to do with that, would you?"

"...How dare you," Melissa whispered furiously. She stood, putting on her glasses. "You're no better than A.J., accusing me of being a whore." She kept her voice low, but it was dripping with outrage. "Who do you think you are? You're worse than the prejudice people in this school, _and_ you're worse than the ignorant people of the streets. Don't come near me again."

"You sat next to me, honey."

"Ugh!" She stormed off.

Sonny laughed. "Oh boy...just when I thought things couldn't get weirder...Even the Latinas in this college are crazy."

**Scene 4: Fearing Cruel Life**

Ric met A.J. for lunch in the cafeteria. He greeted him with a discreet squeeze to his hand, but A.J. ignored him. He was staring at the other side of the room. Ric followed his gaze as he sat down. Cord and Jason were talking heatedly.

"What are they doing together?" Ric asked. "I didn't know they were friends."

"They're not," said A.J.. "Jason looks upset. He doesn't want to be around Cord, but he doesn't dare walk away. See the way he hangs back?"

"He's always shy, though."

"No, it's different," A.J. insisted. "I know my brother, Ric."

"I'm sure you do."

"I wonder what they're up to?" A.J. pondered. "...I don't like this. Cord is trying to pull something."

"You're being paranoid," Ric said. "You have more to worry about than them. I still owe you a spanking, remember?"

A.J. turned red. "Shhh! Don't go say that in public!" he hissed. "Jeez..."

"Sorry."

A.J.'s attention remained focused on Jason and Cord. Ric exhaled, but didn't mind too much. They ate their lunch in a hush.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Jason was indeed trying to shake off Cord (albeit very mildly). "Cord, please," he was begging, "give this up. It isn't going to do any good. I'll talk to A.J.. I'll make sure he keeps the information to himself. I promise."

"If you tell A.J. not to do something, he'll do it the moment you turn your back," Cord pointed out. "You know that, Jason."

"Why do I have to pay for what my brother is doing?" Jason asked. "I've never done anything to you, Cord."

"I told you why I have no choice already."

Jason bowed his head. "This is illegal, Cord. What you're doing is--"

"I know it's illegal, and it's horrible, and it's wrong," hissed Cord. "I don't care, Jason. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Cord, you're not a bad person," Jason told him. "You're not. I can't understand why you're doing this."

"You're so naive," Cord said. "Not everyone is as kindhearted and good as you are, Jason. Most of us make mistakes, some of us make huge mistakes. But the one thing everyone here has in common is that they came here to succeed."

"You don't have to hurt people to succeed, Cord," Jason told him.

"Yes, sometimes you do, Jason," Cord said coldly. "At some point in everyone's life, things come down to a simple matter of self-preservation versus self-values. I dare you to find anyone willing to sacrifice themself for their morals or for another human being."

"Not everyone is like that, Cord."

"More people than you know are, Jason," Cord told him. "...It's a hard world, even in this university, even in the white collar world, the professional world, the rich world, the poor world, everywhere...it's the same thing: if you don't put yourself first, you're going to fall."

"I can't believe you're saying that," Jason said softly. "I've heard A.J. talk like that, and Sonny when he's on the phone...but...but you're actually..."

"Some things transcend race, class, and everything else," Cord said. "Reality is one of those things, and the will to succeed is another. If any other rich kid in this college were in my position, they would do the exact same thing or worse."

Jason stared at him, light eyes gleaming with tears. "But _I'm_ going to be ruined, Cord. I missed classes, I can't even see straight with this...this awful stuff you pumped into me! I'm scared. I don't even know you anymore."

"That's the problem with being sheltered like you and I were," Cord said quietly. "It's incredibly frightening when your barrier is broken and you're out here...all alone...and hated..."

"You're not alone, Cord," Jason said. "I'll help you. I'll do anything I can. Just please stop--"

"No!" Cord snapped. "Don't ask me again, Jason. Stop begging and pleading with me! I've gone too far to turn back now, and even if I hadn't...I have to take care of A.J. before he ruins my life! Do you understand? I'm not going to be on the street without a dime to my name or a family member to open their home to me! No! Don't ask me to do that!"

"Cord, you--"

"If you say another word, I'm going to hit you," Cord said, dark blue eyes hard. "Shut _up_."

Jason bowed his head, nearly crying. "...A.J...A.J. was right about me."

Cord gave him a sympathetic look, and turned his face. He hated what he was doing, but it was like he was possessed with fear. He knew he could not stop until it was over, whatever the end of his plot would hold...

**Scene 5: Love Is...**

"I don't have another class until 3:00," A.J. said cheerfully as he dragged Ric along the halls that early afternoon.

"I'm done with my classes for today," Ric said. "Might I ask why you're so happy about having extra time?"

"I think you know."

They were in the freshly painted section of Building #2. It had been closed off while it was being renovated, so they were completely alone. A.J. had picked the locks on the doors leading to the area with a skeleton key he had, and now they were roaming the halls looking for a suitable classroom.

"Where did you get that key, anyway?" Ric asked.

"Cord and I stole the janitor's master key last year," A.J. explained. "We had two copies of it made and then returned it to his office. He just thought he'd misplaced it."

"So...Cord has one too?"

"Yeah, I guess he must have kept his," A.J. said. "I hadn't really thought about it." He opened the door to one classroom and ushered Ric inside before locking it again. "Hm...I don't like the idea of him having one, now that you mention it."

"I don't think he'd use it much. He's never been the sneaky type," Ric said. He strode into the classroom, hands in his pockets, and looked around. "Art Class 101. Any reason we're in here?"

A.J. picked up a brush, smirking, and ran it over Ric's cheek. "Mm...not particularly..." He laughed. "Well, okay, I hated this class. It was one of my electives last year, and the teacher was a total ass."

"Ah. So making love in his classroom is, what, a form of revenge?" Ric asked, putting his arms around A.J.'s waist. "You're pretty sick, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." A.J. kissed him and walked around, knocking over art supplies here and there. "My parents couldn't grasp the concept of my failing an art class elective. Jason's taking it next semester. I bet he'll excel at it."

"Well, I'm certain you could have excelled at it if you'd put your mind to it..." Ric's eyes lit as he came across a long wooden ruler in an art bin. He picked it up with an evil smile. "...and if you had cleaned up your act."

He slammed the ruler onto the desk with a mighty _Thwack!_ A.J. whipped around, eyes huge. "What the!"

Ric sat on the edge of the desk coolly. Although his face was so youthful, he could have been a student teacher in his casually elegant clothing, wearing that subtly confident and stern expression. A.J.'s blood suddenly felt twenty degrees warmer, but he didn't let it show.

"So," he said calmly, approaching Ric, "you found a stick to play with, huh?"

Before he got too close, Ric pointed it at him. A.J. stopped short before he walked into it. "Who says I'm playing?" Ric asked. "Just because I didn't punish last night, you thought I wasn't going to at all?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're still on about that!"

Ric nodded. "How could I forget after you were so considerate in reminding me this morning?" he said with a sly smile. "I think the fact that you even brought it up was due to a subconscience desire of yours...a desire to be corrected, that is."

"Oh yeah?" A.J. lifted his pointy, childish face defiantly. "And you're going to hit me with that? For my own good?"

Ric nodded. "I might. Why don't you bend over this desk and find out, hm?"

A.J. looked up at him, sheepish and red-faced. "...Do you...really want to hit me, Ric?"

"Yes." Ric put a hand on A.J.'s head, ruffling his brown hair. "But if you're too scared or you really don't want to, I understand."

A.J. faced the desk, gliding his hands across the smooth surface. "What kind of person...actually _wants_ to be punished?"

He frowned as glimpses of all the awful things he'd done in this year alone flashed through his mind. Driving them into a tree, hitting Melissa, Jason's face crumbling at that party...

"...I'm not a bad person," A.J. said, frown deepening. "I'm not...I don't mean to hurt anyone, it's just...everyone hurts me..."

"I don't think you're a bad person," Ric told him. "You're just misguided...spoiled, selfish...but not evil." He leaned down and kissed A.J.'s neck. "You do, however, beg for a little discipline..."

"I'm not a child. Sometimes I wish I were, but...I'm...not." He leaned slightly forward on the desk. "...I'll admit it was easier when I was just spanked for doing wrong...Sometimes it seems that the more I was left to deal with problems on my own, like an adult...the more I screwed up..."

Ric was massaging his shoulder, saying nothing.

"I'll probably screw up this, now that I have it," A.J. said softly. "I'm just going to drive you away eventually..."

"Oh, no you're not." Ric stood, pushing A.J. down over the desk. "If you even try it, this is exactly what you'll get."

Ric steadied the ruler in his hand, and swung it. A.J. jumped as it connected with his bottom and stung even through his pants. "Ow! Ric, come on...I never said yes..."

"I owe you this from last night, remember?"

"Ric..." A.J. flinched as he was struck again. "Agh...aow, aow...Have you done this before?"

Ric swiftly swung the ruler across A.J.'s behind. "No. Why?"

"Ngh...you seem experienced."

"I do?"

_Whack!_

"Aow! Yes..." A.J. bowed his head. Whatever once-unrealized part of him was submissive kept him in place, even as Ric briskly smacked him again with the heavy wooden ruler. Whatever part of him was a masochist made his blood run fast and his eyes light with pleasure.

It hurt. It hurt like hell, actually, and he squirmed beneath the burning pain. Yet there was some part of it that was...refreshing. It felt good to be punished by a lover, much different than the awful feeling a parent's punishment gave you. Deep down, he knew he deserved it, and it also eased his self-hatred. Not to mention that it aroused him more than anything else ever had.

"So you like being spanked, do you?" Ric observed as A.J.'s yelps became soft moans of pleasure. He leaned closer to A.J. and kissed his neck, while still managing to swat his bottom with the ruler. "Don't you?"

A.J. licked his lips and turned his face to Ric's. "Yeah," he panted. "I told you I enjoyed it."

"So you're aware of what a bad boy you are?"

A.J. grinned, face lying against the hard wood desk. "Heh...I never denied it. I like being a bad boy. By choice, I'd be as perfect as my brother, but since I'm not, I might as well be as bad as I can be, right?"

"Wrong." Ric stood and gave his cute little ass a series of hard whacks. "You had better stop all your bad behavior, you little brat."

"_All_ of it?" A.J. asked, voice straining as he winced in pain. "Aow!"

"Well...maybe not all of it," Ric admitted with a little laugh. He paused and placed a hand on the youth's upturned bottom, feeling the warmth right through his clothing. "If you were completely good, how would I bring myself to spank you?"

A.J. laughed. "You're freaking sick."

Ric tapped his bottom with the ruler lightly. "Hey, you're not supposed to be laughing. You've just been punished."

A.J. propped himself up on the table with his elbows. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Lansing."

"I like the sound of that," Ric said thoughtfully. He squeezed A.J.'s bottom. "Ah, so, have you learned your lesson?"

"Mm...for now."

"Stand up."

A.J. stood, swimming in a mix of confusion, abashment, and euphoria. He looked up at Ric hesitantly, smiling sheepishly again. "Heh..."

Ric leaned down and kissed his forehead, as one might do with a small child. "Are you going to be good?"

A.J. grasped Ric's shirt in his hands. "I'll try?"

"...Hell with it. Good enough."

Ric lifted A.J. up and held him in his arms, kissing him. A.J. threw his arms around Ric's neck, kissing him back fiercely. They half-kissed and half-wrestled their way down onto the desk, where Ric slammed A.J. down and held him firmly in place. They rushed madly to undress one another, snapping off buttons and almost tearing one another's shirts.

As the mad rush died down, Ric eased A.J. into ectasy; his hands ran along his skin, then sank into him tenderly, sending shivers through his body. Beneath it all, there was still that underlying pain of the bruses on his backside. He frowned a little as he was pressed hard against the desk, and Ric noticed. He lifted his head and stroked A.J.'s face gently, comfortingly. A.J. smiled, a little embarassed.

Ric turned him over onto his stomach. He kissed one of the bruises, then bit the same spot, and A.J. laughed. "Aow!"

Ric gave him a reassuring and then held A.J.'s hands down, and brought him close. His body broke into A.J.'s, and the youth yelped. Ric held one of his hands in his own, and A.J. gripped it instinctively. He felt weak and so vulnerable this time; it was nothing like their first night. This...kind of cemented the fact that Ric was the one holding the trump card. This was frightening, but A.J. was feeling way too good to fight it.

**Scene 6: Victim**

"Leave me alone, Cord!"

By that evening, Jason's even temper was finally beginning to break. He walked very quickly as he crossed the empty field leading to the dorm rooms. Cord was following him. The sky was already dark, and the campus already mainly deserted. The orange street lights turned on, illuminating the campus weirdly.

"Jason, why are you making it so hard?" Cord asked angrily, running up to him. He grabbed Jason by the arm. "Stop it!"

"You can't drug me!" Jason yelled, although his tone was lined with fear. "No! I'm not going to let you!"

"Shh! Damn it! Shut up!"

"I'm going to call the police!" Jason shouted at him. "You're going to jail!"

Cord swung back and slapped him. Jason was knocked to the floor, where he pathetically clutched his cheek as tears welled in his eyes. He looked up at his brother's enemy, blue eyes glittering in the dim light.

"...Get up." Cord grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "...Let's go."

Jason burst into tears. Cord forced himself to choke down his sympathy and grabbed him by the back of his neck. He dragged Jason along despite his pitiful sobs.

"You can't do this!" Jason cried inside the dorms. He struggled, but was not very strong.

"Damn it." Cord pressed his hand over Jason's mouth. "Shhh!"

He roughly brought Jason along into their room, where he quickly tied a gag around Jason's mouth. Sitting on top of the thin man, he bound his wrists with one of his belts, and then his ankles (argyle socks and all). His sandy blond hair had fallen over his face, half-hiding his crazed eyes, and he was breathing hard. Jason wriggled, but could not get away. Cord stood up and loomed over him, looking like a ruthless soldier above a prisoner. He went over to his dresser and opened a drawer.

"You aren't going to go to the police," he said quietly. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills. Hands shaking, he downed one. "Not after tonight."

Jason's eyes widened. "Mmmmm!" he tried to cry desperately. He shut his eyes. "Mmmm!"

Cord drew a breath and an unnatural calm fell over him. He brought out the syrgine and a bottle of some vile substance. He walked over to Jason and knelt beside him. "It's ironic what I'm using my pre-med skills for," he commented as he rolled up Jason's sleeve. "Oh well. Even the best people are capable of the worst crimes."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut over falling tears. "Mmm..."

Cord touched his face. "I'm sorry, Jason."

He kissed Jason's tearstained face and sank the syringe into Jason's fair flesh. As Jason stilled from the effects of the drug, he removed the gag from his mouth and kissed him. Jason was too stunned to even move away.

"Cord..." he breathed as his vision blurred. "...ungh...Cord...please..."

"Just relax, Jason," Cord said. "It'll go quickly. I promise I won't be too hard with you."

Jason tried to sit up, but Cord easily pushed him back down. His hands undid Jason's tie and then began on his shirt buttons. Jason wanted to fight him away, but his body was too weak. Cord ran his hand down his chest, and Jason turned his face. "Cord, please..."

"I can't have you telling anyone about this," Cord said. "Stay still."

"Mmph..." Jason shut his eyes. "...I...I hate you..."

Cord just kissed neck and then lay him down completely. "I know."

**End of Part 5**


	6. Chapter Six

  


**Part 6**

**Foreword:** Oh, it's getting darker. Ric and A.J. are experimenting in S&M (ok, so that isn't so horrible), Jason has become a true victim, and Sonny will get into the storyline more soon. I'm not going to ignore him just because he's straight :-p

Actually, the story is getting bigger in this chapter. Now that the first five chapters are done, and A.J. and Ric are happy together, the focus is going to shift to Sonny, Melissa, and 2 new characters. I hope you like this storyline ark as much as the A.J./Ric/Cord/Jason ark. Of course, all the storylines are going to intertwine, leading up to the finale (whenever that'll be...)

And yeah, I like Jason Morgan better than JQ, but alas...I had to go back in time before the accident, so sigh there you have it ; I write him the best I can, he's ok...totally different, amazing what memory loss will do for ya -

  
**Prelude Lonely No More **

A month passed, and it was October now. The leaves had fallen from the trees, cluttering up the campus and the streets of Port Charles. Students bustled to and from the college, laughing and loving.

Ric and A.J. were one of the many couples that had formed by now; they had their little disagreements and A.J. had his little outbursts (normally reigned in by Ric's quick hand), but they were generally happy. A.J. was even doing better in school, toned down his drinking slightly, and was for the first time not worried too much about outdoing Jason. Ric had forgotten his rivalry with Sonny as well (almost forgotten Sonny altogether), and was mellow in the warmth of their relationship. They were genuinely good for one another.

One of the odder couples that had come to light was Cord and Jason. A.J. began to notice them walking around together more and more, until they were almost inseparable. Cord was quieter than normal, and there was something off about Jason, but no one bothered to ask about it. He led Jason around by the hand, and Jason kept his head on the floor. A.J. felt somewhat smug to see his ex-boyfriend tormenting his hated brother, even if he didn't understand why Jason was with him.

Sonny occasionally tried to make up with Melissa, but he had no luck. Of course, he did not let his interest in her stop him from having fun with other pretty girls. He was quite popular with the bored rich girls seeking something different than their usual steady boyfriend, and also with the party crowd.

Overall, everyone had settled in, for better or worse, in Port Charles University. There were many dramas brewing beneath the surface, but for now all was calm. Tears were cried alone at night and brushed away in the morning; lovers sneaked around without a sound; letters home were short and sweet. Adult life had began.

_Now it seems to me   
That you know just what to say   
Words are only words   
Can you show me something else   
Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way   
Show me how you feel   
More than ever baby _

_I don't wanna be lonely no more   
I don't wanna have to pay for this   
I don't want to know the lover at my door   
Is just another heartache on my list _

_I don't wanna be angry no more   
You know I could never stand for this   
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure   
I don't want to be lonely anymore _

** Rob Thomas "Lonely No More"**

**Scene 1: Playing with the Bait**

Melissa was one of the few loners on the campus. Still annoyed with Sonny's accusations, she refused to speak to him. Not that she didn't see the way he looked at her, and not that she didn't want to explore those feelings of his, but she did not let herself. She was a woman of great pride, and of a great bloodline. She was not snobbing Sonny, but realistically she knew her family would not stand for her to be involved with Sonny Corinthos; rumor had it he was at least connected to an Italian crime family here in the US, and that made him an enemy.

An enemy that had a new car, and was suddenly driving up beside her. It was a cool evening on campus, and Melissa was on her way to her own car in the parking lot when suddenly a gleaming red vehicle pulled up beside her. She looked down, and there was Sonny, smiling up at her. She did not stop, and he followed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"This has gone on long enough," Sonny told her. "I want to apologize, okay? Get in the car."

Melissa shook her head. "Sonny, I'm not your or anyone else's whore."

"Whoa, hey, I never said that," Sonny replied. "All I want is, you know, dinner. Come on. Give me the evening."

Melissa stopped and looked down at him. "Sonny, I did this once before," she said. "I was lonely and bored, and suddenly there was A.J. with kindness and excitement."

"I promise you, I am not like A.J.."

"How can I trust that?" Melissa asked. "How can I trust that you aren't trying to use me?"

"I guess...you can't," Sonny said. "Not if you don't try to trust me."

"...Sonny..."

"You have my word that I won't hurt you," Sonny said. "Okay? What do you...want me to do? Write it in blood?"

Melissa shook her head, amused. "No. Not yet."

"You gonna get in the car?"

Melissa gathered her wits about her and went around to the passenger's side. Sonny reached over and opened the door for her. She got in, trying not to sit too closely to him. "Okay. I'm in the car."

"Good."

He hit the pedal and they zoomed off the campus. Melissa sat back, relaxing, and removed her glasses. She got out her purse mirror and began to put on her contact lenses. She then unwound her long bun and her thick mane of black hair tumbled down around her fair face. She smiled at Sonny shyly.

"Damn, that was..." He clicked his tongue. "You're good."

"Ha ha, I don't have to be serious all the time," Melissa said. "My mother told me to be as plain as possible in school, so I can be taken seriously."

"Aw, you didn't fool me," Sonny said. "Any man with half a brain could tell that you're a beautiful woman underneath all those prissy clothes and glasses."

"Oh, thank you," Melissa said cynically. "You don't like my clothes!"

Sonny grinned. "Just not my style. I'd like to see you in some jeans, or done up like a socialite, right?"

Melissa was putting on her lipstick. "Mm..." She pressed her lips together. "I like these clothes, Sonny!"

"Aw come on." Sonny glanced at her. "Unbutton a few buttons, take that cardigan off."

"No." Melissa pulled up the sliding shoulder of her sweater. "I don't think so."

"Tch. Shame." Sonny turned onto another road. "But I don't think that outfit is going to cut it where we're going."

"Oh really?" Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going, Sonny?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

**Scene 2: Other Side of Town**

They arrived at a nice club in the Hispanic end of the slums. Sonny expected Melissa to be snobbish, but she just smiled and climbed out of the car. They went in without a problem and sat down to eat. For a while they talked about school and nothing, and she was beginning to lose her resolve in his striking brown eyes and dashing smile.

"So, what about _you_?" she finally asked. "Sonny? We've talked about my life, how I feel, everything about me. But what about you? Are you really a part of the Ruggeiro crime family?"

"If I were, why would I be wasting my time in PCU?"

"Because of your brother, right?" Melissa guessed.

"Our mother did send me to look out for him, but he doesn't need me," Sonny replied.

"Well...maybe you've decided that you like it?"

"Eh...it's okay."

Melissa noted that he'd never answered whether he was a mobster or not. "It's better than the streets," she said. "Even my cousins Luis and Lorenzo are in school...or going, something."

"Isn't Luis the direct heir to the family?"

Melissa smiled. "What family do you mean, Sonny?"

"You know what I mean," Sonny said. "The family business."

Melissa nodded. "Yes, Luis is...but he's very young still: only eighteen. My family believes that no matter what business you are in, education will help keep you alive just as much as street smarts."

"That's true, I guess," Sonny agreed. "I'm learning more than I thought I would need to learn." His eyes met Melissa's. "About everything."

She blushed and lowered her head, sipping her drink. "Me too...and you know what?"

He leaned closer. "What?"

"I hate politics," Melissa said.

Sonny leaned back. "Oh..."

"Unless you're worthy of running for president, you'll never control anything important," Melissa explained. "Money controls this country and every country, and money is controlled by businesspeople."

"So...you want a stake in the family business?"

"That would be my choice," Melissa said. "I've even been considering changing my major..."

"Yeah, do it," Sonny encouraged her.

Melissa shook her head. "No. Women in my family never get very far." She tossed out the straw from her drink and downed it. "They don't get respect no matter what they look like."

Sonny stared at her. She looked like enough of a femme fatale to run a mob family, with her long, thin legs wrapped in thin black stockings and one crossed over another, black pumps suddenly sexy instead of classic. The slit in her pencil skirt could be appreciate now, and just the two buttons she'd undone made all the difference above her ample bust. Just a dash of rouge on her lips lit her entire face, made her green eyes sparkle, and her cheeks were pink from the alcahol.

"I think you could do it," Sonny told her.

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" Sonny took a drag from his cigarette. "You're a strong, beautiful woman, Melissa. Your only problem is that you're afraid to try, afraid to go for your dreams."

Sonny put his hand over hers on the table. "But you don't have to be afraid," he said. "You're strong enough, beautiful enough...you just have to be willing to take that risk, and make those sacrifices."

"Thank you, Sonny." Melissa withdrew her hand. "...I've never been able to tell anyone about my dreams, not in this country or my home country. I'm sure that even if I had told anyone...no one would have believed in me the way you do."

Sonny nodded.

"But I can't let myself fall in love with you," Melissa told him. "I can't be with anyone for now."

"Why not?"

"...It won't work."

"Is it...my affiliation with Ruggeiro?" Sonny asked. "I don't actually work for anyone right now, Melissa."

"Still, it would be Shakespere all over again, same old story," Melissa said. "Your association, my associations...I can't risk that. I like it here in Port Charles. I can't risk being sent away because of you."

"I understand." Sonny stood up and extended his hand. "Dance?"

"Sonny, come on!" Melissa laughed. "I can't dance with you."

"Why? Afraid you'll fall in love?"

Melissa gave him a look, and stood. "All right, all right. I can't refuse a challenge."

"Ooh, really? Heh heh. What else should I challenge you to?"

Melissa laughed. "Sonny!"

He just flashed her that dashing smile. He didn't really dance, but he watched her. It felt good to dance again to music she was familiar with, to be alive. It may not be going anywhere, but she was determined to enjoy it until it ended.

**Scene 3: Doubtful Dreams**

True to his word, Sonny did not push her too hard. They enjoyed the rest of dinner and the dancing, talked on the way back to the campus, and he dropped her off at the women's dorms. She said goodbye, hiding her reluctance to let him go, and he drove off with a smile. Watching the car drive off, she stood, a slim silhouette against the dark night.

She lifted her face to the starry sky. These feelings were not good. She was beginning to have her heart slip away again, and this time it was for the wrong person.

Melissa lowered her head, fixing her sliding purse strap. She was losing her guard, and that could not happen. Sonny could not be trusted, he was a stranger. Not to mention that he was known for being a player all around campus.

Melissa began walking to the building. _I'm not going to be one of his 'score's. He smiles nicely, speaks nicely, but they all do at first. He didn't even like me until he found out what my ties to the Alcazar family were._

Melissa's eyes went still with realization. "That's it," she whispered to herself. "Oh my God, that's exactly it." She frowned. "Damn you, Sonny."

She swung on her sweater and stormed into the building alone. In her mind, she vowed never to give Sonny another chance at breaking her heart.

**Scene 4: Lovers at the Day's End**

Ric and A.J., meanwhile, were lying in bed. Ric was wearing only his jeans, loosely thrown back on, and lying on his back. A.J. was on his stomach, flipping through the school newspaper boredly, wearing nothing. Ric was distractedly stroking his thigh.

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked A.J..

"What? Sonny and Melissa?"

Ric nodded. "Yeah. Remember I told you that I saw them going into a restuarant in the slums?"

"I could care less." A.J. turned to him. "You never did tell me what _you_ were doing there, though."

Ric smiled, shaking his head. "Looking for food." He sat up against the wall. "Our mother is Puerto Rican, so I'm used to that cuisine...and you just can't find it outside the slums."

A.J. climbed onto his chest. "So you're half...?"

"Yes." Ric stroked A.J.'s hair. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." A.J. kissed him pressingly. "It's not like we're getting married or anything."

Ric frowned a little at this comment, but decided to let it slide. "It's hard being half this and half that, you know," he said. "I mean...I fit in this world, so I go with that, and it works. But I never quite seem to fit with my mother's life, with her..."

A.J. shrugged. "Take a Spanish class and get over it."

Ric slapped his bottom, hard. "I'm serious, A.J.!"

"Ouch...okay, okay." A.J. shifted. "Jeez..."

Ric kissed his sullen face and held him against his chest. "I've listened to all your problems patiently," he said. "Don't joke about mine."

"Fair enough." A.J. was playing with Ric's hand: licking his fingers and kissing his palm. "I do know how it is to not 'fit' with your own family."

"Your family is really that bad?"

"You'll see how bad they are on Thanksgiving holiday," A.J. told him. "Watch. I'm going to take you home, freak everyone out, and then...we'll all have pizza."

"Pizza? Wait, when did you decide all this?"

A.J. laughed. "Just now!" he said cheerfully. "As for the pizza, the Quartermeines never have turkey on Thanksgiving, we always end up getting pizza. You'll see."

"I usually go home for Thanksgiving."

"Aw come on." A.J. squeezed his hand. "I want to show you off to mom and dad...and grandfather." He grinned. "Please?"

"I'll go home with you, A.J., but I don't want anyone to know what we are to each other."

"...All right."

Ric pinched his bottom. "A.J., I mean it!"

"Aow! I said 'all right'!" A.J. snapped. "I'm not going to do or say a thing."

"Heh..." Ric didn't quite believe him, but it was too long until November to argue about it now. Besides, he was a bit curious about A.J.'s family, so going home with him sounded like a good enough idea.

"It's going to be a disaster," A.J. chuckled, yawning. "I can't wait."

Ric just gave him a squeeze and leaned his head back. Time began to slip away in the warm embrace, and soon A.J. was asleep. Ric listened to his peaceful breathing, watched his little, bratty face in its innocent state, until he fell asleep as well.

**Scene 5: Alcazar #1**

The next morning, Sonny was waiting for Melissa outside the women's dorm building. She looked up from her book bag and there he was with his dashing smile. This time, she refused to melt into his eyes, and remained straight and rigid.

"Hello, Sonny," she said informally, walking past him.

"Whoa!" Sonny walked after her. "That's it?"

"I had fun last night, but that doesn't make us friends," Melissa said sternly. Her green eyes were cold behind her glasses. "And it certainly doesn't make us any more than that."

"I just want to hang with you, girl, you know?" Sonny said, his innocence ruined by his snapping eyes. "Why are you being so...cold?"

"We're in school again, Sonny," Melissa told him. "I don't mix personal relationships with school. Even if I did, you are not part of my personal--Ohh! God!"

Sonny whipped his head around. "What?"

"Luis!" Melissa gasped.

Sonny turned and followed her gaze. A young man, tall and fair-skinned, was standing there coolly. His hands were calmly leaning in his pockets, crisp white shirt resting on his wrists, and his light blue eyes were observing them coldly. He had jet black hair, which was long and pulled into a simply ponytail. "No," he said, voice as cool as his demeanor, "I'm Lorenzo."

Melissa's gaze went to his ponytail. "Oh yeah, the hair." Her eyes were wide, hand resting on her chest. "What are you doing here, Lorenzo?"

Lorenzo took her free hand and kissed it. "Nice to see you too, Melissa," he said, somewhat cynical. "Our fathers thought it might be better to keep the family together."

Sonny's eyes had gone dark as he stared at the thin, elegant stranger. Not that Lorenzo was truly foreign to him; he knew that this young man was one of the heirs of the powerful, rich Alcazar family. He wasn't jealous or anything...he just hated him instantly.

"Oh, I see." Melissa forced her beautiful smile on. "You're going to be taking classes here? I'm so glad!" She hugged him. "Where is Luis?"

Lorenzo's face flickered with pain briefly. "Luis is here," he said shortly.

"Oh?" Melissa sensed a story behind his words. She glanced at Sonny. "Could you excuse us?"

"Wait a moment, Melissa," Lorenzo said smoothly. "We haven't even been introduced yet."

Melissa stepped back from him, and she stood between them. "You're right," she laughed. "I must have forgotten. Lorenzo, this is Sonny Corinthos, an aquaintance of mine. Sonny, this is my cousin, Lorenzo Alcazar."

They shook hands, each having a strong, hard grip. Their eyes met, one pair deep and mysterious, the other light and chillingly guarded. In this brief moment, each man had judged the other to be a threat.

"Nice to meet you, Corinthos," Lorenzo said politely. His English was perfect, yet he pronounced the name with a perfect accent.

"Yep."

There was an awkward silence. Melissa looked from one to the other, even more worried than before. "Um, would you excuse us, Sonny?"

"...Sure." Sonny had gone cold. "Later, Melissa."

He headed off, mind working. He could tell that Lorenzo had been sent to keep an eye on her, and thought it best to back off for now. However, now that Melissa had become an even greater challenge to get with...he wanted her all the more.

**Scene 6: Twins**

Some short time after Sonny had met Lorenzo Alcazar, Ric noticed another new student. As he was waiting for the doors to Building #2 to be opened, he spotted a tall, thin young man sitting on a bench. He was staring into a book, but his face was deeply troubled. Although he didn't want to admit it to himself, the first thing Ric noticed about him was his strikingly handsome face. It was half-hidden by falling, lanky black hair, but there was no denying that he was a gorgeous young man.

_Great, now I'm noticing guys,_ Ric thought miserably. _This is not good._

Melissa came into view, some distance from the youth on the bench. Ric blinked. _What? And I'm seeing double?_

The young man with Melissa looked exactly like the one on the bench, but this one had his hair pulled back in a short ponytail. They were talking, and didn't seem to notice the first young man.

Sonny's voice suddenly spoke from next to him. "Those are the Alcazar twins."

Ric turned. "Sonny! You scared me." He gazed up at his older brother. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"We've both been busy, I guess," Sonny said. He nodded in Melissa's direction. "She's their cousin."

"Who are the Alcazar twins, though?"

Sonny leaned against the building wall. "Heirs to the Alcazar family. It's a very powerful business organization in South America."

"Just business?" Ric asked suspiciously.

Sonny shrugged. "Anyway, here they are."

"Melissa's cousins? I thought she was--"

Sonny shook his head. "They're all South American."

"Oh." Ric raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I had no idea Melissa had those kind of connections." He turned and watched the three. "Identical twins, huh?"

"Yeah. That ponytailed scumbag is Lorenzo, and the other one is Luis," Sonny said. "Stear clear of them, Ric. Prepsters and gangsters don't mix."

"Too late," Ric said in amusement. "You're already my brother."

"Heh. Not by choice," Sonny replied. "Look, just stay away from them. Those are dangerous people."

Ric stood. "And you? Don't you think chasing Melissa just got that much more dangerous?"

Sonny grinned. "I can handle danger, Ric. You, on the other hand..."

Ric gave him a look. "..."

Sonny patted his shoulder and then went on his way. Ric turned and looked at the twins again. He had no reason to speak with them, anyway, so he decided to take Sonny's advice.

On the other side of the small courtyard area, Lorenzo nudged Luis. The youth, slightly thinner and about half in inch shorter than his brother, stood. He smiled at Melissa and she hugged him.

"Luis, how are you?" she asked. "I haven't seen you in two years!"

Luis smiled, but his eyes were still sad. "Hello, Melissa." He glanced at his brother. "Excuse me. I have a class."

Lorenzo nodded and he quickly headed off. Melissa looked after him in confusion. "What...Is he okay?"

"No, he's nursing a broken heart," Lorenzo said with a sympathetic smile.

"You're kidding! Luis?" Melissa asked incredulously. "What woman would turn him down?"

Lorenzo turned to her. "He wasn't turned down. Luis fell in love with a beautiful woman during our summer in Columbia. A beautiful woman involved with a rival family."

Melissa's smile faded. "..."

"There was a war, and she was killed," Lorenzo said pointedly. "Luis tried to save her, but we all knew there was nothing to be done. He hasn't been the same since."

Melissa stared at him, eyes trembling with horror. "That's horrible..."

"He brought it on himself," Lorenzo said. His blue eyes bore into his cousin's. "Everyone told him to stay away from the enemies, that this would happen. But you know Luis, he's a diehard romantic, and somewhat weak. He let himself get involved deeply with her, and then he lost her, and his heart along with her. We've seen it happen, all three of us, again and again. You would think Luis would know better..."

Melissa lowered his gaze to the ground. "...Poor Luis. But yes, he should have known better."

Lorenzo smiled. "I'm glad you agree." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I have to go. Take care, Melissa."

She smiled at him briefly, but remained quiet. His point had hit its mark.

**Scene 7: Suspicions**

Lunchtime brought Ric and A.J. to a small diner in Port Charles. They had gotten sick of the school's food and started eating out recently. This was a quiet little spot that was frequented by everyone from students to businesspeople, but never got too crowded.

"A.J., don't you think something is wrong with your brother?" Ric asked. "I saw him in a class earlier, and he looked like a zombie."

"You watch too many movies, Ric," A.J. said in amusement. He happily took a drink from a mug of steaming hot cocoa, and then started on a slice of pie.

"I'm serious," Ric said. "Ever since he got with Cord, which makes no sense in and of itself, he's been acting strangely."

"Yeah, I've noticed," A.J. said. "But to be completely honest, I don't care."

Just then, the door to the diner opened, and a distinguished middle-aged man came inside. He was very tall, dressed well, and there was something familiar about his dark brown hair and eyes. He came over to their table, and Ric sat up more straightly (he had been leaning towards A.J.).

The man put a hand on A.J.'s shoulder. "A.J.!"

A.J.'s spine stiffened visibly. He glanced up around his shoulder. "D-dad!"

"A.J., we haven't heard from you in weeks," Mr. Quartermeine told him. "What's going on?"

"Just busy," A.J. said defensively. "What's the big deal? I thought you guys wouldn't even notice if my letters and calls stopped."

"A.J., don't tell me nothing is happening," Mr. Quartermeine said. "Your brother is missing school, failing a few classes, and you haven't told me anything. What's happening?"

"Oh, you just wanted me to report to you about my perfect brother," A.J. said bitterly. "I should have known you didn't care about _my_ life."

"It isn't that, A.J.! We've been worried about both of you, your mother and I."

"I can vouche for A.J.," Ric spoke up. He gave A.J. a small smirk. "He's been doing well in his classes, and he hasn't been doing anything wrong."

Mr. Quartermeine turned to him. "Who are you?"

Ric stood. "My name is Ric Lansing. I'm A.J.'s room mate, and friend."

"I'm Alan Quartermeine, his father," Alan introduced himself, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ric."

Ric nodded. "Please, sit?"

"Oh, no thank you," Alan said. "I'm only on a short break from the hospital. A.J., where is your brother?"

"I don't know," grumbled A.J.. "What am I, his keeper?"

"I'm not saying that, A.J.," Alan said wearily. He put his hand on his son's shoulder. A.J. refused to even look at him. "I'm glad to hear that you're doing well this year. I was worried about you over the summer."

A.J. coldly sipped his hot cocoa, looking every inch the bratty heir. Alan gave him a pondering look, bid them good day, and then went to get a coffee. Ric watched A.J. closely.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your father doesn't seem as bad as you say," Ric said. "But you were right that he worries a lot about Jason."

"Wait until you see my whole family," A.J. said. "You'll see why I'm the way I am."

"The way you are is perfect." Ric smiled at him. "I meant it when I said you've been good."

"Thanks for sticking up for me," A.J. said. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "If we were alone, I would kiss you." He leaned closer to Ric over the table. "Maybe I'll kiss you anyway?"

"A.J., if you value my life, you will **not** kiss me," Ric said sternly. "Your father seems nice and all, but I have a feeling that would change if he knew we were together."

A.J. set aside his empty mug. "He would certainly be upset." He watched his father get his coffee and leave. "...I'd still love to see it."

"Don't start." Ric leaned over and grasped A.J.'s fist in his own. "Maybe someday they'll know about it, but it's way too early."

"I'm a patient man," A.J. said. "I can wait."

"Good boy."

A.J. stood and stretched. "Let's get out of here."

"Let me get a coffee to go, okay?"

A.J. nodded and headed outside. Through the glass doors, he spotted his father and Jason. He slid the door slightly open and hid behind it, listening.

"...isn't anything wrong, dad."

"Jason, I can tell from your eyes that something is wrong," Alan was saying worriedly. "My God, look at you! Your hair is a mess, your clothes are thrown on, and you look..."

"There's nothing wrong!" Jason insisted, voice louder than usual. "Please, dad, don't worry about me."

"Of course I'm worried about you!" Alan said. "Jason, you look stoned."

"I'm not on drugs!" Jason yelled at him. "A.J. is right! All you do is worry about me, about my being perfect! Leave me alone!"

"Jason!" Alan exclaimed in shock.

"Leave me alone!" Jason said, rushing off.

"Jason!"

Just then, a familiar voice spoke to Alan. "Doctor Quartermeine, I think I may know something about your son's problems."

A.J.'s face darkened. He burst out of the diner, calculating grin plastered on his cute face. "Cord!" he greeted his ex-lover. "How are you? You haven't been around much now that _you're_ the one hanging out with Jason all the time."

Cord gave him a dark look. "A.J..."

Ric came out of the diner then. He looked at all of them and knew something was going on.

"Dad, I have to talk to you," A.J. said, turning to Alan. "Can we stop by the house?"

"A.J., Cord was--"

"Cord, I need to talk with you, actually," Ric intervened. "Do you have a minute?"

"...Excuse us, Doctor Quartermeine," Cord said in defeat.

A.J. grabbed his father by the arm. "So can we talk?"

"Yes, A.J.," Alan said distractedly. "Do you mind following me back to the hospital?"

"Not at all!"

The two pairs headed off in their separate ways. A.J. didn't know what Cord had been planning to tell Alan, but he had the feeling a major crisis had been averted...for the time being.

**Scene 8: War Brewing**

Sonny found Melissa in the library that evening. He sat across from her at a table with a book. They pretended to mind their own business for a few silent moments, and then Sonny said, without looking at her, "They sent them to keep an eye on you, didn't they?"

Melissa nodded, not looking at him either. "Yes," she said quietly, "I believe that is what they did."

"Is it working?" Sonny asked. He put his eyes on her face seriously. "Are you going to avoid me?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Melissa," Sonny said. He leaned his elbows on the table. "You're really going to let them control you like that?"

"They're trying to avoid what happened to Luis from happening to me."

"What happened to Luis?"

Melissa told him what had happened in Colombia. Sonny listened gravely. By the end, Melissa had put down her book and was leaning towards him.

"Pretty harsh," Sonny said after she'd finished speaking. "Isn't he kind of young to have experianced that?"

"They don't care, Sonny," Melissa said. "You know how the business works. If there's a war, anyone is fair game. Soldiers, women, children, old people...it doesn't matter."

"So you're scared? For me?"

Melissa nodded. "Yes." She glanced around anxiously. "Luis and Lorenzo's father is planning a New York takeover, and Port Charles is a perfect town to take because of its docks. The Quartermeines own territory that cannot be touched for a while, and the Ruggeiro family owns the rest of it."

"So they're planning to take out Ruggeiro?"

Melissa nodded. "Yes. If they knew I was telling you this, we would both be dead, Sonny. But I'm trusting you with the information, okay? Because I do...care about you."

"You do?"

"...I would fall in love with you, if I could," Melissa admitted. "But until everything has settled...I can't. Maybe when it is settled, we still won't be able to be together."

"Melissa..."

"I'm sorry." Melissa stood up, looking around anxiously. "We can't speak anymore. Take care of yourself, Sonny."

Sonny exhaled. "Yeah. You too, Melissa."

She gave him a sad smile and then left. Sonny shook his head as she left. Then, he went to his car outside the library. He got in and dialed a number on his cell phone. "...Hi. I need to speak with the boss."

**Scene 9: Concerning Siblings**

A.J. was heading back to his dorm room to have a little rendezvous with Ric, when he stumbled upon a desolate figure. A man was squeezed into a deserted corner of a hallway, sobbing softly. A.J. would have passed him by, but he recognized the cries; it was Jason. He shifted on his feet, and finally went over to him.

"Jason."

Jason lifted his head, eyes wide. "A.J.!"

A.J. knelt down beside him. "Jason, what the hell is going on?" he asked impatiently. "At first, I didn't care. Then I enjoyed your fall from perfection. Now I'm just sick of it. What the hell is going on with you?"

"N-nothing, A.J.."

"You just won't give up that claim on being perfect, will you?" A.J. asked angrily. "Your gold plating is chipping off, Jason! You can't hide it anymore! Even dad thought you were on drugs! Now just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I can't." Jason stood up, wiping his eyes. "I can't tell you, A.J.!"

A.J. also stood. "Is it Cord? Why are you even with Cord?"

"I'm not with him!" Jason said, hugging himself. "I'm not with anyone. I'm not..."

"You sure seem together," A.J. said, crossing his arms. "I've even seen you holding hands and kissing when no one is looking."

"That's what he wants _you_ to see!" Jason said.

"He wants to make me jealous?" A.J. asked.

Jason bowed his head. "..."

"Why are you going along with it, though?" A.J. inquired. "You never seemed malicious."

"I'm not. A.J., I don't want to hurt you," Jason said. "You're my brother, I love you."

"...Then why are you with my old lover?"

"I...I don't have a choice." Jason gripped his arm. "..."

"What does that mean?" A.J. asked, concerned for once. "What the hell are you and Cord doing?"

"Please, A.J., I know you hate me," Jason said. "I know how much you always want to see me fail, so...just...enjoy it, I guess."

"...Jason...I don't want you to get..._that_ hurt," A.J. said. "But is it Cord or not? I mean, he might have fooled around with some kinky stuff, but he never actually hurt me." He thought to himself, _Ric has hurt me much more than Cord ever did. Strict bastard._

"Is he hurting you?" A.J. asked.

"...No," Jason said weakly.

"You're lying, damn it!" A.J. yelled at him. "What are you afraid of? You don't want anyone to know you two are together? Look, I won't tell, okay? If he's hurting you, tell me!"

"..." Jason frowned deeply and shifted on his feet. "..."

"Fine." A.J. threw his hands up, walking backwards away from Jason. "Don't tell me. I understand that you don't trust me, so I won't push it. Just...don't let Cord make you do anything you don't want to."

Tears streamed down Jason's face. "..."

A.J. was conflicted. Part of him felt that he should stay and force Jason to tell him what was going on. Part of him was pleased that for once Prince Jason had fallen off his throne. He was so confused that he simply turned his back on his brother and walked away.

**Scene 10: Falling**

Jason made his way back to his dorm room. Sonny was already there, writing something, and ignored him as usual. Jason stumbled inside and turned to him. "Sonny."

Sonny froze. "Hm?"

"...You know people...that can do things, don't you?"

"Who doesn't?" Sonny said casually.

"I mean...people who can do things that normal people can't."

"Normal people, huh?" Sonny turned in his chair. "You mean rich white people, don't you?"

"N-no, I--"

"I'm as clean cut as any other student here," Sonny said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I-I've heard the rumors, Sonny," Jason said timidly. "You do know people that can...get things done."

"So? What if I did? Who cares?"

"...Umm..."

Sonny lifted his head. "You want me to take care of something for you?"

"Yes!" Jason exclaimed in relief. "Yes, that's it!"

A smile played on Sonny's lips. "What the hell?" He stood up. "Are you wired?"

"Excuse me?"

Sonny felt his shirt, his pants legs, as Jason turned deep scarlet. "Hmph. You're not wired. So what the hell are you talking about?"

"I need...I need help," Jason said softly. "And I can't go to my family or the police...no one..."

"Ahhh." Sonny sat on the chair again, like a sort of mob boss, with one leg resting over the over. "Let's say...I am your personal wishing well. What is it you want?"

"I...ohhh God..." Jason sat down on the bed, wringing his hands. "...I want Cord gone. Not dead! Not dead, just...just gone..."

"Whoa, whoooaaa...wait." Sonny held up a hand. "Wait a minute. I thought you were...you know...doing it with Cord?"

Jason buried his face in his hands. "...Please, don't make me explain. I can't explain."

"I just want him gone!" Jason cried. "Can you make him go away?"

Sonny was giving him a very dark look. "I see." He stood. "Your nice, cozy little rich world has come apart, and now you're alone and helpless. So who do you go to? Me."

Jason looked up at him through moist eyes. "..."

"Me!" Sonny yelled at him suddenly. "The room mate you never even spoke with by choice. The man you look down your nose at, you know! And now you want my help?"

"I never looked--"

"Don't lie to me!" Sonny roared down at him. "Don't you dare insult my intelligence...by lying to me." He pointed at Jason. "You're just like every hypocrit in the white collar world. You live life looking down at people like me, stroking your ego by convincing yourself that you're better than us! But at the first sign of trouble, what do you do? You come crying and sniveling at our feet, begging for our help, because you know we get things done you wouldn't even dream of!"

Jason sobbed, covering his face with his hands again.

"Stop crying!" Sonny snapped. "Be a man."

Jason looked up at him pitifully. "I-I have..." He reached into his pocket for his wallet, sniffling. "I have money, as much as--"

Sonny hit the wallet out of his hands. "I don't need your money! I got my own!" he ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back, and looked down at Jason coldly. "I'm not going to help you, Jason."

"B-but--"

"We're not friends, we don't even like each other," Sonny said. "Why would I help you? You're just a spoiled, whiny little rich brat. You're even worse than your brother, you know that?"

"...Sonny, please." Jason fell to his knees on the floor. "I'm begging you."

Sonny grabbed him by the arm and lifted him to his feet. "Stop it!" He threw Jason onto the bed. "Go to sleep! I'm not going to help you!"

Jason collapsed into sobs on his bed.

"Maybe if you didn't look down on me, I would help you," Sonny said smugly. "If you had treated me like a person instead of a stereotype. But guess what, Jason? You didn't!"

Jason sobbed childishly.

"...So you're on your own."

Sonny sat back down at his desk, turning his back on Jason. He listened to Jason sob until the young man fell asleep.

**End of Part 6**


	7. Chapter Seven

  


**Part 7**

**Foreword:** That was quite a meaty 'episode' ;-p Ten scenes! And they were really eventful, weren't they? I'm being relentless to Jason, aren't I? It's not that I hate him (although I'm on A.J.'s side), I just couldn't find anything else to do with him. Innocence is made to be shattered in the real world. Besides, Cord is psycho 

  
**Scene 1: Love, Loss, and Family**

The now-infamous twin boys of the Alcazar family were in the same dorm room, #504 on the top floor of the building. Lorenzo awoke early as always, and went through his morning routine in ten minutes. Once he was showered and dressed, he shook Luis. 

"Hey, get up." 

Luis' light eyes fluttered open, but he did not move. Instead, he stared up at his brother with a depressed expression. "...I want to go home, Lorenzo." 

"Don't start this, Luis," Lorenzo exhaled. "Get up. Now." 

Luis sat up. There was a picture of a young lady on his pillow. Lorenzo saw it and threw his arms up in exasperation. "For Heaven's sake, Luis!" 

"I don't like it here," Luis said. "I don't see why we have to be here. Melissa can handle herself. She doesn't need bodyguards!" 

"We're not just here to guard that little tramp," Lorenzo said. "We were going to be educated in the United States, anyway, weren't we? Besides, we now have the opportunity to...feel out...Port Charles." 

"Father's people could take care of that themselves," Luis scoffed. "I don't see why we have to bother with all this." 

"Have you thought just for a moment that father might have sent us here for another reason?" Lorenzo asked as he brushed back his long black hair. "He wants _you_ to get a taste of the business for yourself." 

"..." Luis bowed his head, hair covering his eyes. "It's too soon, Lorenzo." 

"It's never too soon," Lorenzo told him. "Besides, you need a distraction from your misery. So get up." He went over to Luis, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his feet. "You're too sentimental, little brother. That has always been your biggest flaw, and if you don't curb it, it'll be the end of you." 

Luis just gave him a dry look. "You've never lost anyone, Lorenzo," he told him. "It's easy for you to talk." 

"I would never be careless enough to fall in love with a member of a rival family," Lorenzo replied. He pushed Luis into the bathroom. "In any case, all that is over now. Let it go." 

Luis sighed as he undressed. A gold chain glittered around his neck. He got into the shower and turned on the warm water. He bathed slowly, hoping Lorenzo would leave. He did not want to attend class here, and did not plan to. 

Lorenzo did not go away. Instead, he came into the bathroom and pushed aside the shower curtains. Luis gave him a look, water running down his bare body still. 

"Hurry up, will you?" Lorenzo said. 

Luis rinsed off the remaining bits of soap and turned the water off. He got out and dried on a towel. Lorenzo helped him dress matter-of-factly. 

"Why do you still do this?" Luis asked with a sigh. 

"I was raised to help you, Luis," Lorenzo replied. "It's my job to protect you, take care of you. You're the heir." 

"Why me, anyway?" Luis asked. "You're the older one, the stronger one." He hit Lorenzo's hand away. "It's just selfishness. You don't want to have anything to do with the business, so you let them all set me up as the great heir to the family business." 

"That isn't it," Lorenzo said tensely. He grabbed Luis roughly by the shoulders and turned him towards himself. "Our father believes that your class and intelligence will take the business in a direction I just could not, and he's right. You're better for it." 

Luis turned his face. He slipped into his pants and buckled his belt. Lorenzo harshly took his wrist and forced it through one sleeve, then the other. Luis went to move away, but Lorenzo stood him in place and began buttoning the shirt. 

"Deep down, you know that you are," Lorenzo told him. "You're just angry right now because of your lover. You'll get over it and move on. We all make mistakes and suffer for them. It doesn't mean we give up on everything." 

Luis sighed boredly. "..." 

Lorenzo patted his cheek and smiled at him. "Luis, we're so close that we're almost the same person," he told him. "I know you think I don't care and I don't understand, but I do." 

"Do you?" 

Lorenzo nodded. "But when one of us is being weak, the other has to be the rock that grounds them," he explained. "Do you understand?" 

"I suppose." Luis walked past him to the mirror to brush his lanky hair. "I'm still angry at you, though." 

"Luis!" 

"You just stood there while they shot her!" Luis told him, slamming the brush down and turning to his brother. "You held me back..." 

"You would have gotten yourself killed," Lorenzo replied. "I saved your life!" 

Luis just shook his head. He glanced in the mirror, seeing the same face twice. "...We are almost the same person," he said quietly. "...Does that mean it's in me to be as cold as you are?" 

Lorenzo put a hand on his shoulder. "It's only strength, Luis; don't fear it." 

"..." Luis pressed his lips together. "She was only...twenty..." 

Lorenzo exhaled. "Younger people have died in our own family, Luis. It happens. It's the price we pay." 

"The price..." Luis turned to him. "What if _I_ were part of that price, Lorenzo? What if I died? Would it still be worth it then?" 

"Don't speak that way!" Lorenzo snapped. "I'm not going to lose you, Luis, that's why I'm still here! I don't need to be with you here. You could manage on your own. But I'm here! I'm here because I love you!" 

"...Would it be worth it?" 

"I never said it was worth it, Luis," Lorenzo pointed out. "We grew up with everything. Is our 'everything' worth life after innocent life being wasted on the streets? Of course it isn't! But that's the way it is! We can't change it, and if we try, we'll just get burned." 

"..." 

"Regrets and wishes only waste time, and life is short." Lorenzo lifted Luis' face upwards by the chin and their identical eyes met. "Luis. I know it hurts. It will hurt for a while longer. Just know that I'm here for you, and don't let your guard down." 

Luis' anger waned. "Lorenzo..." 

Lorenzo gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left him. Luis sighed, picking up the picture of the woman on his pillow. "...Carina..." 

**Scene 2: Threats**

Luis did not choose to lock himself in the dorm room and angst. He gathered his resolve and strength, and went to his classes. If there was one good thing about PCU, it was that most people were into their own lives, so much so that they didn't notice him at all. He quietly absorbed the lessons, did the work, and basically went on with his life. 

During lunch, his picture of the late Carina fell out of his notebook. He picked it up and stared at it for a long moment. 

"What was her name?" 

Luis stiffened and lifted his eyes. A handsome man with huge, enigmatic eyes was looking down at him. Luis met his gaze evenly, eyes glassing over with coldness. "Sonny Corinthos." 

Sonny sat down on the other side of the table, soda in hand. "Her name was the same as mine?" he quipped. 

"Her name was Carina," Luis said defensively. "Not that it is any of your business." 

"Ooh. Cold as ice," Sonny observed. "I can see you were talking to your brother." 

"And I can see you were talking with Melissa," Luis shot back. "Mr. Corinthos, don't mistake my moment of weakness for a general character flaw. I am not weak, and I am hardly as sentimental as Melissa may have portrayed me to be." 

Sonny raised an eyebrow. 

"And do not pity me," Luis said in a low, dangerous whisper. "Yes, we were sent to keep an eye on Melissa." 

"But you were also sent to keep an eye on Ruggeiro, weren't you?" Sonny asked, voice also low. 

"Heh. The only thing you need to tell your future boss is that if you cross us, we will destroy you...and then move on to him." 

Lorenzo suddenly stormed up to the table. "Luis!" he exclaimed in alarm. He leaned down on the table, lowering his voice. "Luis, what the hell do you think you are doing?" 

Luis leaned back. "I was only making things clear to Corinthos." 

"Luis, we are here as students," Lorenzo said sternly. "We are not going to destroy anyone, certainly not Ruggeiro. How can you make threats like that?" 

Luis lifted his head. "Don't berate me in front of enemies, Lorenzo." 

"No one here is an enemy," Lorenzo said. He turned his eyes on Sonny. "Our enemies never get a chance to breathe the same air as we do, let alone speak with us." 

Sonny did not look impressed. Lorenzo turned back to Luis. 

"Do you understand?" 

"..." 

"**Luis**." 

"I understand, brother." Luis stood, turning back to Sonny. "And you had better understand that we are not friends." 

With that, he stormed away. Lorenzo seemed rather rattled. He looked down at Sonny. "He didn't mean anything by it," he said through clenched teeth. "My brother feels deeply, and he lets his emotions run with him. He's young. He meant no disrespect towards Ruggeiro." 

"You know...you got his back this time, but what happens if you don't get it next time?" Sonny pointed out. 

"If he pulls a 'next time', I'll do more than 'get' his back," Lorenzo said furiously. "...Ruggeiro isn't going to be bothered about this little misunderstanding, is he?" 

"Tch. I'm not going to bother him for something so stupid," Sonny replied. "Just keep an eye on your brother. No one wants a hotheaded little punk starting a war." 

"Believe me, that will not happen. Excuse me." 

Lorenzo went off. Sonny reached over and took a french fry off of Luis' plate. As he chewed thoughtfully, Ric came by. 

"What was all that about?" he asked curiously. 

"Nothin'." Sonny took another fry. "Let's just say that you're not the only annoying little brother that needs a spanking in this college." 

Ric gave him a look and sat down. "That was...Luis, right? Luis Alcazar?" 

Sonny nodded. "Yep." 

"He didn't look very happy," Ric said. "...I'm missing something big here, aren't I?" 

"Yep." 

"Fine, I can take a hint," Ric said, standing. "I'll stay out of it." 

"You're learning, Ric." 

Ric walked off. He was meeting A.J. for lunch anyway, so he had to leave. On his way out of the building, he passed Lorenzo and Luis in the hall. Lorenzo was scolding his twin in Spanish, and Luis just faced him defiantly. Ric smiled and shook his head. It was a very familiar scene, one that he and Sonny had played out in English countless times. Come to think of it, he played it out with A.J. every so often as well. 

_I've been on both ends of that scene,_ he thought. _Must be weird when it's your twin yelling at you. I'm just glad I haven't been on the recieving end for a while._

**Scene 3: A Calculated Bad Temper**

After dealing with his tempermental brother, Lorenzo sought out another thorn in his side. He met with a young American man during a quiet period on the campus, beneath a tree in the main courtyard. The man looked on edge, and stood up when he saw Lorenzo. "You're not--" 

Lorenzo extended a hand. "My name is Lorenzo Alcazar." 

The man's deep blue eyes narrowed. "Alcazar?" he inquired as he took the youth's hand. "Are you serious? You're younger than I am." 

"Wisdom may only come with age, but great power does not," Lorenzo replied calmly. "So you're Cord Williams?" 

Cord stood his ground. "Yeah, I'm Cord. So, did you bring it?" 

Lorenzo held up a hand. "Not so fast. Now, I may not officially have any power in the business yet, but my word carries greater weight than my father's local hoods and bosses. Unfortunately for you, I also run things a bit differently." 

"Come on, kid, what are you getting at?" Cord asked. "I don't have all day." 

Lorenzo stepped closer to him. Although a bit younger, he was very tall, and nearly Cord's height. "When I am speaking with you, _Americano_, you **make** time." 

Cord just gave him an unimpressed look. 

"We have given you much of the merchandise on credit, do you understand?" Lorenzo said. "My father's Port Charles' contacts know of your family and their money, so they've trusted you thus far. I'm a little more skeptical." 

Cord hastily brought out his wallet. "What do you want?" 

Lorenzo snatched it swiftly from his hands and removed its content. "One, two..." He briefly flipped through the bills he found inside, and then pointed them at Cord. "This will do as a down payment, but after this, no more freebies." He smiled cynically as he handed Cord a small brown package. "I'm not an American, so I don't believe in plastic money, either." 

Cord pressed his lips together, glaring down at the youth. "I guess that'll happen when you're raised in the Third World." 

Lorenzo's eyes blazed. Within a moment, he slammed the taller man against the tree and held him there, arm crushing his throat. "Don't you ever--" He broke off to slam him harder against the tree. "Listen! Don't you ever insult me again." 

Cord struggled, but Lorenzo was shockingly strong. With his jacket open, Cord could see the handle of a knife shining in his jacket pocket. He knew he had gone much too far. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I've been having a rough--" 

"Save it!" Lorenzo yelled at him. He flung Cord to the side. "I won't tell you twice. If you insult me, my brother, or even our cousin Melissa, you won't even see what killed you. Understand?" 

"Yes." Cord coughed, throat marked. "Yes, I understand." 

"Good. Now get out of here." 

Cord stood and hurriedly rushed towards the main building. As Lorenzo darkly looked after him, Luis' familiar voice spoke from seemingly out of nowhere. "And you say I have a hot temper, brother?" 

Lorenzo glanced to the side. Luis came around from the other side of the tree. 

"You followed me?" Lorenzo asked. 

"I came to apologize for losing my cool," Luis explained, "but I'm reconsidering that." 

"I did not lose my cool," Lorenzo said. "Your outburst at Sonny and Ruggeiro was unjustified; this was not." 

"Point taken." Luis held up his hands. "So, I apologize." 

Lorenzo smiled. "Good." 

Luis leaned against the tree, arms crossed. "That guy, Williams...do you think he's trouble?" 

"Too early to tell," Lorenzo replied. "His father is a politician, and his mother is a surgeon, so I know they have money. The only problem is...how much access does _he_ have to _their_ money? I don't trust these rich kids." 

"Aren't we rich kids?" 

"Exactly." Lorenzo turned to him. "Our father is extremely wealthy, but we were raised very strictly. If someone had given you 'merchandise' based solely on your family fortune, you wouldn't have been able to pay for it for years!" 

"I see what you're saying," Luis said. "You think Williams might be stealing drugs under the pretense he's able to pay for them." 

"Yes, and he's so smug about his family's reputation that he knows no one will question it," Lorenzo said. "But I'm about to put him to the test. If he can't pay, I'm going to kill the bastard myself." 

Luis laughed. "I thought we were here as students?" 

Lorenzo gave him a sly look and tousled his hair. "Don't get in it. I'm older than you are. I know what I'm doing." 

Luis gave him a look. "You're _five minutes_ older than I am," he pointed out. "I don't think that counts." 

"It counts." Lorenzo checked his thick, white gold watch. "...I have to go. Behave." 

"I will brother," Luis said boredly. 

Lorenzo gave him a warning look and then left him. Luis sighed, shaking his head. He hated his brother's smugness sometimes, especially the way he treated Luis like an unruly child. True, over the course of time, it was always Luis who caused the most trouble (and Lorenzo who got his back, in both senses), but Luis didn't see why Lorenzo had so little faith in him. 

**Scene 4: Daytime Fantasies**

On his way back to the campus, Lorenzo passed by Ric and A.J.. The couple was returning from lunch, and Lorenzo didn't even notice them. A.J. noticed him, however. "Wow," he commented, "who was that?" 

Ric gave him a look. "What do you mean by that? He's Lorenzo Alcazar, future heir to a South American drug business." 

"Oh," A.J. sounded disappointed. He glanced up at Ric. "Are you jealous?" 

"Why would I be jealous!" Ric exclaimed. "Actually, I noticed his brother the other day, too." 

"He has a brother?" 

Ric gestured towards the tree where Luis was standing. "That's his slightly younger brother, Luis. They're identical twins." 

A.J. raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. Huh...that's kind of..." He shrugged. "I don't know." 

"I couldn't imagine being Sonny's twin, or him being mine," Ric said with a shudder. "Knowing him, he'd give me a scar or something so we could be told apart from each other. Besides, if you didn't get along, wouldn't it be like...fighting with yourself?" 

"Yeah. Heh. I bet even if I looked exactly like Jason, mom and dad would _still_ love him more than me," A.J. said darkly. 

Ric burst into laughter. "Ha ha ha ha! If you looked like Jason, there's no way I would be with you!" 

"Why? Don't you think he's _so_ handsome, and _so_ cute?" A.J. said, imitating things Melissa and his mother, Monica, had said about his brother. 

"No," Ric said. "I mean, his features are fine, but he looks so...goofy." 

A.J. laughed. "Finally someone agrees with me!" 

Ric gripped A.J.'s hand in his own. "I don't think Jason is perfect at all," he said. "He's too quiet, too well-behaved...just...He's a strange guy. Thank goodness you're not twins." 

"Mm...but don't you wonder what it's like to do it with twins?" A.J. asked with a lascivious grin. 

"Oh, that is sick." Ric stayed serious for a moment, but his face cracked into a smile. "Actually, I was wondering the same thing," he admitted. 

"The only twins I've ever met were a couple of ugly redhead girls in high school," A.J. said thoughtfully. "I hadn't really considered it, but..." 

"Your imagination was sparked by the Alcazar twins, eh?" 

A.J. nodded. "Yeah. Can't you just picture them--" 

"I don't want to picture them doing anything, A.J.," Ric said, squeezing his eyes shut briefly. "Let's cut this conversation short before it gets out of control." 

"Out of control is good," A.J. said. They had sat down on a short stone wall to finish some work before the next classes began. "Who do you think would be on top?" 

"Lorenzo, hands down," Ric replied, opening a book and getting out a paper. "He was screaming at Luis earlier in the halls." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know." Ric began to write. "They were speaking in Spanish." 

A.J. was quiet for a moment, writing out a math problem. "Hm...I've heard of twins that experiment sexually with each other. They say it doesn't feel wrong because they're basically the same person. Think they're like that?" 

"Isn't that just urban legend, A.J.?" 

"No, it's true!" 

Ric smiled as his pen scratched across his paper. "It sounds like a psychology study done by Playboy magazine." 

"I guess it wouldn't feel...too wrong." A.J. considered it. He shrugged. "Unless you have an ugly twin." 

Ric laughed. "You're sick, A.J.." 

"Just bored," A.J. replied. "There isn't much to do or say when you're happily in love with someone." 

"Why do you think great literature and cinema is about tragedy?" 

A.J. glanced over at Luis. He was sitting on a bench slightly closer to them, black hair falling over his cute face and blowing gently in the cold breeze. He didn't look quite like a drug dealer's son, with his black slacks and heavy charcoal sweater, but he did have an underlying edge. His thick white gold chain and the couple of rings on his hands were a subtle hint. 

"Don't get any ideas," Ric told him. Somehow, even with his head bent over his work, he got a feeling of where A.J. was looking. "We're happy, and that isn't a bad thing. No need to start shaking things up." 

"I didn't say a word." 

Ric looked at him. "You're thinking about it. Look, I doubt Lorenzo and Luis are into guys." 

"Neither of us were into guys," A.J. pointed out. "Hell, we still have a little affair with a woman here and there, and we always will." 

"That's true." Ric glanced at Luis. "You're not actually thinking about--" 

"Nah. I've slept with enough weird guys for my lifetime," A.J. said. "Including you," he added, nudging Ric. "It's just an interesting visual image...those two together..." 

Ric looked at him. "...We must be really bored. Let's go out to dinner tonight." 

"Okay. Where?" 

The Alcazar twins were forgotten for the moment. 

**Scene 5: Watching and Waiting/Scolding and Hoping**

The day passed slowly but the rest of it was uneventful. Evening fell, and Ric and A.J. went out to town for a nice dinner. They were tempted to stay in the Port Charles' hotel (which A.J.'s family owned), but they decided it would be better used as a weekend retreat. Back on the campus, they were surprised by Sonny. He slid out of the shadows and nodded at A.J.. "I need to talk to you." 

A.J. frowned in confusement. They had helped each other out with the entire Cord thing, but it wasn't as if they were best friends. "Why?" 

"Just come with me, would you?" 

The question might not have been asked; Sonny took A.J. by the arm and pulled him aside. A.J. told Ric to go back to the dorm without him. Perplexed, Ric headed down the concrete path towards the men's dormitories. 

On the way, he spotted a slim silhouette sitting on a bench far out in the small courtyard. Certain he knew who it was, he shifted on his feet, hesitating for a minute. Finally, curiousity got the better of him, and he headed over. 

Surely enough, Luis Alcazar was sitting on the bench, head bowed. There was a picture in his hand, and his shoulders were shaking. Ric leaned over him. "Hey, you okay?" 

Luis snapped to attention. "Get out of here!" 

Ric backed up. "S-sorry." 

Luis' eyes focused on him. "I thought you were my brother," he explained, wiping his eyes. Still, he was a bit testy. "What do you want? Who are you?" 

"Ric Lansing," he said. The previous question took him a moment to think of an excuse. "I...just wanted to see if you were all right," he said lamely, hating himself for not being more clever. 

Luis jumped to his feet, surveying the taller man. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you a student? You look Italian; did Ruggeiro send you?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Don't play dumb," Luis said angrily, pushing Ric aside. "And if you aren't playing dumb, then you're a fool for approaching strangers. Leave me alone." 

Ric stood there, dumbfounded. He hadn't expected such an elegant-looking, sad young man to have such a hard edge. 

"You're a fiesty one," he commented once he recovered from the initial surprise. He followed Luis. "And you're new here, aren't you?" 

"I don't have the time of the desire to make small talk with you," Luis growled, barging inside the building. "It isn't even by my choice that I'm in this country, or this school." 

Ric walked after him nonetheless. When they turned a corner, Lorenzo was nearby. Luis tried to walk past him, but Lorenzo caught him by the shoulders. "Ah! Where are you going? And who is this?" 

"One of Ruggeiro's guys, who's following me," Luis replied. 

"What are you talking about!" Ric exclaimed. "I don't work for the mob! Why the hell would I? My name is Ric Lansing, my father owns mines--" 

"Yes, I've heard of your family name," Lorenzo said slowly, giving his brother a look. "And how did you come across my brother?" 

"Well, he was crying," Ric said, "out there. I thought he might need help." 

Lorenzo's icy eyes seemed to be set afire. "I see." He turned Luis around to face Ric. "Well, my name is Lorenzo Alcazar, and _this_ is my brother, Luis." 

Ric shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." 

"You'll have to forgive my brother, he watches too many movies," Lorenzo said with a smile. He nudged Luis. "Right, Luis?" 

"...Sorry," Luis said, though his tone was not the least apologetic. 

Lorenzo grabbed him by the wrist, hard, and Luis glared at him. Ric shifted on his feet. He didn't know what to say to ease the awkward moment, but in the silence he couldn't help himself from realizing that A.J. was right; the twins had a uniform sex appeal, and they looked very appealing together. _A set of sex dolls,_ Ric thought in amusement. 

"Well, you'll have to excuse us," Lorenzo finally said. He pressed the top button to the elevator. "It's quite late." 

"Of course," Ric said affably. "Nice meeting--" His eyes shifted to Luis, searching the boy's face. "--both of you." 

Luis stared at him, face completely emotionless. Ric gave him a smile and then went down the hall. When he was at the entrance to the building, A.J. popped in. 

"All that time I was talking to Sonny, and you only made it this far?" he asked in disbelief. 

"I had a run-in with the Alcazar twins," Ric said, motioning back towards them. "Luis is an even more troublesome punk than you." 

"Oh yeah?" A.J. eyed them as they went into the elevator. "...What floor are they on?" 

"The top." 

"They can't be on the top," A.J. said. "There are only four rooms on the top floor, and they're blocked off. The school is going to make that space into a storage attic next year." 

Ric shrugged. "Maybe they blackmailed someone, or paid them off." 

A.J. headed down the hall once the two were gone. "Yeah, maybe." He stood by the elevators, arms crossed, thinking. "...Let's go." 

For no reason at all, A.J. headed into the stairwell. Ric followed him. "Feeling athletic today, eh?" 

A.J. said nothing. They reached their floor, but he kept on up the stairs. "Hey, what are you doing!" Ric called up to him. 

A.J. stopped and looked down at him. Their eyes met in a moment of understanding, then A.J. stuck out his tongue briefly and went up the stairs. Ric ran after him. "A.J., no!" 

"Shh!" A.J. hushed him. "They'll hear us." 

"We're not going to spy on those guys," Ric said. "Come on. Let's go to our rooms and--" 

"They're the only ones up there," A.J. said. "We can get into the room next to them and listen in. Come on, Ric, aren't you curious?" 

"Yes, but--" 

"Then it's settled. 

"A.J.!" 

They reached the top of the stairs and Ric fell silent. They tentatively opened the door a crack. Luis and Lorenzo passed by, speaking heatedly in Spanish. They went into their room and the door slammed shut. Ric and A.J. emerged from the stairwell. A.J. found the room neighboring the twins' room and picked the lock. 

"This is crazy," Ric whispered to him. 

A.J. went inside the room and went over to the wall. To his pleasant surprise, there was a vent leading into the other room that was pretty high on the wall. He cleared out the material used to seal it, and they could see clear through to the other side. Ric knew he couldn't talk A.J. out of this, and his own curiousity was eating at him as well. So, soon the two were peering into the Alcazar room. 

Lorenzo was, as usual, yelling at Luis in Spanish, until Luis turned to him with a truly (there was no other way of describing it) bitchy expression, and told him, "You love this country so much. Why don't you speak English?" 

"In plain English, Luis," Lorenzo said as he grabbed his brother's arm tightly, "you are being a brat!" 

Luis crossed his arms. "I don't understand, Lorenzo. We're the same age, nearly the same height, weight, everything! So why do you insist like treating me as if I were a mere child!" 

"If I were treating you like a child, I would have belted you by now," Lorenzo told him. "What are you doing, Luis? Do you _want_ to make everyone suspicious of us! All it takes is one student searching the internet to find out about our family, you know that. You also are aware of how important it is for us to blend in here. So then why, Luis, do you insist on standing out?" 

"That man was following me, Lorenzo!" Luis defended himself. 

"Because you were out there crying!" Lorenzo shouted at him. "What did you expect?" 

"I thought I was alone," huffed Luis. 

"It wouldn't matter if you were!" Lorenzo said, running his hands through his hair. He impatiently tugged off the hair tie, and his shoulder-length, glossy black hair fell around his face. "Luis, I understand that you are heartbroken, but now is no time to show weakness." 

"You have no right to tell me how to feel." 

"Then I'm telling you how to act!" Lorenzo shouted. "Yes, we are the same age, and so I have tried to respect that. Since you turned eighteen, I have bent over backwards to see you as a contemporary, to treat you with the common decency a man treats another man with. And what have you done?" 

Luis flopped down into a chair, sullenly saying nothing. 

A.J. was grinning on the other side of the vent. "This is great," he whispered to Ric. "It's like watching a kinky soap opera." 

"Shh," Ric replied, although his eyes were lit with interest. 

Lorenzo leaned over Luis. "You have proven to me time and time again that you cannot be trusted or treated like an adult," he told him. "Remember the drug bust in Mexico?" 

"I was only sampling the damn product," Luis said. "I didn't know the police would come and arrest all of us." 

"You weren't supposed to _be there_," Lorenzo replied. "Remember your boating accident in Honduras?" 

"They let me drive it knowing I didn't know how!" 

"Remember the time you nearly killed ten people, speading that truck on that highway in Puerto Rico?" 

Luis fell silent, unable to defend himself against this accusation. "..." 

"Our father was never able to punish you," Lorenzo went on. "I was the son he and our mother were expecting, the one they knew about; you were the surprise, the miracle, their greatest blessing. I was born strong, you were weak as a baby. So they got used to protecting you, shielding you from cruelty. Poor little Luis...their own hearts broke every time you cried." 

"..." 

"Eventually, it was I who had to discipline you," Lorenzo said. "You caused trouble, brought shame to the family, ignored all the rules, and still our parents could not touch you. It became my responsibility, not only to protect you from harm, but to protect you from yourself." 

Luis bowed his head. "..." 

"I knew you would come to fear me, perhaps even hate me, one day," Lorenzo said, voice raspy with emotion. "That thought has haunted me every single day of my life, because I love you, and your hating me would tear me apart inside. But I risked paying that price for years, all to keep _you_ from destroying yourself!" 

"Lorenzo, I--" 

Lorenzo lifted a hand. "Quiet! Don't apologize to me!" he yelled down at his brother. "I've had it with your empty apologies!" 

Luis lifted his head to look at him, and he was crying. "...Brother..." 

"After all I've done for you, you repay me by disregarding my advice again and again," Lorenzo said. "And all for your stupid quest for love!" 

Luis stood. "It isn't stupid! You know how lonely it is being who we are!" 

Lorenzo slammed him against the wall. "No one could love you the way I do!" he shouted at him. His face was red from the screaming. "I am you!" 

Luis embraced him, sobbing by now. Lorenzo sighed, seemingly annoyed with his brother's weakness, but held him closely. "It's all right to be depressed, Luis," he told him gently. "But I won't forgive you if you're reckless." 

"I'm sorry." 

Lorenzo moved to the bed, where he sat down. Luis fell to his knees, crying with his head leaned on Lorenzo's lap. Lorenzo sat patiently, stroking his hair. "Be sorry, or don't be sorry. Just don't repeat the same mistakes." 

"I'll...try not to." 

Lorenzo looked a little put off by this very weak promise. "...Get up." 

Luis stood, wiping his eyes with his fist. Lorenzo smiled sadly up at him. "You'll get through this," he assured him, "and then your heart will be stronger. Now, stop crying, undress, and get some sleep." 

Luis nodded and went to change in the bathroom. Lorenzo ran his hand through his hair, scratching his head briefly. Then, he swung his long legs onto the bed, lay on his back, and shut his eyes. Luis emerged in a large nightshirt and climbed into his separate bed, and shut the light off. 

"Ohhh," A.J. groaned softly. He walked away from the vent. "That was so anticlimatic..." 

Ric followed him away from the wall. "You didn't actually expect them to sleep together, did you?" he asked. However, he was blushing from watching the two, and very warm. 

"He could have at least belted that little punk," A.J. said. "I would have paid to see that..." 

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical, coming from you?" Ric asked, leaning over A.J. and kissing his neck. 

"Mmm...don't act like you weren't hoping to see the same thing," A.J. told him. "I _know_ you were. You're a sadist." 

"I'm not a sadist...just a fetishist." Ric shook his head. "I like cute, disobediant little boys..." 

"Righteous as you are, there's a bit of that in you, too," A.J. told him. "You have no right to call me a hypocrite." 

Ric laughed. "Okay, okay, you have a point," he admitted. "So...we've turned into voyeurs now?" 

"Just this once," chuckled A.J.. "It was a little bit worth it, I guess." 

"Mm hm." Ric kissed A.J.'s cheek. "Why don't we get out of here and put on a private show?" 

A.J. smiled. "I thought you'd never ask..." 

They stumbled around as Ric kissed A.J. and embraced him from behind. They almost hit the wall next to the other room, and instantly told one another "Shhh!" then burst out laughing. 

But then a voice filtered in from the twins' room. "...Williams." 

A.J. turned to the vent and leaned into it. Ric followed his lead. They kissed once, twice, and then calmed down enough to listen. 

"...don't think he's a threat," Luis was saying. 

"I don't trust him," Lorenzo said. "Cord Williams is a high-handed junky that thinks he can get away with murder." 

Ric and A.J.'s eyes went wide. "!" 

"What are you going to do?" Luis asked. 

"He has one chance to pay for the drugs, and if he can't, I'll have father's people take care of that racist bastard." 

Luis just gave an understanding little "Mm..." 

Ric and A.J. moved away from the wall again, this time very serious. 

"What are they talking about?" Ric wondered. "Cord isn't on drugs." 

But A.J. was thinking back to his father's comment to Jason. 

_'Of course I'm worried about you! Jason, you look stoned!'_

Then his mind turned to the conversation he'd had with Sonny just that evening. 

_'He asked me...for a favor.' _

'What? I mean, I know you and I helped each other out that time, but Jason? Jason would never go to you for anything.' 

'He did, A.J.. He wanted me to, get this, make Cord go away. Not kill him, mind you, just make him gone.' 

A.J. lifted his head in realization. "Of course, that explains it..." 

Ric turned to him. "What? A.J., you're not saying--" 

"Ric, that explains why Jason's been so weird ever since they got together!" A.J. said in a rush. "Yesterday, dad told him that he looked stoned, and he does! He's falling apart, like a drug addict probably would. And Sonny told me that Jason asked him some time ago for a favor, and you know what that was?" 

"He asked my brother for a favor?" Ric echoed incredulously. 

"He asked Sonny to make Cord go away, permanently," A.J. said gravely. "He said he didn't want him dead, but he wanted him gone." 

"But it still doesn't make any sense," Ric said, trying to absorb all this. "Your brother doesn't look like he'd try drugs, not even out of curiousity." 

"That's true, but it all fits," A.J. replied. "...I have to talk to Jason." He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. "Tomorrow." 

"And I think it's time I had a word with Cord," Ric said. "Come on. Let's just...relax for tonight. I have a feeling things aren't going to be very bright tomorrow." 

"Ugh. You said it." 

**Scene 6: Flying**

Sonny might not have said anything about it, but he would be lying if he said he did not notice Jason's recent condition. Every night for the past three days, Jason had been lying in bed, twisting and turning with pain. It was somewhat disturbing, especially when he cried out and sometimes screamed in his sleep. 

Now, it might be said that Sonny's nonchalant act was extremely cold, but he simply did not know what was wrong with Jason. He figured the young man was sick, but he didn't know why. He also wondered why Jason didn't go to the hospital. In any case, it was none of his business, so he did not interfere. 

Tonight, Jason suddenly climbed out of bed. He ran to the door in a mad rush and left. Sonny got up and shut the door after him, wondering what the hell was going on. 

Jason ran through the dark halls of the building to the elevators and got in. Inside, he banged on the buttons blindly until he hit the right one. As the elevator sank down to the next floor, he fell to his knees, sobbing and holding his stomach. He crawled out when the doors opened, and managed to half-walk to Room #201. He banged on the door desperately. 

Cord opened it after a few moments, and Jason stumbled past him into the room. Cord shut the door, calm as could be, and then knelt over his victim. "You've been avoiding me for the past four days, Jason," he said, stroking Jason's hair. "By now, your entire body must be twisting, begging for the poison it's become so accustomed to." 

"Y-yes," Jason said weakly. He doubled over on the floor in pain. "Aaaghhh..." 

Cord gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head back. "Do you have any idea what it's costing me to keep you controlled?" he asked angrily. "Do you!" 

Jason screamed and tried to pry his hands off, but could not. 

"I don't even have their damn money yet." Cord threw Jason aside. "I have to wrap this all up soon..." He turned to Jason and kicked him in the ribs. "And until then, I can't have any screw-ups!" 

"Owwww!" 

Cord grabbed a bottle and syringe from off the table and knelt beside Jason again. "That's why...I'm going to give you this. But don't you ever--Look at me!" Cord lifted Jason's head by the hair again. "Don't you try and fight me again!" His face softened, but his eyes remained derranged. "Don't you see? I don't want to hurt you, Jason. You're making me hurt you. Do you understand? Jason?" 

He kissed the confused boy on the lips gently, and then tossed him to the floor. He filled the syringe and lifted Jason's sleeve, wrapping the rubber strap around it. "I know you're scared," he said in a freakishly soft voice. "I'm scared, too. I remember when I started taking those pills a year ago, when I started school. I thought they would make me happy and straight, normal...but some people just aren't normal, Jason." Cord's eyes were faraway and glazed, overtaken by mad desperation. "I tried...I tried and tried to be...what my parents think I am...I'm still trying. But I can never...never be safe until...until A.J. is gone..." He sat over Jason, straddling him as if he were an animal. "Hold still." 

The needle hurt as it pierced his flesh, but the moment the drugs entered his body, he felt better. His shaking stopped and his eyes went dead, mind flying a million miles away. He drew a breath in relief as the pain in his body began to reside. 

Cord climbed off of him when it was done and put his tools away. Then, he removed the band from Jason's arm and cleaned the mark, bandaging it. He lifted Jason into a sitting position and kissed him again. Jason just stared at him through blank, glowing blue eyes. 

"Do you understand, Jason?" Cord asked, touching his face. "Do you?" 

The last of Jason's tears tracked down his face as he shut his eyes. He drew a breath laboredly. "C...ord..." 

"Jason..." Cord's eyes were streaming tears as well. "I'm so sorry, Jason. I love you." 

Jason smiled, eyes half closed. "...Mm..." 

"It should have been you," Cord said, leaning his head on Jason's shoulder. "I should have fallen in love with you, not A.J.. Jason...I'm so sorry..." 

He kissed him, moving up his neck, opening his shirt. Jason's eyes took these images in, and his body felt the touches vaguely, but his mind did not register anything at all. It had been a long time since it had. 

**End of Part 7**


	8. Chapter Eight

  


**Part 8**

**Foreword:** Another eventful episode. It's all spinning into the finale. Starting to get an idea of Cord's complete plan? No? It's actually a huge plot, trust me, and it will blow you away ;-p In all seriousness, it took me a long time to actually think up what he's trying to do exactly. Yes, I just make everything up as I go along with hardly any planning. Reckless, I know, but what can I say? I'm too impatient to actually plan out storylines, characters, etc. For example, the Alcazar twins...I wasn't sure how to write them, or how much chemistry they have, or anything, so they came out like that (the usual GH equation of strong brother + weak brother issues). It's flowing nicely, IMO, though...enjoy 

  
**Scene 1: Confrontation of Regrets**

A.J. and Ric woke early the next morning, tangled up in one another. However, their theory about Jason had them both unnerved, and they were quiet as they went about their morning routine. Before even thinking about breakfast, they headed down to the dorm room Sonny and Jason shared. 

Sonny opened the door to them, a bit disinterested. "Yeah?" 

"I have to talk to you," Ric said. "Would you mind coming with me to breakfast?" 

"Is it important?" 

Ric nodded. "Yes." 

Sonny looked between them and could tell something was up. He glanced in at Jason, who was still asleep, and then stepped out into the hall. "Let's go." 

When they were gone, A.J. went into the dorm room. His brother was thrown sloppily on the bed, still wearing yesterday's clothes. A.J. frowned, shaking his head. Usually, Jason couldn't sleep until he had showered and changed into PJs. It was somewhat sad to see him this way. A.J. leaned over him and shook him awake. 

"Mmmpphhh?" 

"Jason, get up," A.J. demanded. "Sit up. I have to talk to you." 

Jason sat up, eyes half-closed, swaying. "A.J., what's wrong?" 

A.J. grabbed him by the front of his wrinkled light pink shirt. "Jason, I know that Cord is on drugs," he told him. "Tell me right now: are you on drugs, too?" 

Jason's eyes widened. "A-A.J., you think..." 

"Even dad thought so!" A.J. yelled at him, shaking him. "Jason, you've never done anything wrong, anything stupid. What's happening to you? Tell me!" 

Jason stood, walking past him. "I...I can't tell you, A.J.." He turned to him. "You'll just laugh! You'll tell everyone! I know you will, because you hate me!" 

"Jason...you think I would use something like that against you?" A.J. asked angrily. "I don't hate you _that_ much, jeez!" 

Jason shook his head. "I can't tell you! I can't tell anyone!" he said, repeating what Cord had told him. His eyes were distant, crazed. "I can't!" 

A.J. sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. "Jason, I've never seen you like this. Please, tell me what Cord is doing to you." 

Jason shook his head, holding it in his hands. "No, no...no..." 

"...Then tell someone else, okay?" A.J. suggested. "Tell mom, dad, Ric, Sonny...anyone! Just get help, Jason!" 

Jason shook his head. "No...no..." 

A.J. went over to him and shook him again. "Jason, look at me!" He held him by the shoulders. "Look at me! You _are_ my little brother. No one has a right to mess you up except me, okay?" 

Jason fell to his knees on the floor. "Ngh..." 

"Jason?" A.J. knelt beside him. "Jason, what's wrong?" 

Jason was holding his head. "God, it hurts..." He turned to A.J.. "I didn't want to, A.J., he...he just...he grabbed me..." 

"Cord?" 

Jason nodded, eyes streaming tears. "I tried to fight it...him...and...and..." He shook his head. "I can't tell anyone, or-or he'll...he'll tell everyone the drugs are mine...and...that we..." 

"What?" A.J. took him by the shoulder. "Tell me, Jason." 

Jason shook his head, staring at the floor. "He kissed me...and...since then, he...he touches me, and..." 

A.J.'s hazel eyes gleamed with fury, and he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Damn it," he said softly. "_Damn_ it." 

"Mmpph..." Jason's eyes went back into his eyelids. "A.J..." He fumbled for A.J.'s hand as he began to sink to the floor. "A.J., don't hate me..." 

"Jason? JASON!" 

He fell onto his side, unconscience. A.J. stood up, terrified, and bolted from the room. He found Ric and Sonny outside, halfway to the main building. "Ric!" He ran up to them. "J-Jason, he...he fell over." He ran his hand through his hair. "Cord is giving him drugs, keeping him hooked, and..." 

"He's passed out?" Sonny asked. 

A.J. nodded, frantic. "Yeah, I...I don't know what..." 

The three hurried back to the dorm room, where Jason was still out on the floor. Sonny shook him, checked his pulse, and then went into the bathroom. He brought a glass of cold water and poured it on Jason. Then, he lifted him into a sitting position, leaning him against the wall, and shook him. "Jason! Jason!" He gave him a hard tap on the side of his face. "Hey! Wake up!" 

A.J. was leaning on Ric's side, fist in front of his mouth, shocked. Ric held him as close as he could with Sonny there. Sonny worked on Jason for a little while longer, and finally Jason's eyes fluttered open. "Nghh..." 

"...Thank God," A.J. breathed. "Jason..." He knelt beside him. "Jason, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Cord, you...I'm so sorry. I don't hate you, Jason." 

Jason smiled weakly. "It was worth it...to hear you say that..." 

A.J.'s head fell, guilt overwhelming him. "Jason..." 

Sonny turned to A.J.. "That guy, Cord, he did this?" 

"Yes," Ric spoke up. "We overheard the Alcazar twins saying that he's trying to scam them; that is, he's been getting drugs from them without paying, banking on the fact that his family has money. They're not too happy about it." 

"Cord's been getting the drugs from the Alcazar's Port Charles contacts?" 

Ric nodded. 

"They're not authorized to deal on school property," Sonny said angrily. "Ruggeiro is gonna--" He broke off abruptly, and then stood. "So...what are you going to do with him?" 

"We have to get Jason away from Cord," A.J. said. "He can go home." 

"No good," Sonny said. "The drugs aren't just gonna, you know...let him go just like that. That's why he kept going back to Cord, right Jason?" 

Jason nodded. 

"He needs that shit washed out of his body," Sonny said. "And I guess you two aren't planning on taking him to rehab?" 

"It'll ruin his career, his reputation," A.J. replied. "I mean, it would serve mom and dad right to hear he's a drug addict, but...I wouldn't do that to him." 

"It wasn't my fault," Jason weakly defended himself. 

"I know," A.J. said distractedly. "So...what can we do with him, Sonny?" 

Sonny drew a breath and exhaled laboredly. "...I'll take care of him," he said. "Let me have him for a week or so." 

"Okay," A.J. said slowly, although Jason looked petrified. "What about Cord?" 

"If we're lucky, the Alcazar twins will have him killed that scumbag by then. If not..." He looked around and lowered his voice. "Talk to the Alcazar twins. Find out where Cord is, what he's doing, and make sure they know about what he was doing to Jason. Ric, tell Lorenzo and Luis that you're my brother, and that you're affiliated with Ruggeiro." 

"What!" Ric exclaimed. "But I'm not--" 

"Who cares, Ric!" Sonny snapped. "Pretend! Listen, you're going to have to cut a deal with them. Tell Lorenzo, since he's...the more reasonable one...that if they help you and A.J. get rid of Cord, Ruggeiro will never find out that their father's business associates were dealing on Ruggeiro's property." 

"Sonny, I can't--" 

"You're going to!" A.J. yelled at him. Ric gave him a furious glance, and A.J.'s face softened. "Ric, please? This is my brother..." 

"...Okay, what the hell? I'll do it." 

"Good." Sonny lifted Jason to his feet. "We're going to sneak out. If anyone asks, say that Jason went home because he's sick, and that I had business to take care of." 

"Got it." 

Sonny helped Jason out of the dorm room. Ric and A.J. looked at one another worriedly. 

"This is crazy," A.J. said. "Shit. I can't believe that bastad has been doing that to Jason for a month! Damn it! I didn't even...care enough to notice, or help..." 

"A.J., I doubt you suspected--" 

"I knew it was _something_, Ric!" A.J. said. "And I did nothing! I stood by, happy, laughing! Mom and dad are right...I am a screw-up..." 

Ric kissed him. "No you're not." 

A.J. nodded. "Yes, I am. I am...a monster..." 

Ric rubbed the tears from his face and gave him a long kiss. "...A.J., if you were a monster, you wouldn't care that Jason is being tormented by Cord." He sighed. "You know, it's not only you. Cord was my best friend for years...and I never suspected he was this far gone. I ditched him...the moment I went with you. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I didn't even try to talk things out with him. Now he's in a corner, and I...I never even tried to help..." 

A.J. smiled tearfully. "Guess we're both kind of treacherous, huh?" 

Ric kissed him. "Yeah...but that's just human nature. We're young, and we never thought all this would come out of it." 

"It shouldn't have," A.J. said, wiping his eyes. "Cord is demented. We couldn't have known that!" 

"Exactly." 

They laughed a little, trying to regain their composure. Once A.J. was calm, Ric tousled his hair and said, "I have to go find the Lorenzo Alcazar." 

"No, wait until after breakfast," A.J. said. "I'm starving..." 

"All right. I'm not exactly looking forward to it, anyway." 

**Scene 2: Guidance, Love**

Luis woke up to the sound of the door opening. He sat up groggily, reaching to his nightstand for his gun. But just as he gripped the cold metal in his hand, Lorenzo walked in. Luis let go of the gun. 

"Lorenzo, where were you?" he asked. 

"Talking to that idiot Williams," Lorenzo said moodily. "He went back home for a few days to get the money he owes us." 

Luis stretched, yawning. "Must you really be the one to handle that?" he inquired. "Father's local collectors are supposed to deal with those things." 

"They trust these college boys too much," Lorenzo explained. "Besides, I want to handle that bastard myself." 

Luis climbed out of bed. "Whatever you say..." 

"Trust me, Luis." 

While Luis went into the bathroom to shower, Lorenzo leaned on the wall. As he waited, something caught his eye. Carina's picture was on the floor, having fallen out of Luis' notebook. He stooped and picked it up, looking at it. 

_'Lorenzo!' _

'What do you want? Get the hell out of here.' 

'Lorenzo, I know what's happening with our families. Listen to me! I know I'm going to die.' 

'Carina, if you want my help, I can't help you. This is business, my father's business. No matter who you fall in love with, sleep with, it doesn't change.' 

'I know that. I just want you to promise me something.' 

'I don't owe you any help or favors. Get out of here.' 

'Promise me that Luis won't see it!' 

'Carina...' 

'It would destroy him, and he's too young. Lorenzo, promise me!' 

'...All right. I promise. Now...get the hell out of here.' 

The memory of the raven-haired young beauty was still fresh in his mind. How beautiful she had been in life, with her deep brown eyes and soft tan skin, lips lightly tinted red. He had lectured Luis endlessly about how wrong he was to fall in love with her, but he couldn't blame him deep down. 

_That promise, I couldn't keep,_ Lorenzo thought. _I still remember it...he'd sneaked away in the night to see here again. She tried to tell him to leave, and I tried to pull him away, but he knew what was going to happen. I had to drag him...away from her...and just as we were in a safe distance, he saw the bullet hit. I'll never forget that scream...his scream..._

Lorenzo shut his eyes, crumbling the picture in his hand. _I'll always hate her for putting him through that. I don't care if it was partly his fault, I blame her._

Lorenzo went over to the window and opened it. He threw Carina's picture out into the rainy, windy day, and it blew down the campus alone. "Leave him alone, Carina," he whispered. "Leave my brother alone." 

He lit a cigarette and sat by the open window, exhaling smoke coolly. Luis came out of the bathroom soon, in only his shirt. He glanced at his brother, and then went to get a pair of pants from his drawer. 

"Do you feel better today?" Lorenzo asked, eyeing Luis as he bent over the dresser to reach a bracelet that had fallen. 

"A little bit," Luis said. "You're right...I can't mourn forever." 

Lorenzo stood, putting out his cigarette. "Good. I'm glad you're starting to come to your senses." 

"Thanks for putting up with me," Luis said, fastening a thick silver bracelet around his wrist. "And for treating me with respect." 

Lorenzo stood and walked over to him. "Just don't mistake that respect for leniance." He rubbed Luis' shoulders, looking at their reflections in the mirror. "...You've really grown up, haven't you? We're not kids anymore..." 

"You just noticed?" Luis asked. 

"It's funny, but I've always seen myself as a man, and you as a child," Lorenzo said. "We're the same age, same everything...and yet..." 

Luis walked away from him and slid into his pants. "It is weird," he agreed. "But I like it." 

"Do you?" 

Luis nodded as he buckled his belt. "It's nice to have you there to look out for me, to be that person I fear, respect...and I know you'll always be." 

Lorenzo nodded. "Good." He pointed at Luis as he headed to the door. "Don't forget." 

"I won't." Luis finished dressing when he was alone, and gathered his things. He left the room without even noticing Carina's picture's absence. 

**Scene 3: The Mob Life**

After breakfast, Ric left A.J. and went to seek out Lorenzo. His nerves were shaking, but he kept his demeanor cool. They met, and then moved to a quiet area to talk. 

"Can I help you, Mr. Lansing?" 

Ric met his gaze evenly. "I need to talk to you about Cord Williams." 

Lorenzo twitched. "What about him?" 

"Cord Williams is insane," Ric told him. "Not only is he on drugs, but he has been using them to torture Jason Quartermeine." 

"How is that my problem?" 

"I'm Sonny's brother, and an associate of Mr. Ruggeiro." 

Lorenzo lifted his head, eyes going cold. "Ah. So, my brother was right about you last night." 

"He has good instincts," Ric said, nodding. "Now, I'm certain that you, your brother, and your associates are aware that PCU is Ruggeiro's property, and that he forbids any sales of drugs on this territory." 

"We're new to this country," Lorenzo said. "We had no idea." 

"Don't play dumb," Ric said. "Even if you didn't know, Mr. Ruggeiro accepts no excuses." 

"..." 

"Now, Mr. Ruggeiro doesn't exactly have to find out about this little indescretion," Ric said. "Do you understand?" 

Lorenzo looked at him boredly. "What do you want?" 

"Where is Cord Williams?" 

Lorenzo shrugged. "He left this morning to get the money for the merchandise he's been bilking. Said he'd be gone for at least a week." 

"All right." Ric moved closer to him. "When he gets back, Sonny and I need your help to get rid of him. If you work with us, Ruggeiro never has to know about the drug sales." 

"That's it?" Lorenzo asked. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. I mean, of course." 

Ric smiled. "I know you were probably planning to take care of him anyway," he said. "It doesn't matter. No one wants a war, so if you just help us, nothing will happen. You have our word." 

Lorenzo leaned on the wall. "Why didn't Sonny speak to me himself?" 

"Sonny is taking care of something," Ric said. "He won't be back for a week, either. When he gets back, you can speak to him yourself." 

Lorenzo watched Ric in amusement. "Okay...So, you're his brother? How old are you?" 

"Nineteen." 

"Me too," Lorenzo said. "Listen, why were you following my brother last night? For Sonny? Ruggeiro?" 

Ric shook his head. "No. I really was concerned for him." 

"Heh..." Lorenzo stared at him with those unmoving light blue eyes. "Just tell your brother, whenever you see him...that if he's trying to pull something, he's going to pay." 

"Sonny doesn't want any trouble," Ric said. "No one does. That's why Cord has to be...taken care of." 

"I agree." Lorenzo stood and extended his hand. "Well, it was nice meeting the real you, Lansing." 

Ric shook his hand. _The real me...a mobster...oh jeez._ Out loud, he only said, "Same here, Mr. Alcazar." 

Lorenzo walked off, still eyeing him suspiciously. A.J. came around the corner then. "That was pretty cool," he commented. "You sounded like an extra from 'The Godfather'." 

Ric laughed. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He smirked. "I could handle the mob if I wanted to. Sonny doesn't have anything over on me." 

"You mean to tell me that you're jealous of Sonny's mob status?" 

"No, I've just been...a little curious," Ric said. "He's always telling me that I have no edge, no street credibility, and so on. He should have seen me today." 

A.J. smiled and linked his hand in Ric's. "So, we have to wait a week. I hope Jason will be all right." 

"Sonny wouldn't hurt him," Ric assured him. "He knows what to do. He's probably seen that sort of thing happen on the street." 

A.J. shook his head in wonder. "...I guess it was lucky he came to school here. Otherwise, Jason would have been admitted to the hospital for drug abuse." 

"Yeah. I guess you really do have to be careful who you look down on." 

**Scene 4: Unconventional Rehabilitation**

Sonny drove deep into the city, out of Port Charles. Soon the air was filled with the sound of the slums: babies crying, people yelling in Spanish and English, dogs barking, men hollering at women. Jason stared out the window, scared and watching the people go by with morbid curiousity. 

"You're not in Port Charles anymore, Dorothy," Sonny commented. He glanced at Jason. "I called some of my contacts. There's a place set up for us in an abandonned building." 

"A-abandonned?" 

"Yeah, but no one will bother us," Sonny said. "Some of Ruggeiro's guys cleared out the homeless people living there, and they're going to stand guard." 

Jason swallowed, but said nothing. 

"It's not going to be easy, I can't lie to you and say it will," Sonny warned him. "But hey...that's real life." 

Jason was staring at his hands. "...Sonny...why are you doing this?" 

"What? Helping you?" Sonny shrugged. "Maybe I feel a little guilty for just ignoring you all this time. Maybe I just want to be there when you wake up from your little happy dreamworld. Maybe...I want to prove to you that what's on the surface doesn't matter..." 

Jason looked at him. "..." He turned his face down again. "..." 

They drove out into an empty, oddly quiet street. The neighborhood had been destroyed in a fire some time ago, and no one had ever bothered to fix it. They parked outside a building with a couple of guys sitting around out front in suits, and got out. Sonny thanked the guys, and then dragged Jason into the building by the arm. 

The building was in horrible condition. The wood floors and walls were charred black, sprayed with graffiti all over. There was a body outline on the floor in the front hall, which made Jason feel weak with fear. They climbed the stairs, stepping over holes in the steps, to the second floor. Sonny pushed aside rubble and garbage in his way, not letting go of Jason. They went inside an unnumbered door. 

This apartment had been cleaned up as best as possible, and the floor was clear of debris. There was an old iron post bed in the corner, a few chairs, a TV, and a simple white carpet. 

"We're going to be staying here?" Jason asked worriedly. 

"Yeah," Sonny said, going past him. "Needed a place where no one will hear you screaming." 

Jason paled. "Sc-screaming?" 

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, from your body asking for that shit," he said. "You were trying to fight it a few days ago, weren't you? That's why you were in so much pain?" 

"Yes." Jason sat down on a chair, holding his head in his hands. "...It's going to be worse than that, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

"...I...I'm scared." Jason hugged his arms. "It's like...it isn't even my body anymore." 

"It's not." 

Jason bowed his head, blond hair falling over his face. It was funny, Sonny thought, but he looked better as a drug addict than a clean cut boy. It was a terrible thought, yes, but the harrowed look made him look more...like a real young man, instead of a stuffy little rich airhead. He was human after all... 

Sonny put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, we're both going to go through hell with each other," he told him. "You're going to hate me for holding you away from what you want, and I'm probably going to get really...pissed off." 

Jason looked up at him meekly. 

"No matter what, I can't let you out of here," Sonny said. "This might go one for two nights, three, five...I don't even know. You're going to feel like you're dying." 

Jason shut his eyes. "..." 

"So let's just try and rest up for now," Sonny said. "The guys are bringing something to eat, so eat, and just chill out, okay? If you start panicking now, you'll never make it." 

Jason nodded. "Okay." 

Sonny went to the TV and turned it on, flipping through channels. 

"Sonny?" 

"Ye-ah?" 

"...Thanks." 

Sonny looked at him, a little surprised. "...Sure." 

**End of Part 8**


	9. Chapter Nine

  


**Part 9**

**Foreword:** Nearing the finale. I think. I only plan for it to be 10 parts, and then...maybe a sequel, maybe not. Anyway, this is going into the darkest parts, leading to the end. Most scenes are going to take place at night. 

**Scene 1: Hell's Night**

As evening faded into night, Sonny became very grave. Jason was beginning to hold his arm, flinch in pain; he was fighting it bravely, but it was starting to wear on him. Even Sonny felt a tinge of pity for him. In his lifetime, he had seen many people succumb to drugs on the streets. He had even lost some friends to their weakness for the damn stuff. No one deserved to be forced to lose their body to it, not even Jason Quartermeine. 

"I...I can't handle this," Jason said several hours after dinner. He stood up, shaking. "I know I can't. Sonny, please, take me to my family. My parents are doctors, they'll know how to--" 

"It'll still be hard, Jason," Sonny told him. "Besides, everyone will think the worst of you. You want that?" 

"I don't care." Jason ran his hand over his right arm. "Nghh...it'll be better...if I'm home...It'll be better..." 

"I told you, Jason, I can't let you out of here." 

Jason shut his eyes, wobbling over to the bed. He sat down, stood up, and then sat again. "But...can't you give me a little?" 

"I don't have any drugs, Jason." 

"You can get some. I know you can." 

Sonny gave him a look, and then turned his eyes to the TV again. "..." 

Jason was rocking himself now. He was quiet for a while longer, but then got up and went to the door. He tried to open it, banged on it, but Sonny had made sure there was a sturdy lock on it. Jason slid down the door, shutting his eyes in pain. "Sonny...please, let me out of here..." 

"I can't do that." 

Jason hugged his knees. "It hurts..." He stood and paced back and forth. "I can't..." He fell against the wall. "I can't...I can't take this!" 

"..." 

Jason anguished for a little while. Finally, he ran over to Sonny and grabbed him by the shoulders. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" 

Sonny stood, pushing him off. "Jason..." 

Jason attacked him desperately, and Sonny had to struggle to bring him to the bed. Jason was stronger than he looked, and his panic made him stronger. But Sonny had been prepared for this; he locked Jason's hands in a crude restraint system on the bed consisting of handcuffs and ropes. Jason looked shocked. "W-what!" 

"I'm not going to fight you off all night," Sonny replied. "Sorry, but I got to keep you still." 

Jason nodded, trying to keep it together. "Okay...o..." He winced. "Nghh...okay..." 

Sonny held his hand, and Jason gripped it back. "Talk to me, all right?" Sonny said. "Keep your mind off the pain." 

"I don't...mmphh...okay..." Jason struggled against the cuffs, and then stared at the ceiling. "...I misjudged you. You're not...ngh...just a punk." 

Sonny shrugged. "Well, I am connected, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person, or that I'm stupid." 

"Yes..." Jason drew a breath and let it out shakily. "...Cord...Cord doesn't seem like a bad person, but he is..." He frowned. "No...he's...he didn't mean it, he just felt..." 

"Trapped and scared, like all addicts, criminals, and killers," Sonny finished. "Anyone can get like that, you know..._any-body_." 

Jason looked up at Sonny. "Are you going to kill him? I don't want him to die. He needs help, that's all." 

"He's pissed off some dangerous people," Sonny replied. "I can try not to kill him, but...I don't know if he's going to make it." 

"This is so...messed up." Jason was breathing hard from the pain, but his mind was clearer than most people in this state. "...A.J. thinks it's his fault, but it's not. It's not...anyone's fault...Cord just...he couldn't handle it..." 

"Handle what?" 

"He's...He likes guys..." 

Sonny raised his head. "Ohhh yeah...that's why Harvard edged him out of their campus..." 

"Yeah...he can't handle being anything...that his parents would disown him for," Jason said. "He thinks if A.J...tells everyone about it...his parents, they gave him one last chance, and they'll disown him this time...So he's trying to get A.J.." 

"But why is he using you to do it?" 

Jason shook his head. "I have no idea...but he wants to get rid of all his enemies..." 

Sonny leaned his chin on his fist. "Including the Alcazar twins?" 

Jason nodded. "Yeah..." 

"Aw man, he's done for," Sonny said. "Those two are just, you know...they're babies! But they are who they are, and they **will** destroy him." 

"Tell me not to." Jason struggled, crying out. 

"I'll call them tomorrow morning, but I don't know...if they'll listen to me." Sonny grabbed Jason's hand again. "Hey, stay with--" 

But Jason's insides were twisting him into an indescribable pain. He cried out, pleading to be let loose. Sonny stood over him. He put a hand on Jason's forehead, but he shook his head. 

"Let me go to Cord!" Jason cried. "I don't care what he does to me! I don't care! I don't care if he rapes me! I just want...I want Cord!" 

Sonny froze. "Rape, huh?" he said softly. As Jason writhed beneath him, he brushed his hair back. "...That damn Cord is going to pay for this. This is just not right." 

Behind him, Jason screamed in pain. Sonny shut his eyes. There was nothing he could do about it. 

**Scene 2: Enemies and Allies**

"_No me diga no matarle. Ese hombre ha sido un problema desde que conseguí aquí. ¡No cuido qué reparto tenemos, usted no puedo decirme que matar!_" 

Such was the response Sonny got when he called Lorenzo that night, once Jason had passed out. 

"Okay, okay," Sonny said, holding the phone an inch away from his ear. "I was just asking for Jason, that's all. I want the son-of-a-bitch dead just as much as you do." 

In the background, Sonny heard Luis pestering. "Speak _English_, we're in America." This was followed by a rather loud noise, no doubt Lorenzo had whacked his twin, or thrown something at him. 

"Now," Lorenzo said, on the line again, "do you stand by the deal your brother and I shook on?" 

"Yes." 

"Where are you?" 

"Tch. Can't say, Lorenzo." 

"...Fine. When Cord comes back, you'll know about it." 

"Sounds good." 

"Bye." 

Back in Port Charles University, Lorenzo hung up the phone. Luis was rubbing his shoulder, but grinning in amusement. Lorenzo turned to him and shook his head. 

"You can be very annoying sometimes, Luis." 

"I know." Luis swung on a black leather jacket. "Hey, I'm going out for dinner. The food here is terrible." 

Lorenzo sat down at the desk, opening a book. "Yeah, fine. Have fun." 

"You're not coming?" 

"I have work to do." 

Luis leaned over his shoulder. "Always so absorbed in those history studies," he observed. "Well, see you later." 

"Later. Not too late!" 

Luis gave him a smile and then left. He walked easily through the falling rain, although he was not used to the cold and did not like it. He got into his car and drove out into the city. He looked through a map of Port Charles awkwardly, wondering where to go. He chose the PC Grill at the hotel nearby. 

Inside, he blended in rather well once he'd taken off his leather jacket. He was tall, handsome, and well-dressed, which garnered quite a few glances. Not looking for love, he went to the bar and ordered. The bartended demanded identification, so he easily handed over his expertly forged ID, a fifty dollar bill, and had no more problems. 

"That was pretty smooth." 

Luis looked up, and Melissa was there. She sat down next to him, green eyes surveying him closely. "How are you, Luis?" 

Luis nodded, his walls of coldness going up instantly. "Good." 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Melissa said. "I haven't had the chance to speak with you about it until now." 

"There is nothing to speak about," Luis said shortly. "I made a mistake." 

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Melissa asked. "Luis, you were always such a sweet, sensitive boy. I know this must have devastated you." 

Luis twitched. "I can't say I'm not angry, or hurt, but there is nothing I can do about it. I have to move on, that's all." 

"I begged and begged your father to let you out of the business," Melissa said quietly. 

Luis turned to her. "Why? You don't believe I'm strong enough for it?" he asked defensively. "It is my birthright, mine and Lorenzo's. I'm not going to give it up because of one incident." 

"That's your brother speaking," Melissa said. "Luis..." 

She gripped his hand, but he pulled it away. 

"I'm not a little boy anymore, Melissa," he told her. "I know how things are now. I'm not happy, but this time...my hands are tied. I can't get revenge against my own family." 

Melissa stared at him sadly. "Luis..." 

Luis took a sip from his glass and set it down. "No more love, not for a while," he said. "I have my brother, my family, and all the power and money anyone could want. That will have to be enough for now." 

"Isn't it lonely, Luis?" 

"Yes." Luis took another sip. "...I won't be alone forever, Melissa. I'm only nineteen. I have time." 

"And until then?" 

"I'll enjoy life as best as possible...alone," Luis replied. "...But believe me, Carina won't be forgotten. One day...everyone connected with that hit will pay...even the ones in our family, except for Lorenzo." 

Melissa sighed. "It's an awful life." She put a hand on his shoulder, standing. "Try not to hurt too deeply, all right?" 

Luis nodded. She kissed his cheek and walked off. He calmly went back to his drink, grateful for her departure. 

After his first couple of drinks, he moved to a table and ordered dinner. It was a lonely, quiet night, but he was glad to be away from all the hustle of the college campus. He ate, listened to the rain pattering down outside, and then had some more drinks after dinner. 

Once he was done, he threw some dollars on the table and left. Outside, he lit a cigarette and blew smoke into the musty, rain-filled air. 

"Luis Alcazar?" 

Luis turned. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Cord Williams had come out of the shadows. "Things with my family...didn't go exactly as I expected." He glanced around and smiled oddly. "...You're here alone, aren't you? No big brother around to hold your little hand?" 

"Get lost," Luis said impatiently. 

Cord held up his hands innocently and walked by. Luis threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He headed around the back way to the parking lot, looking for his car. He never heard the footsteps turn and get louder, never saw the shadow fall over him. All of a sudden, a cloth covered his mouth, and an arm went around his waist. He struggled, protesting loudly, and tried not to breath. "Mmmm!" 

"You make it so easy, little Alcazar," Cord's voice whispered down into his ear. "God must be smiling on me." 

"MMMM!" Luis protested furiously. The chloroform began to seep into his nose, and his eyes fluttered. "Mmm...mmmm..." The fight began to leave him, and his eyes rolled back. "Mm..." 

Cord removed the cloth from his mouth. He picked the thin youth up and slung him over his shoulder. Luis was fading too fast to yell. He weakly muttered a soft, "Lorenzo..." before passing out completely. 

**Scene 3: Angels and Gangsters**

A few days passed in a torrent of rain. The drugs began to clear out of Jason's body, which was stronger on the inside than Sonny expected. This morning, they were eating breakfast together on a small, low table. 

"I can't believe you've been here all this time," Jason said quietly, staring at his food. "I'm sorry for being so horrible." 

"Not your fault," Sonny said. "I've seen it happen on the streets many times. That's why I'd never try that scene." 

"You've been great." Jason lifted his head, flaxen blond hair falling over his forehead. "Strong and...kind, too..." 

"Don't get carried away," Sonny said with a half-smile. 

Jason nodded. "So...can I go back to school today?" 

"Mm, let's see how you do tonight," Sonny said. 

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. Sonny stood, eyes alert. "...Yeah!" 

"It's Lorenzo Alcazar. Let me in." 

Sonny went to the door and opened it. Lorenzo barged into the room. "Where the hell is my brother!" 

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Sonny asked. 

"Luis went out a few days ago, and he didn't come back!" Lorenzo said. "If you touched him, I swear--" 

"I've been here for days, Lorenzo," Sonny said. "Ask anyone about it. Besides, why would I take Luis? We made peace, remember?" 

"Then where _is_ he?" 

Jason stood up, wringing his hands nervously. "Ummm..." 

"I don't know, Alcazar!" Sonny yelled. "I don't appreciate these accusations!" 

"If you didn't take him, who the hell did!" 

"Um..." Jason moved closer to them. "It was Cord." 

They turned to him. 

"It had to be," Jason said. "He told me that he can't pay for the drugs, and he was very worried about it." 

"He must have gotten back into town early," Lorenzo said. "Damn it! I'll kill that bastard! If he's hurt Luis--" He exhaled, smoothing back his loose long hair. "I have my men on it. Sonny, can I get some help from Ruggeiro's people?" 

"...I'll find him." 

Lorenzo gave him a look. "What?" 

"No way we can afford a war," Sonny explained. "To prove that I'm not out to make trouble, I'll find Luis for you." 

Lorenzo put a hand on his shoulder. "If you find my brother, you can have Melissa." 

"Jeez, I'd forgotten all about her," Sonny said in amusement. "Okay, that's good." 

"Thanks, Corinthos." 

"Yeah." Sonny motioned for Jason. "You...You're going to have to go home to your parents. If Cord is running around, you're not safe. Tell your family that you've been sick, and A.J. will probably vouche for you. All right?" 

"Okay." 

"I'll drive you." 

They left the old building. On the street, Sonny gave the word to Ruggeiro's men to be on the lookout for Cord and Luis. Lorenzo was cool and collected again, but dying inside. 

"Corinthos, the moment you see Cord Williams, kill him," Lorenzo told Sonny once Jason was in the car. "You hear me? Kill the bastard." 

Sonny opened the car door. "You don't have to tell me that." 

**Scene 4: On The Way Home**

It was Saturday. Ric and A.J. had rolled around that afternoon, kissing and laughing. Although he was still worried about Jason, A.J. was handling it pretty well. He and Ric were lying underneath their bedsheet, Ric tracing the young man's chest with his finger, when the phone rang. Ric pulled the sheet off and reached for it. "He-llo?" 

_"Ric, it's me, Sonny."_

Ric frowned. "Sonny?" 

A.J. put his arms around Ric's neck and bit his ear. Ric gestured for him to stop. 

_"Yeah, listen, Ric? Cord is back in town, and he's kidnapped Luis Alcazar."_

"What? Ow!" Ric pushed A.J. away. "Stop it," he hissed at him. 

_"What's going on?"_

"I, er...I've got a girl here," Ric said. "She's leaving, though. Go ahead." 

"A girl?" A.J. mouthed, looking insulted. "A girl?" 

_"Ric, listen, you and A.J. aren's safe. He'll probably be going after you two next. I'm dropping Jason off at the Quartermeine mansion, so go there, okay?"_

"Okay." 

_"I'll be in touch. Listen, Cord is psycho, so be careful."_

"I understand. Bye." 

A.J. was sitting cross-legged like a child. "What was that about?" 

"...Cord is back in town," Ric said. "He kidnapped Luis Alcazar. That was Sonny. He said we should lay low at the Quartermeine estate until Cord is...taken care of." 

"Awww...nooo!" A.J. groaned. "Not home!" 

Ric pulled on his pants. "Yeah. Cord has a skeleton key to the campus, thanks to a certain person, so Sonny is right; it isn't safe." 

A.J. began to dress. "Damn." He sighed as he buckled his belt. "How did it get to this point, Ric?" He climbed off of the bed and grabbed his shirt from the chair it was thrown over. "...I loved Cord once..." 

Ric turned to him. "..." 

A.J. gripped his shirt in his hands, staring at it distantly. "Is it my fault?" he asked. "Maybe...you should leave me...before you lose something, too." 

Ric put his hands on A.J.'s shoulders. "It's not your fault, A.J.. I once loved Cord too, as a friend. But somehow...we were both blind to his..." 

"No, I _knew_." A.J. turned to Ric and looked up at him. "He never told me that he was edged out of Harvard for his sexual preferences, but he did tell me that his parents would disown him completely if they knew. I knew how important their not finding out was, how important his making it here was, and I...I tormented him, you know? I pushed him, pushed him with my knowledge of his sexuality...and he snapped, thinking I was going to expose him." A.J. shook his head, walking past Ric. "I probably would have exposed him, because that's the kind of person I am! I...I've done it to Jason, to my parents, to Melissa...Why is that, Ric? Why do I destroy everyone around me?" 

"You're just a kid," Ric said. "Don't be so hard on yourself." 

"No, I'm not. I'm not a kid anymore," A.J. said firmly. "These aren't things that can be punished by a...a few whacks on the bottom, or a scolding..." 

Ric rubbed his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him. "...Mm, you're right." He touched the side of A.J.'s cute face with his finger. "I still remember how you broke both Jason and Melissa's hearts that night, and then almost killed Cord, you, and myself." 

A.J. bowed his head. "All in one night," he said, laughing a little. "...But that was the night we fell in love." 

"Exactly." Ric lifted A.J. up by the waist, so their faces were level. "And you've been better since then. You smile, laugh--" He buried his face in A.J.'s neck. "--make love...and most importantly, you listen to me when it's important...and you hear people when they say they love you now..." 

A.J. smiled at him, feet dangling in the air, body leaning on Ric's. "But what happens when it ends?" he asked. "I never meant to give myself this completely...to you...or anyone...and I have, and it's beautiful. But what about when it's over?" 

"It's not going to be over," Ric said certainly. "At least, not anytime soon. I really do love you, A.J.." 

"Love never lasts forever," A.J. said. "Besides, I'm a man. You're not going to give up marriage and children for me." 

Ric kissed him smoothly. "Mm...A.J...we'll cross that bridge when we get there." 

A.J. smiled at him, slightly wistful. He wished it could last forever, like this embrace; that it could be held up the way Ric was holding him up, be beautiful and new forever...but he knew better. The only thing he didn't know was how he would deal with losing Ric whenever he did... 

Ric put A.J. down, giving him a last kiss on the top of his head. "Ready?" 

A.J. nodded. "Yeah, let's go...ergh, let's go to my place." 

Ric tousled his hair and brought him along. 

**Scene 5: The Mansion and The Memories**

Ric was impressed with the Quartermeine mansion; it was larger than his father's place back home, and much more stately. There were sprawling gardens and forested area around the actual buildings. The mansion loomed on ahead, imposing and beautiful. 

A.J. was quiet during the drive, and now he groaned softly. "I hope no one is home," he said moodily. "What are we even going to tell them?" 

"That I wanted to see the mansion or something," Ric said. "They don't know when we have classes or when we don't." 

"That's true." 

They parked and got out. A.J. hesitated, and pulled out a flask from his jacket pocket. Ric gave him a disaproving look, but A.J. took a long drink without even noticing. Finally, they went inside. 

The foyer was empty. A.J. grabbed Ric by the hand and began pulling him up the long stairwell, but Alan came into the foyer then and spotted them. "A.J.! What are you doing here?" 

"Jason can come home whenever he wants and I can't?" A.J. shot back, releasing Ric's hand instantly. 

"Your brother is sick," Alan informed him, "and he's resting." 

"I don't have classes for the rest of the week," A.J. lied easily, "and Ric was curious about the estate. So...here we are." 

Alan turned his eyes to Ric. "You don't have classes?" 

"No, sir, we don't." 

"All right." Alan nodded. 

Just then, an elegantly dressed woman came into the foyer. "Alan! Where have you been?" 

"I was just speaking with A.J.," Alan said, voice much too loud for such a simple reply. "Where were _you_ all day?" 

"Hi mom!" A.J. greeted her from the stairs with a sarcastic grin. 

She turned on her heels. "A.J.! Why are you here?" 

"Oh my God!" A.J. exclaimed in frustration. "I have no classes, all right! And Ric wanted to see the damn house!" 

"A.J.!" she said sternly. Her eyes fell on Ric, and she stared for a long moment. "...And who are you?" 

"Ah, my name is Ric Lansing." 

"Oh, I've met your father briefly," she said. "Hello, I'm...Monica Quartermeine." 

Ric came down the stairs and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." 

Monica gave her husband a look. "Alan?" 

"We already met yesterday at the diner," Alan said. "...Excuse me." 

He went out the front doors. "Alan!" Monica snapped. She turned to Ric and A.J.. "Oh...enjoy yourselves, please. Excuse me." And she followed him out of the house. 

"What was wrong with them?" Ric asked. 

"They're always like that," A.J. replied. "Mom always thinks dad is having an affair, and vice versa." He began climbing the stairs again. "Boy, mom was really into you, though." 

"What!" 

"Didn't you see the way she looked at you?" A.J. laughed. "Don't think you're too young, either; mom likes handsome men." 

"A.J.!" 

A.J. laughed devillishly. "She does! Ha ha ha!" 

At the top of the stairs, they ran into an older man with white hair and a very stern face. A.J. leaned on the wall. "Grandfather." 

"Huh. Dropped out of college already, A.J.?" the old man asked. "Even I expected at least another month out of you." 

"Ha ha," A.J. said cynically. "Ric and I are just visiting for the rest of the week, since we _have no classes_." 

The man set his sight on Ric. "And who are you?" 

Ric extended his hand. "Ric Lansing." 

"Hn...Edward Quartermeine," he introduced himself. "A.J., this isn't going to be anything like last year, is it?" 

A.J. lowered his gaze. "...No." 

"Good." Edward gave them a last look, and then headed downstairs without another word. 

"Last year?" Ric asked as they went to find A.J.'s room. 

"Cord and I...sort of raised hell," A.J. said. "Loud music, inviting girls over, in and out of the house..." He smiled a little. "It was fun..." 

Ric squeezed his hand. Before going to his room, A.J. knocked on Jason's door. He heard a soft reply and went in. Jason was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He sat up and smiled at A.J., somewhat sheepish. 

"Jason, are you all right?" A.J. asked, shutting the door behind them. He went over to his brother, genuinely concerned for once. 

"Yes, I'm better," Jason said. "Sonny helped me a lot." He looked up at Ric. "Your brother is actually an amazing person." 

Ric and A.J. shared a subtle, surprised look. 

"Anyway, Jason, I am sorry that Cord hurt you," A.J. said. "I slept with him, brought him here...into all our lives...and I never expected any of this would happen, but I feel kind of guilty..." 

"Don't." Jason put a hand on A.J.'s. "It isn't anyone's fault, not even Cord's." 

"Oh, I think it is partly Cord's," Ric commented. 

"No," Jason said, "he...he lost his mind. I know he hurt me a lot...and I hated it, hated him, but...he couldn't help it. He's crazy." 

"You're still naive, Jason," A.J. said wearily. He held Jason's hand in his own. "He raped you, Jason..." 

Jason lowered his head. "...You know what it's like to hurt so much that you lose control and start hurting people, though, don't you?" He looked at him pointedly. "Just because you've never done things that are as bad as what Cord has done doesn't mean..." 

A.J. stared at him. "Jason..." 

"Don't you understand?" 

"...Yeah." A.J. stood, running his hands through his hair. "Actually, I do understand. Cord and I may feel different from everyone else for different reasons, but we both have the sort of separation from the world. Last year, we were both so wrapped up in our pain, so angry and depressed...and then we met. We laughed and loved, and for a while everything was okay. But...he started regretting being with a man, and I started thinking he...was beginning to like you better than me..." 

Ric gripped A.J.'s shoulder comfortingly. 

"When Cord defended you, Jason, that wasn't the end of our relationship," A.J. told him. "We were both too messed up to be together, and it was over for a long time. We tried to hang on to the last pieces of happiness we had created together, but...we just couldn't take pretending anymore after that last fight. I was destroyed, and I think he was, too." 

A.J. turned to Ric. "Then I met you, and it happened all over again," he said. He turned to Jason with a little smile. "Yes, we're together, Jason. I know I said it wouldn't happen again, but...it did." 

Jason blinked. "O-oh." 

"But it won't be like last year," A.J. said. "Ric is strong enough to...handle me. And he won't go psycho when we break up." 

"The only problem is...it must have hurt Cord when he realized we're together," Ric said. "He knew we were lying that time, and I think he figured it out. He loved me since we were little kids...and then I turned around and fell in love with _his_ ex-boyfriend." 

"It was too much for him," Jason said softly. "He was hurt and scared of A.J. ruining his life...he snapped...It's so sad." 

They fell into a grim silence. Everyone knew why Jason was so deeply upset; between Sonny and the Alcazar twins, Cord's days seemed numbered now. Just a year ago, he was a young man just coming into himself, trying to struggle through the turmoil of adult life. Now, he was crippled by his own mind, destroyed by the pressure of their world of expectations and images...and in too deep to climb out. 

_It could have been me,_ A.J. thought. _I was just as hurt and self-destructive as him...one wrong turn, and that would be me right now. I would be..._

"It could have happened to any of us," Jason said, his thoughts not too far from A.J.'s. "Sonny was right...it could happen to anyone...but it happened to Cord." 

They were quiet again, grateful but guilt-laden. 

**Scene 6: Too Far Gone...**

When Luis came to, he was sitting up against a wall. There was cloth tied around his eyes and his wrists and ankles were bound with rope. He blindly struggled, trying to make out a sound, a voice, anything. "Aghh...Lorenzo..." 

Cord's voice spoke from the left. "No, not Lorenzo." 

Luis moved his head from side to side. "You bastard. Do you have any idea what you're doing? My father's people are going to kill you." 

"They won't find us," Cord told him. His footsteps brought the voice closer. "But I'm betting your brother will." 

"Why do you sound so happy? My brother is going to blow your head off." 

Cord knelt beside him. "I have it all planned out. I know A.J. very well, and he isn't cruel enough to let his brother be killed by a madman. He'll come to save Jason, Ric will follow, Sonny will probably go along, and your dear brother Lorenzo will, of course, be here to save you. And when everyone is nice and close together in this warehouse...Boom. All my problems will end in one neat not-so-little explosion." 

"Amateur," scoffed Luis. "Even if you do kill my brother and I, you'll never get away with it. My father's people--" 

"--will blame it on the Ruggeiro crime family," Cord said. "In the eyes of the law and the mob, it will be a mass assination by Ruggeiro. He has motive to have everyone I hate killed; the Quartermeine brothers because their family recently refused to sell him their dock properties; you and your brother because you're planning to move in on his territory; and Sonny will be the man Ruggeiro sent to set the explosives...but tragically was killed in his own plot." 

"I'm impressed; it's a decent plan," Luis said calmly. "Too bad you're too much a stupid junky to pull it off." 

"Heh heh. Aren't you a fiesty little thing?" 

Cord's hand brushed over the side of Luis' face. Luis turned away, but could not move far away enough to avoid the touch. He scowled. "Don't touch me, you queer." 

"...God, I hate cute little boys like you," Cord said, although he went on stroking Luis' cheek. "I tried for so many years to ignore it. So many cute guys in high school, some straight, some not, most uncertain...wanting every one of them..." 

"Do you believe that you are the only one in the world who has ever loved and lost?" asked an agitated Luis. "I fell in love with a woman not even a year ago. She was everything a man could ask for: beautiful, smart, kind, good-natured. But she was the daughter of a family that was not cooperating with ours. And do you know what happened to her?" 

Cord was skeptical. "What?" 

"She was shot in a mass hit on the family," Luis told him. "And where was I? I was less than twenty feet away, being held back by my own brother." 

"..." 

"You at least can find someone to love you without fear of them being murdered," Luis told him. "I wish my only problem was sexuality." 

"..." 

Cord's hand reached towards his face. Luis tried to move away, but Cord began untying the blindfold. He lifted it off, and Luis' black hair fell across his forehead. Through the fringe, he saw Cord's face. The man was serious, deep blue eyes tracing Luis' young face. He sighed and stood, blindfold hanging from his hand. 

"I was wrong about you, Luis," he said quietly. "I assumed you would be like your brother: loud, arrogant, obnoxious. However, you're quite...sensitive and elegant once you calm down. You're a romantic, which is a rare thing to find in a straight man." 

"My brother thinks it's a weakness," Luis said. He shifted uncomfortably, ropes bearing into his skin. "He says I should have my way with pretty women until I'm content and forget the romance." 

"Don't listen to him," Cord said. "You'll find your true love someday." 

Luis half-smiled. "Heh. Not if you blow me to pieces first." 

Cord's face fell. "Oh...yeah, I...forgot..." 

"Listen to me, Williams," Luis said calmly. "My brother will find me here eventually, and when he does, you are going to die. We may all die with you, but you will not escape from Lorenzo. It's not too late right now; leave me here and run. Just run, leave. You can have any money you found on me, credit cards, I don't care. I don't hate you. It doesn't have to go any farther than this if you're smart." 

Cord shook his head. "I can't...As long as A.J. knows, as long as he's out there...he'll...he'll ruin my life. I can't take that chance, I..." 

"As long as you keep your sexuality a secret, you're right, there _will_ always be an 'A.J.' out there," Luis said. "Take the power away from him and anyone else by living as who you are." 

"Don't you get it?" Cord asked tiredly, pacing back and forth. "I won't be able to live! My parents will disown me! I won't be able to finish school, to do anything! My whole life--" 

"It's better than dying, isn't it?" 

"No! No, it's not!" Cord replied. "I couldn't live that way..." 

"No, you simply can't live as what you are," Luis told him. "You can't accept the fact that you're not perfect, that you're 'flawed' in some way, and now your nice little life is hindered with all these specialty problems." 

Cord looked down at him. "..." 

"But there is nothing wrong with you," Luis told him. "Now, the world may not always see it that way, but no one is perfect in the eyes of the entire world, you know. It will be hard, yes, but life is always hard. If everyone that felt outcasted or flawed became a mass murderer, this world would never have made it." 

Cord reached into his pocket and removed a bottle of pills. Luis shook his head. "No wonder you're so jacked up and paranoid," he said. "Look, forget that shit. Listen to me!" 

Cord swallowed a couple of pills and held his head as if in pain. He sat down on a warehouse box, wringing his hands and rubbing his head. "I've gone too far already," he told Luis. "I can't go back now. I can't." 

Luis leaned his head back and exhaled laboredly. "Fine," he said. "It's your life." 

"Aren't you scared?" 

Luis shook his head, shutting his eyes. "No. I've faced death too many times, been threatened by far too many men that were more cruel and intelligent than you..." He looked at Cord again. "But I am hungry. In the very least, you could untie me and get me something to eat." 

"...I'll feed you," Cord said. "I can't untie you." 

Luis was severely annoyed by this, but he held his calm. "..." 

"I'll be back." 

He left. Luis struggled against the ropes, but to no avail. He bowed his head in defeat. "Lorenzo...I know you'll come get me...you always do..." He smiled, nodding to himself. "He'll come for me." 

**Scene 7: Family**

Sonny was out in the city all day, until evening. He only took a brief break for lunch at a restaurant before hitting the streets again. He got a few tips, but no real leads. Eventually, he came to the docks of Port Charles, where he stared out at the docks and the buildings lining them. 

"Corinthos." 

Sonny turned. "Alcazar, what are you doing here?" 

"I might ask you the same question," replied Lorenzo. "I thought you were looking for my brother?" 

"I'm on it, but nothing's turned up yet," Sonny replied defensively. "The docks are Ruggeiro's property; I didn't think Cord would dare hide out here, but I'm beginning to think he just might have. I got to search..." He waved a hand out across the horizon. "...all these buildings...the Quartermeine side, and the Ruggeiro side." 

Lorenzo nodded. 

"You seem pretty calm," Sonny observed. 

"Luis has been in mortal danger before," Lorenzo replied. "He is always the weak link due to his foolish emotions and the control on him he lets them have." He exhaled, straightening his leather jacket. "Still, he is my brother...weak or not...and I do want him back." 

"I know how you feel," Sonny said. "Ric...annoys me to no end. But I don't wish him any real harm." 

"You don't know how it is," Lorenzo said, somewhat amused. "At times, it seems Luis' only talent is finding dangerous situations for me to get him out of. He's moody, lonely, full of angst...spirited for the wrong reasons...For years, I tried to discipline him into changing, but...I'm not so certain it worked..." 

Sonny could tell by his tone and eyes that he loved his brother very much, even if he was hesitant to show it. 

"...Find him, Corinthos." 

Sonny nodded. "I'll find him, Lorenzo." 

Lorenzo turned and left without another word. Sonny stared out into the ocean, thinking. It was funny how even the strongest men in the world could melt inside when it came to their family. All he knew was...if he didn't find Luis alive, there would be huge problems for everyone. 

Sonny squinted his eyes out into the fast-darkening areas one last time, and then headed down there. 

**Scene 8: Unlikely Ally**

By evening, Luis was having a difficult time keeping his cool. He was cold, sore from sitting for so long, and had not been able to shower, use a restroom, or do anything all day. Cord spoke to him occasionally, but Luis soon got sick of him and stopped speaking back. Cord hung around until evening, and then left, saying there was something he needed to take care of. 

Luis sat for a while in the darkened warehouse room, more miserable than before. He wished he had never come to this damned country. 

A sound disrupted Luis' bitter chain of thought. A door opened, and footsteps clacked through the large, mostly empty space. Luis frowned. It couldn't have been Cord, who had just left a few minutes ago. 

"Lorenzo!" he called hopefully. 

The footsteps sped up into a run. Luis smiled. "What took you so long?" he asked, certain it was his brother. "I knew you'd come for..." 

He trailed off as the person came into the dim light. It was definitely not Lorenzo; it was Sonny Corinthos. Luis shifted. "Why are you here?" 

"I'm your hero, isn't it obvious?" Sonny said dryly. He knelt in front of Luis. "Hold still." 

Luis tried to move away from him as he inspected the ropes. "You? Where's my brother?" 

"He can't afford to have a run-in with that psycho Cord, so he's laying low," Sonny said. "At least, he said he is, but he was running around town earlier. Everyone's been looking for you." 

"Oh, I see," Luis said. "You're trying to make peace with my brother, in hopes of having Melissa." 

"Oh come on, I don't need to prove anything to anyone to be with Melissa," Sonny retorted. "I just want all the damn tension over with for now." He leaned his chin on his hand. "Uh oh..." 

"What? Untie me already." 

"Can't." Sonny looked at Luis. "You're wired to a bomb. Did you know that?" 

"_What_!" Luis glanced behind his back. "That son-of-a--" 

"...I'm going to have to get my people to come down here," Sonny said. "I'm going to be right back, okay?" 

"This is ridiculous..." 

"You could at least be grateful," Sonny told him, standing. "I didn't have to offer to help. I could even kill you right now and blame it on Cord." 

"Why don't you?" 

Sonny grinned. "Are you--Are you challenging me?" 

"It's a simple question," Luis said. "We didn't exactly hit it off when we met. Why the sudden charity?" 

"Because you are _not_ worth starting a war over," Sonny told him. "You die, Lorenzo is going to go nuts on revenge. I'm not going to deal with that! So shut your obnoxious mouth and be thankful!" 

"I will never be thankful to you, nor will I owe you anything," Luis said haughtily. 

"You little prick..." Sonny knelt in front of him again, messing with his hair. "Stop running your mouth off and be useful, all right? Why did Cord kidnap you?" 

"He plans to lure you, my brother, A.J., and Ric here, and then blow everyone up," Luis said simply. "He thinks that will take care of all his problems." 

"What an idiot," scowled Sonny. "I bet this place is all...rigged..." He looked around. "Damn. I got to speak to some people, so--" 

There was a sound suddenly. Sonny knelt beside Luis, and their faces were nearly touching. "I'll be back, so hang tight, okay kid?" he whispered. 

"...Yeah." 

Sonny headed out again. The noise had not been Cord or anyone, but Luis knew he would be back soon. Alone now, Luis sighed. 

_Lorenzo, why did you let Sonny Corinthos of all people come get me? Are you punishing me?_

**Scene 9: I Love You**

_'Dear Diary, _

Two months have passed since I last wrote, and they have been very eventful. I last wrote about how hard it is to be alone, and I wondered if I would be able to excel in my classes or not. While I am still lonely, those worries seem trivial compared to the things I ended up having to deal with. 

'My brother's ex-lover Cord Williams is losing his mind. The pressure of having to live up to an image that he created before he even knew himself has been wearing on him for years, and now he is drowning in his own life. He kidnapped me, and he used drugs to control me for two months, more or less. They say he raped me...but honestly, I never told him not to. That could be due to the fact I was so high from the drugs that I couldn't say no, but I don't know. I don't even know if I hated it or not. It's hard to describe it. 

'At first, it hurt a lot, even through the haze I was in. But eventually it became pleasurable. I don't know what sex is supposed to be like, but it got to a point where I enjoyed it. Maybe that's because I became so attached to Cord. I know I shouldn't have, but I feel so sorry for him. I want to help him, but now I'm just scared that he's going to die. Sonny said he would try not to kill him, and I believe him, but Lorenzo Alcazar is out for his blood since he kidnapped Luis, his twin brother. They're the heirs to a drug empire, I hear, so it would be very easy for them to kill Cord. 

'It's strange to see all these people in Port Charles. I don't know much about the Alcazar twins other than the fact that they are very dangerous. And then there's Sonny Corinthos... 

'I always thought he was just a punk; he's been in the newspapers a few times, associated with so-called mafia chieftan Andolino Ruggeiro. It's all true, he **is** a mobster, but...he's not a bad person, as odd as that sounds. He helped me flush the drugs out of my body, kept it secret for me, and he doesn't even like me. I was a perfect stranger that always looked down on him a little, and he knew it, and still he saved me from those damn drugs. He held my hand every night, no matter how much I yelled at him, and he was strong and kind...He would look at me through those beautiful eyes...' 

Jason paused, pen still on the paper. He stared into nowhere, thinking about the mysterious gangster that had helped him, envisioning his face, that smile... 

A noise brought him back down to earth. He turned, and there was a figure outside his window. He froze, doing nothing as Cord Williams opened the window and climbed into the room. 

"Jason." 

Jason didn't move. Part of him was happy to see Cord alive, and the other part was terrified. "...!" 

"Jason, I'm not here to hurt you," Cord said. "No more drugs, no more anything, okay?" 

Jason stood slowly. "Why are you here? Cord, everyone is looking for you. Why did you kidnap Luis Alcazar?" 

"I owe them money that I can't get," Cord said, wringing his hands. "I...I panicked, Jason! They're going to kill me." 

"Let him go," Jason said. "_I'll_ get you the money to pay them." 

"Jason, you would do that for me?" 

Jason nodded. "Yes. Just...stop all this, Cord, please. I don't want to see you die." 

"After everything I've done to you, you still care about me?" 

"Yes." Jason came over to him and put a hand on Cord's shoulder. "I don't hate you, and I...I feel sorry for you, Cord. But you're taking this all too far. It doesn't have to be like this. Just...let me help you." 

"I wish it had been you, Jason." Cord embraced him. "I wish I had looked past your clothes and everything and...been with you. Your family is right. You are a better man than A.J.." 

"No, I'm not," Jason told him. "You could have been happy with A.J., me, or anyone else. You can still be happy, Cord, even if it doesn't seem like it. Just please--" Jason held Cord's hand in his own tightly. "--please, please stop all this." 

"I wish I could, Jason." Cord looked down at him sadly, stroking his blond hair. "God, I wish I could..." 

"You can," Jason said, tears falling from his eyes. "Just stay alive...Cord..." 

Cord kissed his forehead. "Jason...don't..." 

Jason cried into his chest, and Cord sighed. He had been so sure of his plan just a moment ago...and now it seemed going through with it would kill him. He knew he had to do it, but it was tearing his heart apart so brutally that he wondered if it would be worth it in the end. Even if he lived...would he be alive? 

"I love you, Jason," he whispered to the boy. "But I don't deserve your tears..." 

Jason looked up at him through his swimming blue eyes. "Cord, don't say that. You haven't hurt anyone yet." 

"But I'm going to." Cord broke away from Jason. "I have to." 

"Cord, I love you!" Jason yelled in anguish. "So-so stop this!" 

Cord turned to him, a tear streaming from his left eye. "You love me?" 

"I love you..." 

Cord shook his head. "No, don't say that! You can't love me! Jason, I raped you." 

"I know, but...I love you...I can't help how I feel." 

Cord held his head in his hands, breathing hard. "Jason, you're killing me. Don't love me. Don't feel anything for me." 

"I can't help it!" 

"You can!" Cord yelled at him. "You can, Jason. Hate me, all right? Hate me." 

"No." Jason went over to him, and hesitantly touched his hand. "I can't hate you, Cord." 

Cord shut his eyes at the touch. "Jason...if I don't do it now, I'll never..." 

"Do what?" 

Cord turned on him and held him by the arm. He then took out a plastic baggy with a wet cloth in it, removed the cloth, and covered Jason's mouth with it. Jason looked at him with hurt, struggling, and went unconscious soon. Cord held him close, crying. "I'm so sorry, Jason..." 

**Scene 10: Missing**

Meanwhile, in A.J.'s room, Ric was coming out of the adjoined bathroom, drying his hair on a towel. A.J., who had already showered, was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I've spent so many days and nights like this," he commented. "Alone, staring at nothing, trying not to think..." 

"You're not alone this time," Ric pointed out. He went to the mirror and set aside the towel. A subtle gold chain sparkled around his neck, a cross at the end of it. "I'm here." 

A.J. sat up, eyeing his shirtless body. "I think if you weren't, I'd go out of my mind. Hey, hurry up dressing; dinner is always at seven, and I'm starving." 

Ric smirked. "Why? You've already eaten..." 

A.J. grinned. "You're sick." He climbed off the bed and stretched. "Mmm...it feels good to be home, actually..." He went over to Ric and put his arms around his waist. 

"I'm just grateful no one knocked on the door or heard us," Ric said. "Monica said I could use a guestroom on the East Wing if I stayed the night; we should use that next time." 

A.J. shrugged. "Would you be so upset if everyone found out?" 

"Yes." Ric put an arm around A.J.'s shoulders, holding him close to his side. "First of all, your family would probably ban me from this house forever, if they don't kill me altogether. Secondly, if word got to Sonny, he would destroy me." 

"You wouldn't be embarassed?" 

Ric shook his head. "Not necessarily. I'm not going to apologize or feel bad about my emotions, my sex life. It's none of anybody's business." 

"You're a strong man, Ric," A.J. said. He ran his hands up and down Ric's chest and kissed the center of his chest. 

"Don't get started now," Ric said with a smile. He moved away and put on his shirt. "You've already used up all my energy, and I'm actually starving, too." 

"Let's get going, then," A.J. said. Once Ric was dressed, he headed into the hall. He stopped at Jason's door and knocked. "Hey, Jason?" 

There was no reply. 

"He's probably already in the dining room," A.J. said to Ric. "He's so damn punctual." 

They went downstairs, running into Monica in the foyer. 

"Dinner soon, you two," she informed them. 

"Jason's already in there, isn't he?" A.J. asked, somewhat mockingly. 

"Actually, I saw him leaving with Cord a little while ago," Monica said. "They were already in the car, so I didn't bother them." 

A.J. and Ric felt their bodies go cold. "What?" A.J. asked. "He left with Cord Williams?" 

"Yes." Monica looked at them. "What's the matter? You're acting like I said he left with the Devil himself!" 

A.J. drew a breath, trying to keep calm. "No, it's nothing." He turned to Ric. "I'm going to get a drink before dinner." 

Monica looked at him. 

"Just water!" A.J. said, dragging Ric into the main room. He shut the heavy doors on his mother and then panicked. "Ric, how the hell did Cord just sneak him out!" 

"Shh! Someone will hear us," Ric said. "Your family doesn't know he's crazy. He could have just walked in, or climbed in through a window, anything." 

"But why did Jason just go with him?" A.J. asked. "Is he braindead?" 

"We don't know that he went willingly," Ric pointed out. "Monica just saw them outside. Cord could have had a gun, drugs, anything." 

"Jesus Christ..." A.J. flopped down in the sofa. "What the hell are we going to do?" 

Ric went over to the phone in the corner of the room. "I'm going to call Sonny. He's already looking for Cord and Luis, anyway. Might as well let him know Jason is missing, too." 

"Okay. After that, I'm going to look for that bastard." 

"We'll all meet somewhere," Ric said. "Cord has to be taken care of, and he won't be satisfied until we all confront him." 

A.J. nodded. "The odds of one of us killing him are better than way, anyway." 

"..." Ric dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. "...Hi, Sonny? Yeah, it's me. Listen, Cord's got Jason too." 

**End of Part 9**


	10. Chapter Ten

  


**Part 10**

**Foreword:** Last episode...maybe? I don't know. We'll see. In any case, the finale... 

  
**Scene 1: Youth in the Night**

Sonny, Lorenzo, Ric, and A.J. met at the docks sometime before midnight. Sonny pointed out the warehouse that Cord was hiding his hostages in, and explained about the explosives. Lorenzo's youthful face went bright red when he heard about his brother being wired to explode. Sonny quickly informed him that he'd had a few experts sneak in and disable the bomb attached to Luis while Cord had been out kidnapping Jason. 

"But Jason is probably wired to a bomb now, too," A.J. said worriedly. "Besides, the whole place is wired, isn't it?" 

"I don't know what is wired where, how much explosive there is, nothing," Sonny said, rubbing his temple. "Going in now is going to be damn risky." 

"I don't care," Lorenzo spoke up. "I can't keep my brother in those conditions, and I couldn't stand that bastard Cord seeing the light of another day. We have to move in there now." 

"I know how to disable the bomb on Jason, if it's identical to the one on Luis," Sonny said. "I had one of Ruggeiro's guys show me what to do. The problem is whatever else is in there...and Cord himself." 

Lorenzo took out a large gun and loaded it. "I'll take care of Cord," he said. "You guys distract him, and I'll go in through the back." 

Sonny shook his head. "No good. He'll be suspicious if you aren't there with us." 

"Then what advantage over him are we going to have?" Lorenzo asked. 

A female voice replied from the darkness, "Me." 

They all turned, and Melissa came out of the shadows. She was clad in black, hair back in a long ponytail, glasses gone. She removed a long sniper's gun and cocked it. "Sonny called me. I'm going to go in through the back before you all enter, get a clear view of Cord, and when you signal, I'll shoot." 

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Ric said. "Sonny, Melissa, you're just going to go for the kill? Cord is just twenty-one. Okay, he's nuts, but he doesn't deserve to die! A.J., aren't you even..." 

A.J. bowed his head. "...I just want him gone." 

"A.J.! You don't even care?" Ric asked in shock. "He loved _you_, A.J.. It doesn't bother you at all that he's going to die tonight? Don't you even want him to be saved?" 

"..." 

"I don't believe this!" Ric exclaimed. "Is life that cheap to you? All of you!" 

Lorenzo turned to him. "I thought you were an associate of Ruggeiro?" 

"I'm not associated with anyone! I'm going to be a lawyer!" Ric said. "Sonny had me fronting for him, that's all." 

"I thought so," Lorenzo said. "Very nice, Sonny." 

"Don't start with me," Sonny grumbled. "Ric, listen, I know this is your old friend, but he's not the same guy you...you knew back then! We can try to talk to him and everything, but I don't think he's backin' down, you know?" 

Ric exhaled. "I know, but...it's wrong." 

"No one said it's right!" Sonny replied. "It's just what it is." 

Ric shook his head, but did not argue. "..." 

"I'm going," Melissa spoke up. She headed down the docks, towards the warehouses. 

Sonny checked his watch. "We give her ten minutes, and then we walk into Cord's trap. You guys ready for that?" 

"More than ready," Lorenzo said. 

"Yeah, this has got to end," A.J. agreed. 

Sonny turned to his brother. "Ric?" 

"...I won't get in the way," Ric said. "Just promise, Sonny, promise me that you won't signal Melissa unless...you have no choice." 

"I promise, Ric." 

**Scene 2: Last Dance**

"They'll be coming soon." 

Cord's words were ominous in the moonlit warehouse. He stood in a beam of light, surrounded by candles he'd lit in the area. Jason and Luis were tied together at the wrist, standing, and Luis' mouth was taped. He glared at Cord murderously. 

"Please don't do this," Jason was still pleading. "Cord, they're going to kill you!" 

"Jason, stop talking!" Cord screamed at him. "You're wired to the bomb Luis is standing on, so don't tempt me to blow you both up right now!" 

Luis glanced down at the unwired bomb. He would have smirked if his mouth wasn't taped. Behind him, Jason bowed his head and fell silent. "..." 

Cord went and sat on a box, waiting. His shaking hands took out his bottle of pills and he drank a few right out of the bottle. There was a sound on the other side of the warehous, and soon footsteps could be heard. Cord sighed, trying to calm his nerves, eyes going cold. 

Sonny came into the lighted area again. "Okay, Cord, we're all here." 

Lorenzo stepped beside him, and A.J. and Ric lingered behind. 

Luis looked at his brother. "Mmm..." 

Lorenzo's fist clenched, but he said nothing. 

"I got nothing to say to you," Sonny told Cord. "I never liked you, never knew you, and now you're suddenly a huge problem. What do you want?" 

"I want my life back!" Cord yelled at him. He was holding a gun in his hand, and waved it carelessly. "I want everything to go back to the way it was before you and A.J. went digging around my past! Before I slept with A.J.! Before I came to this damned town!" 

Sonny looked back at A.J., who averted his gaze. Deciding not to pry now, he looked back at Cord. "No one was going to use that information against you," he said. "You just...assumed...that we were." 

"No, I know A.J.," Cord said. He pointed his gun at his ex-lover. "You would have told everyone! You would have let the entire school know! I know you would have!" 

A.J. rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to look at anyone. "..." 

"You see?" Cord said. "He doesn't even deny it!" He stepped down from the box, facing all of them. "None of you, not one of you losers has any right to bring me down! You two--" He motioned between Lorenzo and Sonny. "--are murderers, drug pushers, criminals! And you, A.J., are a two-timing little son-of-a-bitch! So are you, Ric! You went behind my back, threw me aside, for my own ex-lover!" 

Ric turned red. "Cord, come on..." 

"What? It's no secret!" Cord shouted. "Instead of coming to me, instead of loving me, you jumped in bed with A.J.!" 

Sonny turned to his brother. "What!" 

"Sonny, please, I can explain..." 

"You're sleeping with A.J.!" 

"This is bullshit!" Lorenzo exploded, walking forward. He took out his gun and pointed it at Cord. "Do you know how sick I am of so-called 'love' causing problems! DO YOU!" 

Cord pointed his gun at Luis. "Don't you dare shoot, you street trash." 

Lorenzo gripped his gun. "You're weak," he said to Cord. "My brother's true love died, and even he was strong enough to survive it without losing himself. He might not realize that love is an illusion, but at least he doesn't let it destroy him like this! You're weak!" 

"I'm not weak!" Cord argued. "How dare you judge me! You're a drug dealer!" 

"Who cares! I'm sane, at least!" Lorenzo replied furiously. "Now stop wasting time and tell me what you want." 

"I want you all dead!" Cord said. "All of you!" 

"Then I suppose it's only a matter of who shoots first," Lorenzo said through gritted teeth. 

Cord lifted his other hand, and there was a detonator in it. "If you shoot me, this whole warehouse is going to go up," he replied. He lowered his gun to the bomb beneath Luis' feet. "And with this hand, all I have to do is shoot the bomb, and they're both dead." 

Sonny shifted on his feet. The bomb beneath Luis and Jason was disabled, so even a bullet would not detonate it, but the entire warehouse being wired was another issue completely. "Damn it..." he muttered softly. He lifted his eyes to the rafters, into the darkness. He vaguely saw Melissa's gun flashing from a window. She was in safe distance from them, so she would probably be okay. He considered signaling her, but Cord's fingers were barely an inch from the detonator trigger. 

Sonny's eyes fell on Luis. The youth was struggling with the ropes, and they were beginning to come loose. Their eyes met, and they shared an understanding look. Sonny subtly nodded to him. Luis nodded, and continued trying to get loose. 

"If you're going to kill us all, what are you waiting for?" Lorenzo asked boredly. 

"He has to get out of here first," A.J. said knowingly. "What are you going to do, Cord? Back away slowly? Run? The moment you turn your back, Lorenzo is going to blow a hole in your head." 

"He's right," Lorenzo said. "We're all going to die anyway, right? I have nothing to lose." 

Cord looked between them. "...Ric. Ric, come here." 

Ric went, although A.J. tried to stop him. Cord grabbed him and put the gun to his head. Ric's eyes were fearful, but he was strangely unreactive. 

"Why couldn't you love me, Ric?" Cord asked him in a whisper. 

"Cord, you're so far gone that I don't even think it would have helped," Ric replied softly. "You're going to die, do you realize that? You're going to die for nothing." 

"I'm not going to die," Cord said. "I'll take you with me. We can go to the vineyard this summer, together." 

"We can go there without killing anyone," Ric said. "Let's just walk away right now." 

"You'll go back to A.J.," Cord said bitterly. "And your brother will kill me. No. I have to kill them, Ric." 

"...You're right," Ric said loudly. "You're exactly right. They're the problem, all of them!" He gave A.J. a pointed look. "Especially you, A.J.!" 

Cord frowned in confusion. 

"Give me the gun, Cord," Ric said. "I want to kill them myself." 

"Ric, what..." 

"If they all die, we can be together," Ric said, eyes searching Cord's face. It hurt to lie to him, to decieve him, but he was beginning to feel desperate. "Let's kill them and go away together. We'll be safe and happy, and no one will bother us again." 

"Ric, you mean it?" Cord asked hopefully. "You understand now?" 

"Yes." Ric moved out of his grasp, but Cord did not move the gun from his head. "Cord, let's kill them together!" 

A.J. had his arms crossed, slightly miffed. He knew Ric was only acting, but he did not like it; it played too closely on his worst fears of Ric leaving him. 

"This is disgusting," Sonny whispered to Lorenzo. 

"Sickening," Lorenzo agreed softly. 

Cord stared at Ric for a long moment. Then, he kissed him. Ric kissed him back convincingly, but he was dying of humiliation with his brother right there. Sonny looked away and Lorenzo raised his eyebrows. A.J. was practically jumping with outrage. "RIC!" 

After the kiss, Ric turned to A.J., eyes apologetic. "Shut up, A.J.!" he snapped. "I love Cord, not you. We've known each other all our lives, and you're just a stranger that seduced me. I don't love you. I hate you." He slid his hand over the gun and eased it away from Cord. "And I'm going to kill you." 

A.J. scowled. "Ric..." 

At that moment, Luis came loose from the ropes. Only Sonny and Lorenzo noticed. The boy tore the tape from his mouth, untied his feet, and then began to set Jason free. 

Ric pointed the gun directly at A.J.. "You're going to die first, A.J.. You never should have gotten inbetween Cord and I." 

After freeing Jason, Luis began creeping up behind Cord. Ric felt his presence behind them, and so did Cord. Before Cord turned around, Ric fired off a shot into the air above A.J.. A.J. jumped. "Ric, you idiot!" he screamed instinctively. 

Luis took the opportunity to grab Cord's wrist in his own. Cord turned and they struggled. Luis bit his wrist, trying to get the detonator without setting it off. Ric threw the gun to the floor and tried to help, but he was knocked aside by Cord. 

"Traitor!" Cord yelled at Ric. "Ngh, damn it! Ric, you bastard!" He swung back and gave Luis a hard punch to the head. The boy flew to the floor, where Lorenzo knelt beside him. 

Sonny shut his eyes. "Melissa." He raised two fingers and pointed to Cord. 

The bullet hit without a sound. A.J. and Ric stared at Cord in horror, and Lorenzo lifted his head in satisfaction. Blood began to pour from Cord's chest. He touched it, and fear overtook his face. Jason tried to run to him, but Sonny held him back. 

"Noooo!" he howled. "Cord!" 

Cord slumped to his knees. "You're...all going to pay..." He shut his eyes in pain. "...You all...killed me...everyone..." 

"You killed yourself," Lorenzo scoffed, lifting his brother to his feet. "Idiot. I'm going to make sure you don't do anything else stupid." 

He pointed his gun at Cord. Sonny tried to knock his arm away. "Lorenzo, no!" 

The gun fired off, and so did another huge noise. There was a flash of blinding light, and flames burst out of them. Everyone was knocked to the ground. 

**Interlude Boulevard of Broken Dreams Reprise **

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Every day I wake up and it's Sunday  
Whatever's in my eye won't go away  
The radio is playing all the usual  
And what's a Wonderwall anyway

Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is  
out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do

Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Sing with me; sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away 

**Scene 3: Bonds Forged in the Fire**

Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty-one, twenty-four...they were all very young, lives just beginning. Two pairs of brothers, one desperate man, all surrounded by flames and smoke in the lonely warehouse. The rafters were beginning to fall, windows all were shattered, oozing smoke into the black night. 

Sonny came to in a few minutes. He looked around at the scattered, unconscious youths, coughing. Lorenzo was shifting, and the others were breathing. _Thank God..._

He stood, wincing, and then saw Jason. He was over Cord's body, sobbing. Sonny limped over to him. "Jason?" He flinched, leg aching. "Jason. Come on. We got to get out of here." 

"Why did you kill him!" Jason cried. "Why did you..." He bowed his head on Cord's shoulder. "Cord..." 

"Jason, this place isn't going to last long," Sonny said. "Come on, get up. We got to get out of here." 

Jason didn't reply. He was too busy sobbing. Sonny took him by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet. Jason's hands were wet with Cord's blood, and it smeared across his face as he wiped his tears. Sonny led him away from Cord. 

Everyone was on their feet by now, choking on smoke. A.J.'s head was bleeding and bowed. Ric had an arm around him. Luis was clinging to Lorenzo's hand. 

"Everyone okay?" Sonny asked. "We've got to get out of here before the whole damn place collapses. We'll go out the back way; the front just leads to a small strip of wood dock, which will probably go down too. Okay? Follow me." 

They started to make their way through the hazey, burning structure. All around, the place was collapsing. Jason fought to go back to Cord, but Sonny held him firmly and guided him along. 

Ric was rubbing A.J.'s hand. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"My head hurts," A.J. said, sounding dazed. He touched the bleeding gash, wincing. "I feel like I'm going to pass out..." 

"We're almost out," Ric said. "Lean on me." 

"This is all my fault." A.J. coughed. "It's...cough...my fault...all of it..." 

"No, it's not," Ric said. "Cord was a tragedy waiting to happen." 

"No...I pushed him..." A.J. leaned on Ric. "Mmmphh...I'm no...better than him...and I'm still alive...and he's not..." 

Ric kissed his cheek. "Don't think about it right now." 

"I'll think about it forever..." 

"...Yeah, me too." 

Behind them, Luis collapsed. Lorenzo knelt beside him. "Come on, get up." 

"I can't, the smoke..." Luis gasped. "My lungs are going to explode...I know, I'm weak..." 

Lorenzo picked him up and carried him. "I don't care what you are, Luis," he told him. "I thought I might actually lose you this time, I was...I was frantic..." He shook his head. "This time, I lost it...I just..." 

Luis smiled wearily. "I thought you didn't care, when Sonny showed up instead of you." 

"I didn't want to endanger you further," he said, "and I knew that if I saw you tied up, I would go crazy shooting Cord. We both would have been killed." 

"Oh, is that it?" Luis leaned his head against Lorenzo's chest. "I thought you were angry at me for being caught..." 

"Wasn't your fault," Lorenzo said. "I should have gone to dinner with you. We're new in this town, connected to a powerful family...I shouldn't have let you out of my sight." 

"I'm too old to need a keep," Luis said. "...But...I'm glad I have one." 

Lorenzo smiled at him, much warmer than usual. "I love you, you know." 

"Me too." Luis broke off into a violent cough. "Ungh...I'm going to be sick...put me down." 

Lorenzo put him down and he ran ahead of them. He coughed, but did not throw up as he'd thought he would. However, before he got back to Lorenzo, something exploded nearby. Everyone was knocked aside again, and a rafter above creaked. All of a sudden, Luis felt himself being pushed aside. He hit the floor, but something struck his leg, and he cried out in pain. 

"Luis!" Lorenzo's voice called from some distance away. 

"I'm fine!" Luis called. He sat up, wincing. There was a beam of wood pinning his leg down. He tried to move it, but it was too heavy. "Arrghhh!" 

Sonny knelt beside him. "Hey, easy..." 

Lorenzo was on the other side of a wall of flaming debris. "Corinthos!" 

"Go around the boxes!" Sonny called to Lorenzo, Ric, and A.J.. "Get to the leftmost corner of the back wall; the exit is there! All right!" 

"Corinthos, if anything happens to my brother--" 

"I'll take care of him! Just go!" 

"Luis, are you going to be all right!" 

"Yes!" 

Lorenzo led the other two aside. When they were gone, Sonny began to lift the beam. "Ngh...Jason. Hey, Jason, help me out here." 

Jason was still very upset, but he cooperated. Together, they heaved the beam off of Luis' leg. Sonny then helped him to his feet, but had to support him. 

"I think it's broken," Luis said, dizzy from the pain and smoke. "I can't move it..." 

Sonny exhaled, looking around helplessly. "All right." He picked Luis up in his arms. "Ngh, you're a heavy for such a thin kid. Mmp...Jason, Jason, hold on to my arm, okay? I don't want you going back or anything stupid. Jeez...why do I get stuck with all the brats?" 

Nonetheless, they were soon all on their way. Jason was staring at Sonny as he led them through the inferno. He was so calm, and so handsome, even disheveled and smudged with charred dirt. Hanging on to him, Jason knew he was safe. 

Luis was not as impressed. "Why _are_ you doing all this, Corinthos?" 

"Because if you die, Lorenzo will kill me," Sonny replied tiredly. "Stop questioning me, Luis." 

"I was going to express my gratitude, but I suppose you wouldn't want to hear it." 

Sonny looked at him. "...You're welcome." 

"Hmph." 

**Scene 4: Epilogue I**

The group of six met at the back exit, all relatively in one piece. They went out to the back alley. Sonny, Luis, and Lorenzo agreed it would be best if they were not linked to the fire and Cord's shooting, so they went off into the night through the empty alleys to avoid ambulances and police. Jason wanted to go after Sonny, but A.J. advised against it. "Let's just go home, Jason." 

They trudged to the waiting cars and ambulances, and were instantly flooded with attention. They told the police the story Sonny had instructed them to: that Cord had blown up the warehouse, and that they did not know who had shot him. Then they were put in ambulances and rushed to the hospital. 

Naturally, Monica and Alan ran to Jason and A.J. the moment they were admitted to General Hospital. A.J. tiredly repeated the story, while Jason slipped off with the staff to be treated without a word. Ric remained at A.J.'s side, unable to hold his hand in front of Alan and Monica, but very close to him. 

After everyone had been examined and treated, they were released. Alan and Monica invited Ric back to the Quartermeine estate, and he accepted. 

Jason was unusually silent the entire drive back home. Coming in the foyer, Monica put a hand on his shoulder. "Jason, are you okay?" she asked gently. "Can I get you anything? You never ate dinner..." 

"No." Jason started up the stairs. "Excuse me." 

Monica looked after him worriedly. "He certainly is taking this hard." She turned to A.J.. "Are you all right? I know Cord was a friend of yours." 

"I'll be okay, I guess," A.J. said. "I'm just tired, but...I think I'm going to eat something before going to sleep. You want something, Ric?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Okay," Monica said. "Alan and I are going to bed. If any of you need anything, just knock." 

"We'll be fine, mom." 

Monica kissed his cheek then, and Alan gripped his shoulder briefly. A.J. lifted his eyebrows, surprised by the affection. "Um..." 

"Thank God, you're all right, A.J.," Alan told him. "When we heard about the fire, we thought we had lost you and Jason." 

"Yes," Monica said. "We almost died of fright. For both of you." 

A.J. smiled. "Thanks...mom...dad..." 

They bid him goodnight and headed upstairs. A.J. turned to Ric. 

"See?" Ric asked. "They care about you." 

A.J. slipped his hand into Ric's and he exhaled. "It's over, isn't it?" 

"I don't think it'll ever be truly over," Ric said slowly. "But the danger is, yes." 

A.J. nodded. "Finally. I...need a drink, dinner...and lots of sleep. My head is killing me." 

Ric held the youth to his side. "I think I'll join you in that drink tonight." 

**Scene 5: Epilogue II**

Monica went into Jason's room before going to bed. She sat down on the edge of his bed and held his hand. He was staring up at the ceiling, saying nothing. 

"Jason, do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "You seem even more upset over Cord's death than A.J.." 

Jason shook his head. "Why couldn't anyone save him?" he asked, eyes faraway and glazed with tears. "I tried to talk to him, we all did, but...he died anyway..." 

"I don't even fully understand what happened yet," Monica said. "Was he trying to kill you, Jason?" 

"He wanted to kill everyone, and I think deep down...he wanted to die." Jason shut his eyes. "He was on drugs, he was lying to everyone...hurting...Why couldn't anyone help him?" 

"Sometimes if a person has no desire to save themself, no one can save them," Monica said. "I know it's hard to understand, Jason, especially at your age. I wish there were some way to console you, but...I don't think there is right now, is there?" 

Jason shook his head. "..." 

Monica stayed with him for a little, and then left. She turned out the light for him on the way out and told him to rest. Jason lay alone in the dark, Cord's face lingering in his mind, and could not sleep. He wondered where Sonny had gone...and if he'd see him again. 

**End of Part 10**


	11. Chapter Elevan

  


**Part 11**

**Foreword:** Of course, there's more (when isn't there?)! This is going to be the end of this story, though, sadly...and the beginning of a new one! Aha ha ha ha! Anyway, seriously, I can't give this story up, so expect a continuation/s. I don't know how long it'll run (until my inspiration fizzles out...ha!) but I'm having fun, so why stop? Don't worry, though, this story does have an ending...and the beat goes on... 

  
**Scene 1: Love Coming from Death**

The day of Cord's funeral was dark and rainy. Jason dressed early in a black suit and tie, and then sat down by the window, breathing in the cold breeze. Someone knocked on his door, and he listlessly replied, "Come in." 

The door opened, and there was the sound of shoes scuffling inside. Jason turned, and to his surprise, Sonny had entered the room. His eyes widened. "Sonny..." 

Sonny came in, dressed in a sharp black suit, hair slicked back. "Hey, Jason. How are you doing?" 

"Um, all right." Jason stood. "I was worried about you." 

"About me?" Sonny echoed. "Why?" 

Jason blushed, lowering his gaze. "..." 

"I'm all right," Sonny answered. "Anyway, I, ah...came to tell you that...that I'm not going to be in school anymore." 

"What?" 

Sonny nodded. "Ruggeiro, he was killed...in the fire that broke out from that warehouse. I was, well...promoted." 

Jason frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. What does that mean?" 

Sonny moved close to him and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'm going to handle the business from now on," he explained. "As the head of the company." 

"In Ruggeiro's place?" Jason asked in shock. "Aren't you...young?" 

"I'm twenty-four, yeah, but Ruggeiro demanded I take his place in his will, you know...God rest his soul," Sonny said. "I'm not saying there won't be a lot of resistance, but I can handle it." 

"And you would rather...fight your way into a crime organization the finish school?" Jason asked curiously. 

"It's just not for me, Jason," Sonny replied. 

"So...you're leaving?" 

Sonny looked at him. "I thought you would be glad to be rid of me." 

"No, I thought we were friends?" 

Sonny smiled. Knowing having an ally in a Quartermeine could be useful, he said, "Yeah, sure, we're friends. I just thought you wouldn't want to associate with a criminal." 

"You do horrible things for a living, but...I can't believe that you're a bad person," Jason said, looking a little confused. "I mean, you must be bad because you break the law and thrive on blood money, but at the same time you're compassionate and brave and strong..." 

"The world isn't black and white, Jason," Sonny replied. "I'm just like everyone else; I have my faults, and I have my good points...only my lows are..._really_ low...But hey, the good thing is my nice side is all the better." He smiled. 

Jason smiled a little. "Heh..." 

"Ah, so you're not so totally depressed," Sonny observed. "Listen, I'm sorry about that Cord...If I could have kept him alive for your sake, I would have." 

"I don't blame you, Sonny," Jason said. "You saved all of us." 

"Well, you know...what good would a massacre of college students be?" Sonny mumbled. 

There was a brief silence. 

"...Well," Sonny finally said, "I know you're attending the service for Cord. I'll just leave you to it." 

"...Sonny, wait." 

Sonny turned. "Yeah?" 

"Would you...come with me?" Jason asked tentatively. 

Sonny could see the fear in the youth's eyes. Seventeen was much too young to be dealing with this sort of thing. Sonny really wanted nothing more to do with Cord, but he did feel a little sorry for Jason. With a subtle sigh, he said, "Okay. I'll come with you." 

Jason seemed instantly consoled. He went to Sonny's side, causing Sonny to raise his eyes to the ceiling with a 'Why me?' expression, and then they went on their way. 

**Scene 2: Not-So-Calm Before the Storm**

Ric had to drag A.J. out of bed that morning. He was grumbling about not wanting to attend the funeral, but Ric merely ignored him. The reality of Cord's death was sinking in more than ever, and he didn't trust himself to speak. Not because he blamed A.J., but because he knew he would break down if he said too much. 

He distracted himself by musing at how cute A.J. looked all dressed up in his sharp black suit and tie. His face was very boyish, almost childlike, and his hazel eyes were large and looked murky green in the sunlight. Ric kissed his small mouth gently, and A.J. leaned against him. "I really don't want to go," he sighed softly. 

"I know," Ric said. "By choice, I would take you and hide out in the boathouse until the whole thing is over. But...we owe Cord in the very least our presence there, don't we?" 

"Yeah, I suppose," A.J. said. "We...didn't give him anything...we just stood by and let him..." 

Ric nodded and kissed him, not wanting to hear more. Then he straightened up and brushed A.J.'s silky brown hair aside. "You ready?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

In the hall, they met up with Jason and Sonny. Jason seemed calmer than he had been in weeks, although his eyes were still very sad. "Hi, A.J.. I didn't think you would come." 

"The least I can do," A.J. said, echoing Ric's sentiment. "Sonny, didn't expect to see you here..." 

Sonny looked at him. "Yeah, well, I'm here," he said, tone quite unfriendly. He did not like A.J. very much since finding out he was with Ric. "I came to talk to Jason, and he wanted me to come to the funeral, so..." 

"Oh." A.J. looked from Sonny to Jason and back again. "I see." 

Sonny gave him a dark look. "..." 

"O-kay," Ric spoke up. "Let's get downstairs." 

The thick tension was put aside for the moment, and they went. 

**Scene 3: A Truce**

"Explain to me why we are attending this waste of money and flower arrangements?" 

So asked Luis Alcazar as he hobbled out of the bathroom in a black suit. He was dressed impecably, and looked exceptionally handsome...despite his cast and crutches. Lorenzo straightened his tie and helped him with his shoe. 

"We're going to this to avoid looking suspicious," he replied. "I already explained it to you, Luis." 

"You're hoping Sonny is there, aren't you?" 

"Why would I want to see him?" Lorenzo asked in annoyance. 

"To brag to him, perhaps?" Luis said with a knowing smirk. "He has no idea that our family bought the dock properties that the government seized." 

Lorenzo stood after putting Luis' shoe on. "Heh, well...I wouldn't hesitate to make him aware of that, should he be there." 

"I only wish father would let us control it," Luis balked. "Not to say I don't want to finish school, but..." 

"We're too young; it would hardly be worth the effort to gain the respect we would need," Lorenzo said. "Besides, we have enough unofficial power to...get things done." 

"True," Luis agreed. "What about Corinthos? Is the truce still in effect?" 

"Unless he interferes with our business, then yes, it's still a truce," Lorenzo replied. "We're new in this country; we can't afford a major takeover...yet." 

"Yet..." 

Lorenzo turned to him. "Don't even think about mentioning a takeover to Sonny or anyone else. Do you hear me?" 

"I won't, brother," Luis assured him. "I'm through making trouble--" 

"For now," Lorenzo finished for him. "Don't say anything, Luis." 

"Hmph." Luis swung his way past Lorenzo on the crutches. "Whatever you say, brother..." 

**Scene 4: Farewell Sweet Temptations**

Even the air at the funeral home was somber, cold, and it held an air of shock. Many people were there: friends, family members, and others (namely Luis and Lorenzo, Sonny and Melissa). The only one out of them that went over to see Cord's body was Jason. Sonny tried to keep him from it, but he insisted. 

Jason stared down at the man he'd been tormented by, the man he'd hated and loved at times, the man who had been alive just a week ago. He was unnaturally still, but other than that he looked handsome, almost sleeping. His hands were folded neatly over his chest, arms leaning over his unbreathing chest and unbeating heart. Jason touched his face, the funeral makeup lightly dusting his fingers. They had covered up the burns and cleaned off the dirt from the explosion. 

Jason felt his eyes welling, and he didn't try to fight the tears. "It's so wrong," he whispered softly. "You didn't have to die..." 

From somewhere on the side, he heard the voices of Cord's parents. 

"How could this happen?" 

"I don't know. We did everything for him, but it wasn't enough." 

"But I don't understand how he got so...confused." 

Jason shut his eyes. "..." 

"Drugs, homosexuality...what was wrong with him? How could he turn out like this?" 

Jason turned on them. "This happened because of you!" he exploded, getting everyone's attention as he stormed over to them. "Because he was trying to please _you_! Because he was afraid of _you_! You killed him!" 

Everyone stared in shock. Even Alan and Monica didn't know how to react; they had never seen Jason so irate and loud. Sonny turned, alert eyes surveying the scene. 

"You didn't accept him for who he was, so he tried to fight himself!" Jason screamed at them. "He fought and fought himself until he died! He died! And now he's not coming back! He's not going to be your ideal son, the doctor, the family man; he's going to be nothing because of you! NOTHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" 

Sonny went over to him and held him back. "Jason, Jason!" 

"No, they killed him!" Jason shouted. "They killed him! Let me go! You all killed him with your hypocricies and judgements! He was too weak to be forced into your stupid mold, into your preconceived ideal of his life! So he _died_! He's dead! No, Sonny, let me gooooo!" 

Sonny held him until he stopped fighting and burst into sobs. He then ushered the distraught youth to an empty corner, sat him down in a chair, and began to speak to him. 

"I have never been so insulted," Mrs. Williams huffed to Monica. "Well, now I see who encouraged Cord's rebellious behavior. You know, he never had a problem this severe until he met your sons." 

"Whoa, hey," A.J. started to defend himself. 

"It's all right," Alan told him. He turned to Cord's parents. "My sons weren't even present in Harvard, which is where I believe his problems began. Jason is upset because someone close to him died; I would expect you of all the people here to be sympathetic." 

"Our son died in this town, not Harvard," Mr. Williams replied. "We should have known better than to send him here. Look at your son, associating with a crime lord. It won't be too long before he's the one lying in a box--" 

Alan grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You son-of-a--" 

"Alan!" Monica gasped. "For Gods' sake, this is a funeral!" 

"I don't care, Monica!" Alan replied. "If this man says another word about my sons--" 

"Well, now I see where they get it from," said a rather fearless Mr. Williams. 

"That's it!" 

But Jason ran forward before it got too serious. "Stop it! Stop it, dad, please...just let him go." 

"But Jason--" 

"Cord didn't want to cause anyone pain deep down," Jason said. "He just wanted tolerance and...and peace. So, please..." 

Alan released the man, and Monica held his arm. "Alan..." 

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized to the Williams'. "I was upset, and...I lost control. Please, I'm very, very sorry. I shouldn't have said those things." 

"If you hadn't been my son's friend, I would have thrown you out a long time ago," seethed Mrs. Williams. "Just stay away from us." 

Jason nodded as they stormed away. Alan put a hand on his shoulder. "Jason, are you okay? I've never seen you so out of control." 

"I...I meant every word," Jason said quietly. "I hate what they did to Cord. They killed him." 

Alan and Monica shared a worried look. 

"But I'm not going to fight with them," Jason said. "For Cord's sake." 

He turned and went back to Sonny. 

"...He's changed," Alan said, watching him. "Since Cord died, he's been different." 

"Darker, I think," Monica said. "This isn't good, Alan. I think he needs to speak to someone." 

"He is." Alan motioned at Sonny. 

"I mean a professional." Monica looked at them. "Why is he so close to Sonny all of a sudden, anyway?" 

"I don't know," Alan said distantly. "A.J. said that Sonny helped him through a tough time concerning Cord, but I don't know the details. I'm just afraid that he's turning to Sonny more than to us..." 

"Sonny _is_ a crime lord," Monica said worriedly. "I'm hoping whatever friendship Jason has formed with him blows over soon. If it doesn't...I don't know. I just don't know, Alan." 

"We'll figure it out," Alan said. "Jason is a good boy; we'll give him some time, and I'm sure he'll come around." 

"I certainly hope so." 

Across the room, Sonny left Jason for a moment to talk with the Alcazar twins and Melissa. "Well...the two who shot Cord dead, and the little innocent. What are you three doing here?" 

"Don't be so hostile, Sonny," Luis spoke first. "Excluding Melissa, we're all practically business partners." 

Sonny looked at him. "What are you talking about, kid? And by the way, how's the leg?" 

Luis lifted his head. "Hmph. I'm feeling better now that we've acquired a slice of the dock properties." 

"Ah. Of course..." Sonny nodded. "The dummy company that bought the government siezed properties that were damaged in the explosions, that belonged to you, didn't it?" 

"Our father," Luis corrected. "But yes, we're basically in charge of overseeing the Port Charles branch of our association." 

"Ah ha...my brother gets carried away," Lorenzo said, pushing Luis aside. "We're still students in PCU, so we are officially neutral. I have spoken with my father's men, however, and there will be no takeover, no war. As long as you don't interfere with our business, we won't interfere with yours." 

"Deal," Sonny said quickly. With all the resistance to his being boss, he could not afford to fight the Alcazar family as well. "But what about...little Luis, hm?" 

Luis gave him a murderous look. 

"Luis will not cause any trouble unless he wants to answer to me," Lorenzo said. "When I say peace, I _mean_ peace. You'll find I'm a very reasonable man..." He glanced at Luis. "...when not pushed." 

"Same here," Sonny said, also looking at Luis. 

"I can take a hint," grumbled Luis. "I gave my word. That will have to be enough." 

"Okay." Sonny turned to Melissa. "Now...now, excuse me, I'd like to speak with Melissa." 

They went to another section of the room, getting quite a few wary glances from people. By now, most people knew who they were. 

"Sonny..." 

"Don't--you know, don't say anything...Melissa," Sonny cut her off. "I've made peace with your family, Cord is gone...Don't start thinking of ways to...complicate things, like you do." 

"Things are already complicated, Sonny." Melissa covered her face with her hands and then drew them back. "Oh God...When my bullet hit that man, I realized something, Sonny. Life is too short, and no one gets a second chance. So, I have to do things right this time." 

"Yeah, yeah..." 

"You were right," Melissa went on. "I did come to Port Charles to marry a Quartermeine and gain access to their dock properties and ELQ. Jason was the easiest target, because he's so naive and trusting and openminded. But I began to have doubts about what I was doing to him; I started to regret it. So, I slept with A.J., hoping I could fall in love with him, that way marrying him wouldn't be so bad. But...A.J. was A.J...and in all fairness, he was right about me; I am...whore." 

"Don't say that," Sonny said gently. 

"No, it's the truth." Melissa dabbed the corner of her eye and took a deep breath. "It's the truth, and it's the reason why I can't be with you." She shook her head. "No more. I can't afford to be reckless with my heart...or with my body." 

"Hey, I would never...you know, I would never ask that of you," Sonny said. "All I want is a chance, Melissa. You're throwing away something neither of us even knows the potential of." 

"You don't move slow, Sonny, I can tell," Melissa said with a small smile. "I'm not going to waste your time, and I'm not going to let you break my heart. I'm sorry, but it just can't be. Not now, at least." 

"Aw come on, Melissa..." 

"Don't beg, Sonny. Please, whether it's genuine or an act, I can't take it." 

"I wasn't going to beg," Sonny replied. "I was going to tell you that...we can go slow together, but...I won't wait for you to change your mind. Are you sure this is...what you want?" 

Melissa nodded, although her eyes were swimming with tears. "Yes. It's what has to be." She leaned forward and kissed Sonny on the cheek with her red lips. "Goodbye, Sonny." 

She walked off, black pumps tapping gently on the marble floor. Sonny shook his head. "Today's all about goodbyes, isn't it?" he sighed. "Hoo...man..." 

**Scene 5: Reminiscence in Black**

Standing around the burial site, everyone, whether they loved Cord or not, was awash in memories. Alan and Monica held hands, remembering the various funerals they had attended over their youth, and forgetting their differences in the face of death. Luis pondered how Carina's funeral had looked, having been banned from it, and squeezed the bridge of his nose to keep the tears from forming. Lorenzo was young, cocky, and nonchalant; he did, however, realize that Luis could have been in that coffin, and briefly touched his brother's shoulder. Sonny and Melissa shared a bittersweet glance, and reflected on their new lives. 

Ric stood at A.J.'s side, but his mind was detached from everyone around him. He recalled his first meeting with Cord when they were small children, how happy they'd been on that sunny, sandy beach in the vineyard. He remembered everything about his old friend: which song on the radio he liked; his first girlfriend; the way he sort of half-smiled at Ric's antics; how his dark blue eyes had sparkled, always with a tinge of sadness... 

He didn't notice it, but he was crying. 

A.J. was uncomfortable with everyone's sorrow. Although he acted normal, his heart was being eaten away by guilt. He very clearly remembered badgering Cord, announcing in front of Ric that they'd been together that night drunk in the car, and every opportunity he'd had to take him back, or at least part on good terms. So many times he could have saved him, so many...but he never had...He had never even _wanted_ to. 

_In a way_, A.J. thought as his eyes shone with tears, _I killed him._

He stepped forward and placed a white rose on the lid of the coffin, and the tears fell. _I was just as weak as him...and here I am...I don't even deserve to live, to be loved...but here I am anyway, with Ric at my side, with my parents behind me and my future ahead of me...Oh God...How could I cause this? How? I must be...a monster...No wonder my parents never loved me...as much as Jason...I'm surprised they love me at all...I'm...worthless..._

Ric placed a rose on the coffin lid after A.J., and then followed him. He saw A.J. crying and held him to his side, not caring who saw what. Life was too short to hide all the time. 

The coffin was lowered, and Jason collapsed to his knees. Alan and Monica put their hands on his shoulder, both very troubled. Sonny was the one to get Jason on his feet again, after the dirt was being poured down into the hole. Jason cried into his shoulder, and Sonny shared in the Quartermeines worried look. 

"What do we do now?" A.J. was asking Ric. "You know, what the hell are we supposed to do?" 

"We mourn until we can't anymore...and then we live on," Ric said quietly. "We have no choice." 

"I don't deserve to live," A.J. said. "It was my fault..." 

"It was as much my fault as yours," Ric pointed out. "But...if we both waste our lives, what good would that do? Hm?" 

A.J. shook his head. "It just seems wrong to cry until we forget...We shouldn't forget..." 

"We won't forget," Ric said. "But the memory will fade...all memories do, good or bad...as we make new ones. Okay?" 

"..." 

"You'll be okay." Ric sighed. "None of us will ever be quite the same, but...we'll survive. If we don't, then Cord died for nothing." 

"He died for nothing, anyway," A.J. said bitterly. 

Ric couldn't argue with this statement, so he said nothing. They retreated to their waiting cars, through the leaf-strewn graveyard. The wind was moist and cold, unforgiving. _At least it didn't rain_, Ric thought. _Cord...hated the rain..._

** Fin**


End file.
